Beast Within
by Laine.cakes
Summary: The night life held nightmares to every human that walked the streets of Portland after the sunset. Billie-Jean was one of them. Thinking she is the only vampire lurking the shadows her world is rocked as monsters thought dead to the world come forth to teach her what a true vampire nature is...
1. Chapter 1

**_Enjoy! toodles._**

The nighttime world was buzzing with life. The lights of the buildings lite up the large river running through the heart of the city giving the city a soft hue glow.

Lifting a glass of whiskey to their lips a set of eyes looked out of its window watching the buzzing of the nightlife below them.

A cry came up from behind them as they slowly turned around scanning hotel room for whoever was making the noise.

A woman sat up against the bed her shoulders rising rapidly as she was trying to breath. Her body was shredded of her clothing as fresh wounds were sliced into her chest and stomach. Her body shook leaning up against the bed as another movement caught their attention as they glanced towards a door opening as someone walked out of the bathroom a towel at his hands stained red from blood.

"Paul just called saying he wants us to meet downtown." The man said towards the one standing near the window.

"He's hell bent on going to see that cover band play isn't he?" the one by the window snickered as he walked away from the window stepping over other bodies that littered the floor staining the tan carpet red. He moved towards the bed as he sat down slowly on the bed next to the girl who was hanging onto life by a strand. Lifting up a hand he ran it over the woman's head wrapping his fingers in her hair as he yanked her head back in a violent snap.

The woman eyes went wide in fear as she tried to open her mouth to say something but a cut across her throat keeping her from able to utter a word. Her lip quivered as she began to let the tears fall down her cheeks as he leaned down to her face running a tongue up to cheek to catch the blood stained tear.

Shaking with fear the woman pleaded with her eyes for him to let her go, to let her live unlike the rest of her ladies friends that both of these men had slaughter earlier this evening.

He stood up hands still wrapped in her hair as he yanked her up onto the bed in one painful motion. His hands slipped from her hair as he climbed to the bed quickly to straddle her to the bed as she began to toss her head from side to side for one final fight. He grabbed the woman around the throat tight as she franticly grabbed at his wrist to try and pry off his tightening grip her mouth gasping for air.

A ringtone came up within the room as the one who was standing by the bathroom buttoning up his shirt reached into his back pocket pulling out his phone to see who was calling him.

"We are on our way. Fucking chill out, Man." He said with a laugh holding the phone to his ear as his listened to the one on the other end talk fast.

'Woah slow down man, what did you find?" he asked pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear to finish buttoning up his shirt. As he paused for a second listening to the yelling coming from the other end.

"You sure it's one of us?" he asked as a voice snipped back at him on the other end. "Fuck not saying I doubt you. Just asking. We haven't come across our kind in a while man. Yeah, we will hurry down there. Screw you too buttercup."

He hit the screen ending the phone call as he looked over to the bed seeing his buddie was in the middle of feeding on the girl as her body shook violently under him as he sucked the last drop of blood from veins.

"David, Paul says there another vampire at the bar he wants to go too." He said stuffing the phone into his back pocket once more to finished cleaning up. David sat up from girl his head falling back as he took a deep inhale of air letting it out slowly as his eyes shut riding the feeling of the bloodlust. He slowly opened his eyes finally registering what his friend had said as he slowly turned towards him. Blood ran down his chin in a thick coat dripping to his chest as he blinked a few time to try and replay what his buddie had said lost in the moment.

"What the hell did you say?" David asked in a deep husky voice still riding the bloodlust rushing through him.

"Paul said he found another vampire." He repeated as he turned from David to run his hands through his long brown hair to pull it back up out of his face. David sat there thinking for a moment as he let a wide smile began to grow over his bloody lips.

"Well," he said with a dark laugh. "I think we should go welcome this guy to the neighborhood."

"He claims its a chick." he added.

David brows shot up shocked as he rolled off the dead girl as he walked away from the bed towards where the bathroom was.

"Well this should be interesting." He said with a deep laugh.

...

The door swung open to the front of the bar as a man was suddenly catapulted onto the hard concrete. He rolled a bit until he tried to push himself up to a kneeling position as he turned his eyes towards the doorway the one who chucked him like a rag doll standing above him arms crossed.

"I fucking told you if you grabbed any more lady's ass tonight you'd be sorry." A harsh voice came out.

Billie-Jean stood outside of the bar her arms crossed as she glared down at the drunk man on the ground. She wore a shear flowy tank top with a tighter thicker one on underneath. Her tight black jeans pants ran down her long legs to her high heels shoes she wore. Billie thick black hair ran down her back in waves just passing her butt cheeks. Her ears were gauges with large green snake eyes and hooped earring pierced all the way up her ear. Her crossed arms were covered from wrist to shoulder in colorful tattoos. Her whole body was covered in tattoos hidden by her clothing.

"Come on Billie.." the drunk man wined trying to get up to his feet.

"Don't make me sick the wolves on you." Billie snapped. "go to someone else's bar to get frisky, I don't tolerate fat ass pervert stocking my bar like a fucking hunting ground for your most likely tiny dick."

The man finally got to his feet stumbling slowly towards her.

"I wont do it again! I'm sorry!" the man slurred as Billie rolled her eyes shaking her head at the man.

"Get lost. Your eighty-sixed from my bar. I see you take one step back in here tonight I will string you up a flag pole next time by your fat ass Tighty whities!" Billie snapped. The drunk man was almost to Billie as she grabbed his arm swinging it around his back before shoving her heel into his ass sending him flying to the ground again.

"You just wont take no for an answer huh?" Billie snapped as she stocked towards the man cracking her knuckles ready to teach him a lesson.

"I'm sorry!" the man said getting to his feet as he staggered drunk down the sidewalk to get away from the crazy woman. Billie stood her ground watching the drunken bastard trying to run away as she let out a deep sigh running her hand through her long hair as she waited for the man to be a good distance from her bar before she went back inside knowing he would try to come back.

He stopped looking back seeing Billie still watching him as she made a shooing motion with her hands to keep him moving.

"Poor Ricky." Someone laughed from some tables sitting by the door. Billie turned see a bunch of older people sitting around the table all sporting leather riding gear.

"Poor Ricky my ass." Billie snapped towards the table. "That bastard grabbed four girls ass including mine. He's lucky I didn't fucking break it."

"Calm down Billie, you know how he gets when he drinks." A older woman laughed. "He gonna be pissed he missed his brothers band playing again."

"yeah let him come back! We will watch him!" another man joked.

"Not even if he came back with a silver tray full of chocolate covered strawberries and the best Weed in town." Billie hissed as she turned walking towards the door once more.

She threw the door open walking back into the packed bar. The place was roaring with voices and drunk people howling towards the stage for the band to start. Fuck she hated when bands played here. Even more on a damn Saturday night. She shoved herself past the many people blocking the only route to the Bar as she grabbed dirty glasses on the way towards it. Walking around to stand behind the bar she didn't even have a chance to dump the dirty glasses when people began to fire off drink orders.

Billie grabbed a bottle of 44 north as she poured it into a glass mixing it with some no alcohol as she moved behind the bar fast to get all the drink someone had ordered at the bar out fast.

"Billie! Whiskey coke please!" someone yelled.

"yeah yeah." Billie said sending a wave at them. She grabbed some shot glasses pouring out some Fireball shots before she slid them towards some girls sitting at the bar as she snagged their money walking to the register punching in drinks into the touch screen before she grabbed changed turning back to the girls setting their change down.

"Keep it Billie." One of the girls said as Billie tapped the bar with the dollar bills giving them a smile as she turned around dumping the change into a metal bucket for tips.

"In coming!" someone said behind her as she ducked out of the way of her co-worker Jessy as he held a try of clean glasses. Billie grabbed a clean glass from the tray as she grabbed the whiskey from above the bar pouring it into the glass as she grabbed a dispenser that had six buttons hooked up to soda and water somewhere below the bar. Pressing the one for coke she filled the glass up before walking to where someone had called out for the whiskey coke.

"Get us a round of miller light!" the man said after Billie set the glass down in front of him.

"Sure thing. How many?" Billie said turning around to walked to a large cooler behind the bar sliding it open to looking back to the man.

"Five!' he yelled over the music. Billie grabbed the beers quickly pulling her bottle opener from her back pocket taking the caps off quickly.

"seventeen all together with the whiskey." She said as the man tossed her a twenty.

"Keep the change Billie!" he said as the group of people turned leaving with their beer to go find a place to sit.

Billie was used to this crazy speed. It made her feel alive and slighting crazy. She worked in a dive bar right in the middle of downtown Portland and it was a shit show almost every night here. Billie grabbed dirty glasses off the counter running around doing a dance with Jessy who was helping take orders from all the people swarming to the bar for drinks before the show started.

Shoving the dirty glasses into a tray she walked over placing the tray to a little hole in the wall sliding it back to where the kitchen was cooking and cleaning the extra glasses they had.

Walking back to the bar someone called out to her.

"Hey Billie-Jean, when you going to marry me?"

Billie gave a laugh making a drink as she looked to the man who called out to her.

"I don't think your wife would like that Bob." She said to the older man who turned getting a playful dirty look from his old woman as he turned back to Billie with a wide goofy smile. Billie slid the beer towards him as he tossed some money back to her. Billie turned around to the register to punch in numbers to keep up with what drinks went out.

She was busy counting the money when someone called out to her over the music.

"Hey gorgeous!" she slowly turned her head as he eyes locked onto Greenish blue eyes. A wide cheesy smile formed over his lips as Billie could almost feel her heart give a little flutter as cupid fired off his first arrow. His hair was long and curly past his ears but tucked up into a baggy grey beanie. He wore a long sleeve v neck shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a jean vest. He had a bunch of string bracelet with random crap hanging from his left wrist and a large watch on his right wrist.

Billie only lifted a brow to the newcomer as she turned to the register shutting the drawer after counting the money walking back to where the Boy stood leaning up against the counter watching her. She didn't have to ID him knowing that Manny, the bars bouncer on these crazy night had already done it for her at the door.

"What can I get ya kid?" she teased. He tossed a few 20's onto the counter as he leaned on his elbow looking at her intensely.

"Four whiskey cokes, four PBR, and four shots of fireball." He said over the music. Billie only nodded grabbing glasses to make them quickly to get his order done to get to the other people piling up to the bar to get their drinks.

She was quick to make the whiskey cokes and then snagged four PBR bottles from the cooler behind her setting them down on the counter before the kid. She turned grabbing four shot glasses setting them down and grabbed the fireball bottle from the cooling shelf below the bar to pour the shots fast for him. She slid the shots towards him as he held out a the twenties between his fingers for her.

Grabbing his money she turned to the register to get his change as fast as she could when she turned back around finding someone else had joined him to help grab the drinks.

She was met with a cooked smile that made cupid fire his second shot through her damned heart. He had long hair pulled up in a messy man bun. Billie hated the man bun…but god damn this guy could pull it off. His face had high cheek bones and strong looking. He had one earing hanging from his left ear. His wore a red flannel lone sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows as he sported a bunch of bracelets as well as few rings on his long fingers. His shirt was opened up showing off just a bit of his chest but Billie bet her bottom dollar was muscled.

He was relaxed up against the bar next to his friend leaning in close to the side saying something into his ear that Billie couldn't hear over the music as the Curly blonde turned to see what he meant as he shook his head laughing at something.

"Six bucks is your change!" she said setting the money back down on the counter in front of the curly blonde who flashed her his wide smile as his friend turned around his baby blue eyes locking onto her.

"Holy shit you are fine." He said over the music as he leaned over the bar to get a full look at her letting out a whistle.

At that he lost his brownie points for just looking hot.

"Why thank you, not bad yourself stranger." Billie said flashing her own wide wicked smile sending him a wink. She heard someone else call for her as she turned to get the next round of orders.

She leaned over the bar to hear the orders being shouted by people as she went on autopilot for the next hour until Jessy told her to take a break. The band was in full swing as everyone was watching it as she decided to sneak out back for a smoke and a drink for herself.

Yanking at her braid she had done an hour or so ago letting it unravel her long black hair as she ran her hands through it to give her head a good itch. Settling down on a chair she tossed her feet up onto the table as she pulled a smoke out from her pack placing it to her lips as she opened up her bag to fish out a lighter.

"God damnit he took it again!" she hissed five minutes later knowing Jessy must have stolen her lighter once more. She was able to find a pack of matches as she tried to light one. six failed attempts later Billie tossed the matches to its doom off the side of the patio for some Homeless person to try his luck at it. She needed a fucking smoke. Something to get calm her down. Her body was on fire and she was about to snag the next person to drag into the shadows.

The curse of being a Vampire was the thirst for blood was a bitch. She lifted a hand to her neck to try and itch away the bubbling burning coming up her throat as the monster within her bitched and complained that it was not fed before she got to work. She had been a vampire ever since she left her home seven years ago. The funny thing was she couldn't remember turning into a vampire. She had just woken up one night on her bedroom floor. She remembered the burring need for something. After staggering out of her house in the middle of the night she could barely remember the first night but the memory of her bloody soaked hands as she killed many people. Her body was on autopilot killing people to quench a bloodlust.

She was about to get up when the sound of lighter snapping next to her head made her flip around. She turned quickly looking up. Her eyes traveled Way up from where she was sitting as a tall dark drink of water stood over her. Billie felt her ciggy slipping from her lips as she caught it quickly to recover from her dork move to lean into the flame to light her smoke.

"Thanks stranger." She said to him. His dark eyes staring deep into hers. He said nothing, no emotions on his face for her to read as He only nodded to the empty seats next to her.

"They open?' he asked. She glanced to the empty seats at her table and could only nod while she took a drag. He moved two short strides with his long legs to pull a chair away from the table settling down relaxing back. Billie pulled her feet off the table not to be rude as she watched this new comer across from her.

Was it hot guy awareness night or something? Billie asked herself. She looked over this new comer quickly and found herself intrigued that he just showed up out of no where. She never even heard the old metal door creek like it always did when it opened. She glanced behind her seeing there was some older folks sitting in the corner of the patio keeping to themselves as she looked back to the guy.

He had a bottle of PBR in his hands as he stretched out his long legs under the table. He wore faded grey jeans and a nice dark grey button up shirt rolled up to his elbows and grey vest. The button up shirt was opened around his neck low enough to show off his collar bone. A bunch of silver necklaces strung across his dark colored chest. Under his sleeves Billie could noticed his muscles moving with the movement of his arms lifting his beer to his lips. his face was strong with high cheek bones and a strong face as well. His eyes were dark brown that seemed to suck her in seeing a hidden mystery behind them.

His hair was dark brown almost black and like the other tall drink of water she saw earlier at the bar was pulled up into a messy man bun. Again she hated them…but fuck where did these men come from!?

"You're new around here." Billie said taking a swig of her drink she had made before she left on her break.

"To this bar yes." He said with a nod. "Haven't been in a dive bar in years."

"Well welcome to my little hole in the wall." She snickered.

"How long you been working here?" he asked before he took a drink of his beer.

"Um…" Billie had to think as she lifted up a hand to tap her chin. "I think about seven years now. Snagged this job when I moved here."

"where you from?" he asked.

'Damn you get right into the personal question and you don't even know my name?" she asked with a laughed.

"My bad." He said leaning forwards holding out a hand towards her. "Dwayne."

Billie placed her smoke to her lips as she leaned forwards taking his hand to give it a shake. She felt something shoot up her arm like she was shocked by him. His fingers were strong wrapped around her hand as she tried to keep herself calm feeling this strange current rushing up her arm not understanding what it was.

"Billie." She said with a smile back as she pulled her hand out of his grip to lean back. "You here for the show?"

"You could say that. A friend of mine been bitching about coming to see some 80's cover band all fucking week. Came here to shut him the hell up." He said leaning back in his chair once more his eyes intensely on hers. She felt the hunger bubble up more into her throat as she placed her ciggy to her lips to try and clam herself down before she body slammed this guy to the shadows. She did a look around spying a few other people still sitting out on the back patio knowing she wouldn't be able to get away with killing someone at the moment.

"You look like your in pain." He said suddenly. Billie turned to look at him eyes slightly wide at his comment.

"Just hungry." She said with a sigh shaking her head. "I forgot to snag someone-I mean something eat tonight."

He didn't say anything as she reached for her drink with the awkward silence.

"Do you even realize-" he began to ask as the door swung open behind them causing the loud roaring voices inside the bar to echo out.

She glanced towards the door after hearing it open as another man walked out and Billie felt cupid decided to hit her one last time for the night. Her eyes met the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. This hot fella walked towards her table with tight fitting black shirt on under a black sweater. He sported black jeans and leather boots. he wore a dark grey beanie as she could see almost white hair sticking out from under it behind his ears and down his neck.

Dear lord the heavens wanted to fucking tease her with look and can't touch tonight. She was about to quit just to test her luck at getting lucky with one of these handsome son of a bitches. He came to a stop near the table as he move between her and Dwayne setting his beer down on the table.

"Paul started bitching about another failed cover band again, couldn't handle it anymore." He said. Billie shuttered at the sound of his voice. What the hell was wrong with her? Dwayne only chuckled shaking his head at his friend comment.

"He's got to realize not every cover band is going to sound as good as the original." Dwayne laughed taking a drink of his beer. His friend reached into his sweater pocket pulling out a pack of smokes placing one to his lips as he lit it looking down to Billie as he did so. A wicked smile formed over his lips as he pulled the ciggy away from his lips blowing out the smoke looking her over.

"And who is this lovely lady keeping you company?" he asked.

"Billie." She said with a smile as he held out a hand towards her. she looked at it before placing her smoke to her lips to hold out her right hand to him.

"Names David, Darlin." He said. Billie about melted at the tone of his voice. It was like honey and she was a fly that did a kamikaze head first into it. She took his hand as his fingers circled around hers tightly as it sent more shock waves up her arm just like with Dwayne.

"Do you believe love at first sight?" Billie muttered out before she could stop herself. she quickly turned away giving his hand a shake inwardly cussing herself to hell and back.

David smile only widened as he let Billie pull her hand out of his quickly.

"Sorry…don't answer that. Long night so far." Billie muttered shaking her head as she grabbed her phone seeing her break was almost up.

Just then the door slammed opened again as laughter flowed out of it. David turned to the back door as Billie couldn't help but turn as well seeing the two hot boys from before walking out onto the patio. She caught sight of three blonde girls following fast behind them.

One was under the taller blonde arm giggling at something he was whispering into her ear.

Lucky bitch.

Billie shook her head as she stood up killing her ciggy in the ash tray grabbing her empty glass.

"Hey you're that Crazy bartender!" one of the girl said right into Billie face as she turned to walk back towards the door.

"Um..yeah I am. I'm not crazy just assertive with dumbass's." Billie said with a short laugh. The girl sudden opened up her purse pulling out some money as she shoved it right into Billie hands.

'Get us all another round of whatever they are drinking!' she demanded from Billie. Billie only took the money shoving it back into the girls arms.

"Between my breaks you aren't the boss of me." Billie said as the girl made a face at her. Billie glanced at her phone seeing it finally saying her break of over as she turned snagging the money back out of the girls hands.

"Now that I'm working again. I will gladly get you guys some more drinks." Billie said waving the money as she shoved past the girl making her way towards the door.

"What a bitch!" she heard the girl snap as Billie swung the door open looking back to blow the girl a kiss before walking back into the bar. She rounded up the drinks as she came back out onto the patio as she swung the door open with her foot as she spotted the group was still sitting at the same table she was at moments ago. One of the annoying girls was now straddling the first boy she met that night lap as she was giggling about something he was whispering into her ear. The bitchy one that ordered the drinks was sitting on the taller blondes lap as well her eyes heavy with being super drunk. Billie knew that her night was about to come to an end every soon.

"Another round of liquid fire boys." She said with a song in her voice as she stopped at the table and began to take the drinks off the tray to hand them out. She set the bottles of beer on the table followed by the mix drinks and shots.

These boys must not have had livers.

"Marko quit sucking off the girls face and take this fucking shot!" the tall blonde snapped. Billie snickered as she walked around the table setting the last of the whiskey cokes down in front of the one called David. As the one called Marko pulled away from his girl to reach for his shot.

"Fuck you Paul!" Marko laughed. "I had to stop you from humping your chick up against the wall a minute ago."

"You guys need anything else?" Billie asked rolling her eyes tucking the tray under her arm.

"How about you join us?" David asked up to her. Billie only shook her head with a smile.

"Kidnap me on one of my nights off. Maybe I will take you up on that offer." She said patting him on the shoulder playfully as she turned to leave. A strong hand grabbed her wrist flipping her around fast to suddenly find herself sitting on David lap. He leaned in quickly to whisper into her ear harshly.

"I'll hold you to that." He said. Billie felt a jolt of electric currents flow through her body at his hot breath on her ear as she leaped up from his lap David not stopping her as she glared down at him.

"You keep up that grabby shit and I will bite it off before you can stick it anywhere and shove you in dumpster." She said pointing a finger between his legs. He only smiled up at her in a way that send a shutter up her back. It was like he was daring her too.

"Billie-Jean!" her name was suddenly being yelled over the speaker. "Billie-jean get your ass back to the bar and do your fucking job! They are swarming me like starving mad animals!"

Billie looked to the speaker shaking her head at Jessy pleading help but she knew it was a shit show inside with the band here. Looking back to each of the boys.

"Till we meet again. And hopefully not when I'm hungry." She said sending the one called David a wink. She turned walking to the door swinging it open to walk in. she shut the door as she brought her hand to her forehead as she tried to push the hunger down. She felt her fangs beginning to force themselves out of her gums wanting her to go back and make a quick snack of one of them.

"BILLIE! SAVE ME!" she looked towards the bar seeing Jessy waving his arms franticly as people swarmed the bar.

"GET THE HELL OUT FROM BEHING MY BAR, GOREGE!" her voice boomed as a man jumped back from leaning over the bar. She grabbed her rag as she twisted it up and began to snap it towards the people.

"Back you crazy animals! Back!" she joked as everyone began to fire off orders towards her.

...

"Night guys!" Billie said as she walked away from the bar.

"Night girlie see you tomorrow!" Jessy said as he locked the door. Billie walked down the sidewalk of downtown towards her car as she rubbed the back of her neck. Looking down at her phone she saw it was almost five in the morning. The sun would be up in a few hours and she would be dead to the world.

She needed to find someone to eat before her nasty side came out and she ate the first person she found. She stopped at a cross light as she glanced around her eyes scanning the dark world trying to find someone to quench her satanic needs. The light changed as she walked across the street towards the other sidewalk to get closer to her car. It was then a speeding heartbeat came up behind her as she slowly glanced behind her. She saw someone was indeed following her.

He had a hoodie on covering his face as he was keeping a good distance from her but she could feel him moving closer to her with every step. Billie threw a swing into her hip as she walked to bait in the man who had other plans for her. Coming up to her car she stopped opening her purse as she searched for her keys taking her sweet time.

Just then someone grabbed her around the chest as a knife was pressed up to her neck.

"What the fuck!" she screamed as she played a weak human trying to get him off as his free hand came up to slam over her mouth.

"You scream I will slice your fucking neck open!" he hissed into her ear as he dragged her backwards. Billie still struggled in his arms as the man dragged her into an alleyway. He shoved her up against the wall as she could hear his disgusting panting in her ear. He still held the knife to her neck as she could feel it cutting her. He let go of her mouth as he reached down to try and rip her pants down.

Billie couldn't help but laugh then. A deep thick laugh at echoed around them. The man paused behind her before hissing into her ear.

"Whats so fucking funny bitch!?" he snapped. Billie was completely calm now as she slowly ran her hands up the brick wall her long nails dragging against it leaving a carved trail.

"Here I thought I would have to go hunting for my dinner." She said as flipped around so fast it startled the man jumping back. "But your brought me take out. Thank you honey, I'm too tired to chase down someone."

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes!" the man barked holding up a knife as her.

"Oh are they glowing?" Billie tilted her head. 'they only do when I'm hungry."

The man jumped forwards with the knife as Billie let him slam it right into her gut. She gasped out at the pain as she looked down at where he had stabbed her before rolling her head back up.

"This was a new shirt!" she snapped before she grabbed his wrist holding the knife to yank it out of her gut. The man cried out in pain as she twisted it hard back. She felt him trying to get his arm out of her grasp but his strength was no were near hers. She grabbed him around the neck suddenly cutting off his air supply as she leaned down smiling at him.

"I bet you taste so good baby." She cooed down to him. she moved her hands up to grab him where his jaw and neck met to yank his head to the side as she leaned down to run a tongue over his flesh feeling his heartbeat going crazy under it. Her fangs grew long and heavy in her mouth as opened her mouth to slam them into his neck to feed.

As soon as her fangs broke the skin the sweet taste of blood flowed into her mouth as she moaned in happiness to the feeling of it. Like a drug that made the burning need in her throat subside. She swallowed a few good amount of blood as the man tried to scream out unable to due to her hold around his neck. Billie fed from him feeling the prickling feeling of what seemed like a body high rushing over her skin. The man began to shake under her as she drained him of every drop of blood as he stopped fighting her as she listened to the beating of his heart stop in his chest as she yanked her fangs from his neck letting him go as his body fell backwards in a heavy thud hitting the ground.

She lifted up a finger slowly running it over her lips as she cleaned off the blood that has escaped from her mouth while she fed. She cleaned off her lips and chin as she brought her finger to her mouth cleaning it off. She felt the wave of pleasure from her kill running over her skin as she slowly opened her eyes looking down to the dead man at her feet.

She had long gotten over feeling bad for killing people. She needed this to survive. Even though she did not understand fully on what she was, she pretty sure she got the idea of the do's and don'ts of a vampire.

Sunlight bad, feed when awake. Don't tell anyone what you are.

Billie turned noticing her purse laying on the ground as she walked over to it bending down to grab it as she fished out her smokes. Placing one to her mouth she lit it with the lighter she had finally gotten back from Jessy. She took a few deep drags blowing out the smoke slowly as she glanced back down at the dead man. She needed to hide the body. She noticed a man hole sitting right behind him as she walked over to it kneeling down to hook a finger through the hole as she picked the heavy thing up with one finger.

Walking back to the man she grabbed him by his jacket dragging him towards the whole. Placing her ciggy to her lips to free up her other hands she drove her clawed hand into his neck above where she bite and ripped his neck open to hid the fang marks. Lifting the man up she let him go as he dropped into the darkness of the manhole to the sewers.

Using her foot she knocked the manhole cover back into place as she looked around her ears and eyes searching for any homeless person who had witnessed it and would be her next meal. Tossing her purse over her shoulder she walked towards the exit of the alleyway as she glanced around down the long sidewalk not spying anyone as she pulled her ciggy from her lips letting out a heavy cloud of smoke.

"Bed time, sleepy time. I'm gonna cuddle my pillow so good.." She muttered to herself as she walked to her car to drive home and get some sleep before she went on a killing rampage.

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please let me know what you think? My other story is Tainted Love...sadly I haven't updated in a while over there. But I've hit a writers block. Please R &R!**_

Billie woke up to the sun setting over the horizon as she slowly sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms up high above her as she let a yawn escape her lips. Rubbing her face she slowly climbed out of bed as she walked towards the curtains to her apartment as she swung them open looking out over the darkening world. The sun had set but the world was still lit rom its retreat. Walking to her bedroom door she unlocked it still feeling sleepy as she took a few steps through the hallways to the bathroom.

Flipping on the light she slid over to the sink as she turned on the water splashing her face as she sat up to look into the mirror.

She let a sigh out not seeing herself. She was still not used to it. Grabbing a towel she cleaned off her face as she grabbed her makeup bag and began to apply the eye liner to her eyes. Some how she had mastered the art of putting makeup on perfectly without needed a mirror. Adding eyes shadow and some mascara she shoved her makeup bag back into its home on a shelf as she turned walking out of the bathroom not needing it for anything else.

The weird thing about being a vampire was the lack of needing the bathroom. She could eat like a high elephant and the food just magically disappeared. She couldn't even remember the last time she did polished the porcelain throne.

It was a mystery to her but she gave up trying to figure it out years ago.

Billie went back into her room as she swung open her closet and began to fish out an outfit for the night.

"No. No. No. NO." she kept saying tossing shirts and clothes over her shoulders. She grabbed a black tank top she had cut the bottom so it sat right above her belly button. She slid it on as she grabbed some low riding black jean pants that sat almost too low on her hips but she didn't care. She grabbed some high heels boots as she tried to yank them on. Soon she was hopping on one foot fighting to squeeze her right foot into the boot ridiculously bouncing around her room.

"These fucker fit last week!" she snapped finally yanking them on. Reaching into her closet she pulled out faded grey vest that had a bunch of patches she had sewed on. Medals hung on the front as metal chains hung across where the sleeve should have been. She pulled the vest on as she grab the thick mass of her hair yanking it out as she walked out of her bedroom running a hand through it to get the knots out.

"Off to work I go." She said as she came to her living room as she sighed looking over the large room that had a bomb go off in it at some point in the last few months. She walked around her couches filled with clothes and random crap she began to dig around for her keys figuring she stuffed them some place when she got home. Picking up papers piled on her kitchen counter she searched for her phone and keys.

Sighing frustrated with herself she began to yank things off her couch as she unearthed a pare of heels.

"Why on earth haven't I worn these yet?" she asked herself. "And when did I buy them?"

She sat there thinking for a moment looking over the black heels trying to remember when she got them. Shrugging her shoulders she tossed them behind her as she kept digging. Just then a knocking came to her door as she sighed giving up on her search for the moment as she strolled to her front door. Peeking through the small peep hole she saw a familiar face of her neighbor as she unlocked the five locks as she opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Kevin, my man, what's up?" she asked leaning up against the door frame. The boy standing before her went as still as a statue at the sight of her his eyes went wide as his mouth fell open. Billie couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She waited for him to say something only opening and closing his mouth as airs escaped past his lips. He was about five five with curly brown hair brown hair and large framed glasses. He was a nerd that Billie almost never saw leave his apartment unless they crossed paths in the hallway. Silly little boy, he always had the deer in headlight look when she said hi to him.

"Hello earth to Kevin!?" she laughed waving a hand before his face as he blinked a few times before thrusting a package in his hand at her face causing her to jump at the sudden movement. She reached out slowly taking the package as she looked down seeing it was addressed to her as a smile formed back over her face.

'Oh Sweet!" she said happily, "I've been expecting this for a while. Thank-" she looked up just in time to see Kevin apartment door slam shut. Billie couldn't help but snicker as she shut her door walking down her short hallway to her living room as she placed the box on the back of the couch. She lifted up her hand with her sharpen pointed black nails as she ripped it across the top to slice the tape open.

Opening the box she yanked out the tissue paper and bubble wrap quickly as she smiled at her newest toy she found online. Pulling out the item she smiled looking it over. It was a short metal tool that had a handle you twisted until it opened four large leaves slowly…and painfully.

"Another Pear of Anguish to add to my collection!" she snickered as she walked towards a door looking over the torturing tool from the medieval days. It was used to punish liars and woman back in the day very painfully. Grabbing a handle to the door she swung it open hitting a switch as a large room lit up. Billie smiled looking over her room. She called it her Purple Play room. But it was far from kid friendly.

Over the last seven years she had collected items like this. Why? She found them absolutely fascinating.

She grew up in such a tight nit family and if you missed one day of church you would be going to hell. Her family had kept her mostly hidden from the outside world. She was not allowed to watch movies or read books unless her Parents approved it wasn't going against the Bible. It wasn't until they were at the mall one Christmas when she passed by some TV's and someone had the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre playing for some reason. Billie remember watching the TV lost in the movie that was filled with horror and blood.

From that day forth she started to sneak to a friend house to watch scary movies falling in love with the darker world that her family was trying to keep her from. One day she skipped school to go to the library and she came across the horror novel section and began to read thrillers. By chance she stumbled across a book on bloody world of torturing devices. She became fascinated with them and wanted to collect them.

Not saying she was into torturing she just loved the twisted world that she was never allowed to see.

Billie walked through her room of collections as she stopped at a glass case. Grabbing the glass window that slid she opened it to look down at the other Pears of Anguish she had found online over the years. She had about five cases packed into this room with tools and things that would cause nightmares for most. Looking around her room she smiled at her large collection loving every single item. She walked towards the corner of the room where her Iron Maiden she had saved up money for months for sat open. Some man in Germany had unearthed it in his backyard and decided to try and sell if for extra cash.

Billie was still paying the bank off for this loan. Hell she had a hard time getting the money for it. She had to have a friend get the cash for her because she couldn't got to the bank during the day. Lucky for her one night she had killed a Pimp. He had yanked her into his car to try and 'Persuade' her into working for him. After she killed him she looked into his back seat and the dumbass had about fifty grand sitting in a duffle bag. Billie wasn't one for stealing money…but she hit the jackpot.

Grabbing a Swiffer she stood on the tippy toes as she whipped off some dust from a case as she turn to walk out of her room of Horrors as she shut the light off shutting the door behind her.

Everyone had their secrets. This was Billie biggest one. Besides being a vampire. She turned looking over her mess of a house as she tried to remember where she stashed her keys and phone. Just on cue her phone began to buzz as she scanned her apartment hearing the buzzy with her inhuman hearing. Walking to where she heard the buzzing she picked up some papers smiling when she found her phone and keys.

"Jello?" she said after swiping the little green answer button .

"Where the hell are you?!" A woman snapped on the other end. "I can't fight off these drunk'n idiots by myself."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Tess." she laughed walking towards the front door. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Walking out the door right now."

"Hurry your ass up." Tess snapped on the other end as she hung up to get back to work.

...

"I'm not singing!" Billie laughed from behind the bar at some old bikers.

"Come on Billie-jean!" a few old bikers laughed as Billie shook her head restocking some liquor.

"just one song!" One said.

"We promise to pick a good one!" another joked.

Billie rolled her eyes. It was karaoke night and almost every Sunday and Tuesday night she was harassed by these old timers for her to get up on stage to sing something from their golden days. Billie only shook her head as she tossed a thumb towards Tess pouring some shots.

"She loves the attention. Let her sing!" Billie said.

"No we want you too!" One said after taking a drink of his beer. "You can sound like Bonnie Tyler or Pat Benatar so easily."

"Please please pleassssssse!" one begged clasping his hands together begging her. Billie rolled her eyes once more as Tess grabbed the last bottles from Billie hands waving her to go.

"We need to keep our best costumers happy!" Tess joked as Billie groaned as she tossed down her rag annoyed walking around the counter. Just then the group of bikers sitting at the bar began to chant her name as she walked through the bar.

"Looks like our own Billie-Jean is going to give us a show!" Jacob said into the mic. He came in every Sunday and Tuesday to set up his karaoke machine for the bar as Billie sent him the middle finger stepping up onto the stage.

Billie snagged the mic from him as she looked back over to the old geezers that had been attacking her for the last half hour to have her sing.

"What do you dipsticks wanna hear?" she asked.

As if on cue a Pat Benatar song came on as she glanced over to Jacob as she lifted the mic to her lips and began to sing. Her voice came out sounding just like the original singer of the song.

"This bloody road remains a mystery. This sudden darkness fills the air. What are we waiting for? Won't anybody help us? What are we waiting for?" she began to sing. a few ladies sitting down at the front of the stage began to clap their hands along to her sings.

"We can't afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy, it's a do or die situation. We will be invincible." Billie sang on the stage as all the old folks screamed and cheered for her.

"This shattered dream you cannot justify. We're gonna scream until we're satisfied. What are we running for? We've got the right to be angry. What are we running for when there's nowhere we can run to anymore?" Billie kept her eyes on the woman dancing around to the 80's song in front of the stage not wanting to see who else could be watching her sing.

"We cant afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy! It's a do or die situation we will be invincible and with the power of conviction there is no sacrifice. It's a do or die situation we will be invincible" she didn't have to look at the board to know the words she sang this song a dozen times and sang it right on tune. she knew if Pat was there right now she would be impressed on how she sounded just like her. She sang the rest of the song as it ended as the whole bar took up cheering and howling out her name. Billie did a dramatic bow throwing her head down so her long hair fell over her face as she held out her arms as she stood back up

"Why is it I always have to sing that stupid movies song? Is it because my damn name is Billie-Jean!?" she laughed into the mic.

She turned to hand the mic back to Jacob who shook his head with a wide smile waving a little paper in his hands. Billie brows came together not understanding as he lifted his own mic to his lips.

"Looks like the crowds wants more of show then that Billie." He said.

"More more!" People began to chat behind her. Billie looked back to her customers as she held up the mic once more walking to the edge of the stage.

"No more." She said holding her hand up to wave a finger.

"One more song!" the bar began to clap and chant over and over again. Billie sighed running a hand through her hair as she gave her head a little shake.

'Alright what the hell do you want me to sing?" she turned to the men who talked her into it at the bar cheering and clapping. "You boys better be tipping me good."

Just then barracuda began to blast on the speakers. Billie groaned knowing who put this request in as she sent Tess the middle finger from the bar knowing this was her favorite band. She lifted the mic and began to sing the song. After five songs and two encores Billie held out the mic dropping it to the stage as she turned walking off over singing. She got a lot of good jobs and "You bring me back to my younger days" from a lot of people. Most of them living their younger years here through the 70's and 80's. She got to the bar as she gave Tess a death stare. Tess was one step a head of her siding her favorite drink at her and nodded her head to go take a break.

Billie was soon sitting on her favorite chair legs up on the table head relaxed back taking a few deep drags of her smokes as she looked at her phone typing a few words to check on a items that was for sale on eBay wanting to outbid someone for it..

"Marry me." Someone yelled next to her making her jumped and beginning to choke on her smoke. She flipped her head around finding the man called Paul kneeling down on one knee holding a shot glass out filled with some liquor.

'What the…" she said still trying to clear her throat of the smoke. "Hell are you talking about?"

Paul just wore his wide cheesy smile as he got up from his one knee setting the shot glass down on the table as Billie pulled her feet off as he settled into a seat next to her.

"You should have been born a few decades ago" he said fishing out his own ciggys to light one. "that was the best karaoke I've seen in a while."

"A lot of people say that." Billie snickered. "Sometime I wish I was born in the 70's. Just to see the fashion in the 70's and 80's."

"Its was horrible. I don't suggest you go there just to check that out." Billie turned looking behind her at hearing David voice as he walk around her setting two bottle of beer down on the table as he settled into the seat on the other side of her.

"It wasn't that bad." Paul said with a laugh. David only gave him a look one brow raised as if clearly saying 'Are you fucking kidding me.'

"I think the only ones that haven't changed since then are the punks." David said relaxed back in his seat pulling a smoke from behind his ear that was tucked under his beanie.

"That's true.." Paul said pointing his fingers holding his smokes at David. "got me there. You would think they would change like the rest of the fashion world. At least Mullets are not the big thing anymore."

Billie couldn't help but snicker at that comment as the boys glanced at her.

"I can name five men that come in here still thinking they got the party going on in the back of their heads." Billie threw a thumb over her shoulder to the door to the bar.

"Yeah but they are all old geezer. They can pull it off. I bet if David was to try that look he would loose all the pussy that falls into his lap now an days." Paul said smiling wide at David.

"Hey Man, just a faze." David smiled back waving a hand holding his smoke.

"Faze my white ass," Paul snickered.

"You two talk like you lived through the 80's or something." Billie said looked back and forth between them. Both boys just shared another glance as Paul pushed the shot glass towards her more.

"Hey those were the greatest years of our lives!" he snickered.

"What? In your past life?" Billie laughed shoving the shot glass back towards him. "You kids cant be that much older then me."

"I think you would be surprised on how old we really are." Paul teased picking up the shot glass to put it right in front of her once more. Just then a hand came out of no where smacking him upside the head hard.

"What the fuck man?" Paul snapped grabbing the back of his head to look up at Dwayne who was standing next to him holding some beers bottle by the neck in one hand plus a shot glass like a pro not spilling it.

Billie just watched as Dwayne rounded the table to sit on the other side of her as he set his beers down pulling the chair out to relax back into it.

"You guys travel in a Heartbreaker Wolf pack or something?" Billie asked taking another drag of her smoke as she looked down to her phone seeing she had a few more minutes before she had to go in.

"Take your shot woman." Paul said.

"I don't want it." Billie laughed picking up her drink. "I've got my Frou Frou drink, I'll get in trouble for taking shots. Besides I didn't pour it how do I know its safe?"

"I promise I only drug the idiot ones." Paul teased. Billie yanked her smoke out her lips sending a wide smile at him.

"And what does that make me?" she laughed with a challenge.

"Paul I'd advise you don't answer that." David snickered. "Your sinking your own ship if you do.."

"What?" Paul said looking back and forth between Billie and David. "I'm not saying I drugged her drink. I don't need too. I got enough mojo to get her without it."

"Oh really?" Billie laughed. "And here I didn't think you could get anymore full of yourself."

"It's an endless supply of shit coming from him so don't hold your breath." Dwayne snickered taking a drink.

Billie heard her phone vibrate on the table as she picked it up seeing it was a Text from one of her older friends demanding that she called her. As if she sensed Billie reading the text her phone began to buzz.

"God damn this woman is persistent." Billie said under her breath as she swiped the phone open.

"What the hell do you want, Casey?" Billie said holding the phone to her cheek.

"Wow such manners." David laughed at her as Billie ignored him.

"Where the hell have you been hiding under a damn rock?" Casey snapped on the other end.

"No I've been busy." Billie said taking a drag of her smoke.

"Listen I need you tomorrow night." Casey said.

"I'm working." Billie lied.

"No your not!" Casey laughed. "I already talked to Jessy he said you had the night off!"

"Fuck I forget you two are blood related and actually talk to each other." Billie said.

"Not everyone is like you and your family sweetie." Casey laughed. "But I need your help with something."

"Well what do you want? Drugs? Weed? Laid by man with a dick the size of a Clydesdale? I know someone with one of those." Billie laughed to the phone. At the last part of Billie comment Paul let a volcano of his drink spray from his mouth showering David across the table who jumped up hitting the metal table sending all the drink flying all over the place. Billie jumped back bringing her knees up as she watched Dwayne try to bail from his seat as bottle flew at him so fast decking him right between the face sending him flying backwards in his seat. Poor Paul was coughing so hard choking on his own spit trying to breath right as Beer and booze flew everywhere all over him and Dwayne.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" David roared whipping the whiskey spit to his face off. Billie mouth was hanging open in complete shock at what just happened as she began to laugh. A full blown belly laugh as she held the back of her hand holding her phone to her lips as she began to laugh so hard snorts started to come from her.

"Jesus sorry!" Paul finally said through his coughing fit as David was already ripping off his shirt to whip his face of the sticky mess. Dwayne was still laying on his back trying to figure out how a bottle just took him out.

"Oh my god that was…that was...!" she laughed unable to finish her sentence. She had to get up and walk away but her legs gave out as she was laughing so hard still at the scene that just happened. Dropping to her knees she was laughing so hard she was crying.

The door swung open as Marko came out holding a shot and beer in both hands with a girl under his arm as his smile fell looking away from his date at the scene before them. David was getting naked, Paul was choking, Dwayne was laying on his back drinking a beer and Billie was almost in the fetal position dying of laughter and snorting like a pig.

"Um…"he started looking around confused. "What the hell did I miss?"

Billie slowly climbed to her feet as she staggered towards where Marko was still laughing as she passed him trying to cover her mouth to stop the snorting as she swung the door open stumbling inside.

Marko and his girl turned watching her run inside as Marko turned back to his buddies still not sure what the hell to think of what he was looking at.

"I'm going to fucking Kill you!" David hissed tossing his wet shirt down stocking towards Paul who was now laughing at what happened.

Tess walked around the corner coming out to hunt for Billie to get back to work when she found her leaning up against the wall shaking with laughter.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"Clydesdale." Billie mumbled while laughing banging a fist against the wall.

"Clydesdale?" Tess asked confused.

"Clydesdale then ka-boom!" she said lifting both arms up motion like a bomb went off. "I need…I need to go sit down before I Pee myself."

Tess looked back at the door as she shook her head not understanding what happened but she grabbed Billie arm dragging her back towards the bar. Billie was still laughing and snickering as she replayed Dwayne getting sucker punched by the beer bottle. It took Billie twenty minutes to stop herself from snickering as she was back working behind the bar stacking dirty dishes into a tray for the back. She had forgotten about Casey phone call making a note to call her back. She noticed movement as she looked up watching four Boys walking past her as she had to bite her bottom lip failing from not smiling.

"Shut it!" David snapped pointing a finger at her as he passed the bar. His wet clothes back on as he walked through the crowds of people. She looked to see Dwayne following behind David as she couldn't help herself.

"Hey Dwayne is that a birthmark!?" she laughed pointing to her forehead as he sent her two middle fingers the perfect round indent of the bottom of a bottle on his forehead. Billie lost it and began to laugh once more. Paul and Marko walked up to the bar as she only smiled wide at them.

"I should be paying you boys for the entertainment around here." Billie snickered as Paul gave a short snort at her comment.

"I still have no idea what the hell happened. But Night Billie." Marko said sending her a wink and a wide smile as he turned to walk over to where his girl was waiting for him.

"You fucking owe me for that shit." Paul said as Billie gathered some dirty glasses off the counter.

"I don't owe you shit." Billie smiled over at him. "But after that shit you boys are more then welcome to come back anytime. Like watching the three stooges it's a good show especially live."

"HA HA." Paul said in a mocking voice. "I'm going to make a early exit before I embarrass myself around you even more. My manhood already feeling it."

Billie didn't think her smile could get any wider as she sent Paul a wink as he rolled his eyes shaking his head as he tossed a few dollar bills into the counter for her leaving. She grabbed the dollar bills to shove into her Tip jar when she paused seeing it was two one hundred dollar bills. Billie glanced back to the door watching Paul follow the rest of his Wolf pack out as she stuffed the bills into the tip jar and went back to making drinks.

She secretly hoped they would come back again.

The next evening right after the sun had set Billie walked into the bar to relieve the afternoon crew after Jessy called asking her to pick up a shift. Rubbing the back of her neck she tired to fight off a yawn not feeling like she got enough sleep. She skipped out on feeding on someone again before work and knew she was going to regret it later. Monday nights were a lot slower and she knew the older folks were already there getting their drinks before the younger crowd showed up.

"Evening Billie!" Tess said as Billie rounded the bar counter. Tess was leaning up against the other side of the bar reading a news paper as she glanced over to Billie who grabbed a glass and the hand held dispenser to pour herself a glass of water really quick.

"You hear about the three women bodies they found Yesterday?" Tess asked looking up from the paper as Billie froze for a second as she counted in her head on who she had killed in the last week noting it couldn't have been her. She rarely killed a woman unless she was running late. Her taste was more for the males of the human species.

"Nope. Nor do I care since they don't concern me." Billie said taking a drink of her water as she stuffed her bag and jacket under the counter near Tess.

"Well take a look at this." Tess folded the paper up as she flipped it around to show Billie the picture on the front page of the three girls. They showed a Facebook picture of the three girls standing next to each other in front of a bar. Billie recognized the bar behind the girls.

"Crap I remember those girls. They are Woo girls that come in almost every Friday or Saturday before they go dancing." Billie said looking over the picture.

"Be ready for some cops coming in to ask questions." Tess sighed.

"What the hell is a Woo girl?" a old biker asked sitting next to Tess at the bar. Both Billie and Tess acted like they were taking a shot as they lifted there hands up high yelling "WOOOOOO" at the same time. The biker just laughed shaking his head understanding now.

"Well I don't know their names or where they went." Billie said filling her glass once more. "All those blonde dips look the same after a while."

"Hey I'm a blonde!" Tess snapped as she folded the paper hitting Billie as she walked past her behind the bar.

"Yeah but your IQ is higher then a 50 they usually don't break that." Billie snickered as she dodged Tess tossing the paper at her once more.

"Just because they are blondes doesn't make them stupid!" Tess laughed. "I know plenty of dark haired girls that are idiots."

"Okay, you're right," Billie said shrugging her shoulders. "Not all blonde are idiots."

Billie walked over to the register to sign in as she cleaned the bar of any dirty glasses to get ready for the evening rush to come in if there was any.

Walking over to the radio juke box she began to punch in band names that started to blast over the speakers around the bar.

Within an hour the ten people sitting in the bar turned to thirty people. Billie was behind the counter working by herself as someone ran the kitchen. Billie began to run around the bar tables to gather up dirty glasses as she was busy wiping down a table as she sang along to the song blasting over the speakers. Her body swung to the song Mambo Italiano as she lips sang along to the music not really care if anyone was watching her. She was lost in the song as she leaned over a table swinging hips to the beat of the music as she wiped off the table.

"That ass is Looking beautiful as always." Someone snickered behind her over the music knocking Billie out of her groove as she quickly flipped around finding four set of eyes staring at her.

"Don't you boys have some other bartenders to terrorize?" Billie laughed stacking some dirty glasses on her tray.

"None that have a lady with such a fine ass as yours." Paul teased holding his phone up as if he was going to take a picture. "Keep cleaning you bending over like that is hot. All you need is a maid outfit and it's perfect."

Billie twisted the rag up snapping it at Paul who blocked it with his arm laughing at her.

"The usual?" Billie asked picking up the tray looking between the boys.

"Don't you ever get a night off?" Marko asked her leaning on the table. "be nice to talk besides on your breaks."

Billie thought about it for a moment before she shook her head.

"I got bills to pay, cant afford a night off." She said. Marko shook his head at her answer.

"You need a sugar daddy, Baby." Paul said pulling out a large wad of money from his pocket. "I nominate myself!"

"I don't need a fucking Sugar Daddy." Billie laughed rolling her eyes. "I'm a big girl and you would be the last one I would pick as my go to guy. I'd take these three and the homeless guy out front over you any day."

"Ouch." Paul said holding a hand to his heart. "why must you hit my pride where it really hurts?"

Billie just rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away from the table.

"Be back with your drinks." She laughed walking back to the bar. She cleaned her dishes quickly as she loaded the tray up with the boys drinks. Walking back to the table Billie noticed the Boys were no longer alone. A flock of girls now around them drooling all over them.

She didn't bother to bug them as she set the drink down on the table before the boys quickly.

"You girls want anything?" Billie asked before she left.

"Mikes hard lemonade." One of the girls said up to her in a high and mighty tone. Billie couldn't help but laugh before biting her bottom lip fast to shut her up.

"What is so fucking funny?" the blonde girl snapped up to Billie.

"You best be getting something stronger then that kiddie juice to get into one of these boys pants." Billie laughed as the girl's face turned bright red suddenly. Paul snorted out a laugh as Marko had to look off somewhere else to hid a smile. David just sat at the table shaking his head as he took a drag of his smoke at her comment. Dwayne just rolled his eyes taking a drink of his new beer. Billie decided to fuck with Dwayne leaning down to look at his forehead.

"Damn man, I think that bottle left a dent." She snickered.

"Fuck off!" Dwayne snapped leaning back to glare at her. She just laughed before looking to the girls.

"What do you girls want?" she asked.

"Whiskey coke." One said.

"Long Island." Another said.

"Water. I'm DD." Another girl snapped at Billie annoyed at her little comment to her friend. Billie only laughed not intimidated by the girls in the least bit as she walked back to the bar to grab their drinks.

An hour later the boys had the girls on hard liquor as the WOO girl came out within all of them after shots. Billie set her tray down full of a bunch of different shots as she handed them out. She ignored the annoying laugh coming from the girls hanging over the boys. They had moved from their table to a pool table across the bar as she quickly dumped the booze walking past David who held out a few twenties for her a cocky smile on his lips as she just snagged the money and kept walking needing to get to her other customers.

The Party group all went for their shots taking them as the girls screamed WOOO super loud over the music as Billie couldn't help but laugh. The Boys sure picked a bunch of ladies for the night. After handing out some more drinks to other people sitting around the Dive Bar she made to the end of the bar lighting herself a smoke as she glanced down by the phone seeing the news paper Tess had left for her. She picked up the paper once more looking at the girls on the paper as she tried to remember what happened to them that night. She usually didn't take note of anymore so if the cops did come in asking question about where and who they went with she wouldn't be able to answer.

The girls let up another Woo as Billie glanced over the bar seeing the girls hanging on the Boys as Paul was taking a shot at the pool ball.

Something clicked then. She glanced back down at the paper then back to the Boys and their lady friends. She suddenly remembered who these girls were hanging out with. It was the busy night she first met the Boys but She remembered one of the girls from the picture shoving money into her face for drinks. The Woo reminding her who the girls were with. The boys seemed to always attract the loud ass girls the last few nights they were in here.

Billie shook her head at the idea. They didn't seem like a bunch of killers. They strike Billie as a bunch of young boys just out to get their dicks wet. They seemed human to they core. Not that she had met any other vampire but she could not sense anything different about them. She set the papers down as she lifted her smoke up to her lips looking at the girls faces smiling back at her.

"HELLO!?" someone said again as Billie jumped and began to choke on the smoke.

"Shit breath!" Paul laughed as he reached over the bar and began to slap Billie back. She shoved it off glaring over at him.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped. Paul only gave her a smug look as he tossed some twenties onto the bar.

"Going to keep supplying us with some lovey WOOOOO's?" Billie said drastically extending the woo as she grabbed the money walking down the bar to grab shot glasses.

"I would rather listen to you go WOO on top of me." Paul said as he glanced over his shoulder to the group by the pool table. "But I guess I have to settle with someone else for the night."

"Fucking cheesy man." she laughed.

"I don't think you could handle my man talk, Baby Girl." Paul said sending her a wide wicked smile. "Or handle me rocking your world till the sun came up before we both passed out dead to the world."

"I'll put memo in my phone for that." She said filling the shot glasses as she paused replaying that last part he said as she glanced towards him the wicked smile playing on his lips still. She thought about it for a second before shaking her head to finish filling the shot glasses thinking it was just a figure of speech he was using.

"Speaking of that. How about I finally get your number." Paul said leaning on the bar. "I promise no nudes for the first week."

"NO." she laughed as she stacked the glasses on a tray.

"You will give into me one of these days, no woman has resisted my charm for long." Paul challenged. Billie grabbed the tray as she stopped next to him at the bar as she grabbed him suddenly by the pants yanking him closer to her as she leaned up into his face her hips pressed up against his.

"You talk too much for me. I like my man to be silent and get straight to the point." She smiled up to him. "Like Dwayne. I bet he could rock my world and wouldn't say a damn thing during it."

Paul mouth fell open as she just licked her lips seductively walking away from the stunned man. Billie came to the group to dump off the new shots and gather the dirty ones. Paul was quick to join the group as Billie only looked over her shoulder and decided to fuck with him just a little bit more. She set her tray down as she walked over to where Dwayne was leaning up against the wall with his tipsy girl as Billie stopped before him. He was whispering something into his lady friend ear but turned to look at Billie who had stopped before him.

"Humor me." Billie smiled as she grabbed Dwayne by the his shirt fast yanking him down as she slammed her mouth over his fast. Dwayne jumped not expecting her attack as she invaded his mouth with her tongue before she pulled away not before biting his lip good and hard as she stepped back with a wide wicked smile. The girl next to him made a disgusted gasp towards Billie as she ignored the girl turning back to the group. David, Marko and Paul all had their mouths on the floor as Billie walked up to where the new shots were taking one to down it as she sent Paul her wicked smile after feeling the burn of the whiskey down her throat.

"See he has nothing to say." She threw a thumb over her shoulder as she grabbed her tray of dirty glasses as she stopped next to the yet again shocked Paul. "You want to get in my pants just sew your big mouth shut and go for it. I don't like to square dance with small pillow talk."

She reached up shutting his jaw closed as she walked away a sway in her hips to the music as Daft Punk "Get Lucky" basted over the speakers.

"Holy shit and fuck me running." Paul said watching Billie walk away as he began to wave his hand franticly at his face turning back to the boys still staring shocked at the retreating woman. "Did it just get hot in here?"

The Boys stayed clear of Billie the rest of the night as she cleaned up after last call. At some point during the night she had looked up to see if the Boys needed more drinks finding them and the girls were gone. She didn't bother to think twice about them as she went on cleaning to close up. After the bar was locked up Billie decided to go for a walk to find someone for dinner. A smoke to her lips she walked down the dead streets. She kept an ear out for a heartbeat that sounded good as she came to a stop light waiting for it to change as she watched the late night cabs drive by.

She took a deep breath in before she let it out to take another drag of her smoke. Something caught her attention suddenly.

Blood.

And it was fresh. She turned away from the street looking down the sidewalk as she could see a few homeless people sleeping up against the buildings of downtown. Walking away from the crossing she followed the scent of blood. Her eyes scanned the sleeping bodies hearing their heartbeats over the passing cars as she could smell the scent of blood getting stronger with every step. Her smoke dangling between her lips she came to a large alleyway between two buildings as she paused lifting up her hand to pull her smoke from her lips. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit alleyway as she knew the scent of blood was coming from there.

Billie glanced around her before she began to walk down the alleyway to find out who it belonged too. Her heels clicked on the cement ground as her eyes slowly darted from side to side trying to find the person the blood belonged too. She could feel her blood lust growing with every step closer. Billie passed a dark slit under one of the buildings but she passed it something told her to stop as she turned back to the darkness her inhuman eyes taking over to see what was in it. The smell of blood was so strong her inner monster was going crazy with need.

Walking into the darkness she came to a sudden stop as the sound of splashing came from her feet. the ciggy between her lips falling out at the sight before her as she looked around the small area.

"Holy…..guacamole." she stuttered out.

The ground was just one large puddle of blood. There was about seven feet of ground between the walls…and it was filled with blood. Billie had never seen so much blood in her whole life besides fake blood on TV.

She took a step back not understanding what it was as she turned to look at the walls seeing they were also coated in blood some of it still trickling down fresh.

"Jesus f'n Christ." Billie said eyes wide. Billie walked backwards from the small slit in the wall. She looked around the alleyway once more as she tried to take in a deep breath to see if there was any other place that the body, well bodies for the amount of blood, could be. Whoever did this had just done it and they could not have gotten far with the bodies. But the fucked up thing was she could not smell any other scent, not even a trail to where the bodies could be. She looked to the ground knowing that there should have been a trail of blood somewhere.

Nothing.

WTF Batman? Was all she could think. She looked back to the dark slit in the wall and at all the blood. Someone was just slaughtered in there like a pig and whoever did just vanished into thin air. Billie wasn't scared if they were still around, if they still were, she couldn't sense anyone. She knew she could take on anyone being what she was buy this didn't make any sense to her.

Her own bloodlust was going crazy at the sight if this as she decided to leave not wanting to be caught at a sight of a massacre. She stepped back into the darkness picking up her dropped ciggy from the pool of blood not wanting to leave any trace of her here. She quickly turned walking out of the alleyway at her brain tried to process what she just saw. She never felt the eyes watching her leave.

Paul and Dwayne slowly walked out of the shadows a ways down watching Billie book it out of the alleyway. When they has sensed Billie coming they had quickly booked it from where they were having fun with their ladies so Billie wouldn't see them. David and Marko had taken off with their girls bodies already dead as David wanted her to figure it out on her own on who they were. Not walking in on them killing someone. They all could tell there was something off about this little lady.

"Is she stupid or just playing dumb?" Paul asked nodding towards where Billie had left.

"Beats the hell out of me." Dwayne said. "but I don't think she realized that another vampire did that."

"What the fuck is wrong with this chick?" Paul laughed. "You think she would catch on that we are like her."

"I think she believes the spaceship to your planet isn't coming to take you back anytime soon." Dwayne laughed.

"Fuck you, Man." Paul snapped at him as they both turned hearing whimpering coming from behind them.

"Oh don't worry Ladies." Paul snickered stepping closer to one of the girls shaking on the ground as they moved closer to the wall both in shock watching the massacre of their other friends . "We haven't forgotten about you. How about we take this party back to our pad. You both are gonna love it."

The girls let up a scream as Dwayne and Paul both grabbed the girls dragging them upwards to the darkness of the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this. I knew it was gonna be a tough one to bring the Boys to our time. But I do have a very good story laid out so far. Please R &R!**

…

After that night it had been almost two weeks since she saw the Boys. Every night she worked she hoped they would come back. She didn't know why but it was a first that she wanted to be around some human boys like that. She mostly liked to keep to herself but it got lonely after a while. She tried dating someone but that failed. The Prick had cheated on her with another person she thought to be a friend. After that she just didn't trust anyone.

Being a lone vampire was boring at some points. She always wondered if she would ever meet another vampire, maybe they could show her secret powers she didn't realize she had. Billie would wonder the streets of Portland on her nights off searching for another vampire. Hoping to come across one in a dance club or somewhere. She really had no idea where to find one or where they could hunt.

She all but gave up looking for another vampire in the last few years. And was beginning to think maybe she was the only one in Portland. Some nights she would sit in her Purple Play room rereading pages of her books and think back to when she became a vampire. She could not remember how she became one, that was a big mystery to her. She knew her family had no idea what she was. They were still hurt and it took a few years for her Mother to even take her phone calls after she left. But the night she killed so many people she ran not wanting to hurt her family. As much as they drove her nuts, she still loved them.

Billie was sitting at the bar reading something on her phone that her sister had sent to her trying to talk her into coming home for her wedding. She was torn between going but it was set for the middle of summer at three in the afternoon. There was no way in hell she could even go if she wanted too. And she was running out of excuses. She still didn't even tell her family where she was in Oregon. And lucky for her using mostly cash to pay for most things and also has her phone line in someone else name and address someplace else in Oregon so her family could not track her. Her father was the sheriff of her lovely hometown and she was surprised he had not used his connections to hunt her down yet.

For a Wednesday night it was pretty quiet at the Dive Bar. She lifted up her drink to take a sip as she glanced around the bar seeing the two customers were still working on their drinks.

Dear fucking lord where was everyone tonight?

After taking a drink she licked her lips still tasting the blood of her victim. She made sure after that freaky night of finding that bloody scene that she fed before work. Lucky for her it was one of her nights off. Jessy was somewhere off in the back patio getting a blowjob from his wife most likely as Billie held down the fort until he got back. The papers and News Channels were still all a buzz about the murder scene from two weeks ago. No bodies had showed up yet according to the News but they were running DNA test on the blood found at the sight. Billie made sure to hunt in a different part of town not wanting to dump the body any where near where the freaky murders were happening.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you," Billie sang along to the song coming on the Juke Box as she grabbed her pack of smokes to light one.

"Change this fucking song before its stuck in my head please." A cry came from behind the counter as Billie watched a man stand up from fixing something under the bar. Ashton, the bar cook, grabbed a rag cleaning off his hands as Billie only smiled at him grabbing the remote to the internet Juke Box turning up the music as she began to yell the words at him.

"Ooo, eee, ooo, ah ah ting tang walla walla, bang bang." She yelled at him as he grabbed the soda dispenser aiming at Billie who jumped in her seat quickly turning the music down and hit the shuffle button to change the song. He would fire at her he done it before and would do it again.

"Fuck now its stuck." Ashton hissed slamming the dispenser down back into its home.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm board as fuck and I shouldn't even be here." Billie laughed placing her smoke to her lips once more. "After the news of that murder down around here not many people wanna come to our neck of the woods."

"When that guy was found dead in his car a block away that didn't stop anyone." Ashton snapped tossing the rag down.

"That's because it was around new years. That's why people came down. And we had some killer bands playing." Billie snickered as she saw Ashton started to look around for something to clean.

"Don't bother, Jessy already cleaned everything," she said not looking up from her phone, "Twice."

"Well what about them?" Ashton asked pointing to the old couple in the corner. "They want something to eat? I'll go make them some gourmet cheesy sticks. Fuck I'll even stack them like the damn Eiffel Tower. I got toothpicks." Ashton said nodding to the old couple.

"I already asked them twice and so did Jessy if they wanted something to eat for you." Billie laughed. "All they want are drinks. Don't bug them or you're going to lose our only paying customers for the night."

"Well I'm going to go make them my Leaning Tower of cheeseburger." Ashton snapped walking down the bar towards the kitchen. "I gotta do something before I go nuts."

"Make me some Jalapeno poppers while your back there!" Billie yelled back.

The sound of the bells to the front door jingled as someone opened the door slowly Billie pulled her ciggy from her lips looking behind her to welcome someone new to the place.

A group of woman walked in as they all sported bright pink shirts. One in the middle of the group walked through the door with a white veil on as Billie sighed killing her smoke knowing that she would have to do Jessy Job now until he got back from humping his wife. Jumping up off the stool she tossed her phone under the counter as she watched the large group of ten woman walk towards the bar.

"Evening ladies, ID please." Billie said as the girls swarmed the bar. As the women handed her their driver license they began to fire off drinks as she began to grab glasses to make their fancy drinks.

The women were laughing among themselves as Billie heard the door bell jingle once more with her inhuman hearing as she glanced past the ladies as she almost dropped a liquor bottle in her hands. A familiar face began to walk towards her as she inwardly cursed herself for coming her tonight.

The person walked up to the bar as Billie tired her best to ignore them as she went to make the bachelorette party drinks. Once she had taken their money and given them back their changed the women moved from the bar to go sit at a large table in the middle of the bar. Billie counted her tips splitting half to shove into Jessy tip jar. Even though he wasn't here she was going to share with him.

"How long are you going to ignore me?"

Billie sighed as she turned looking towards the newcomer she hated to see.

"As long as it takes to make you realize I don't want to talk to you." Billie snapped.

"Aww sweet as always." He laughed. Billie walked down the bar to lean up against it in front of the man.

"What the fuck do you want Bruce?" she asked. Bruce, her Ex, was just under six feet tall. He had short curly hair just above his ears. He sported a leather riding jacket for his annoying crotch rocket Billie refused to ever ride. They had dated for over four month until Billie saw the true Bruce. He was a conning man that stole a lot of money from her and she had broke it off with him when she caught him sleeping with someone she thought to be her friend. And in her own home.

"What? I can't come by to say hi?" Bruce laughed reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet as he tossed some ones onto the counter. "Give me a miller."

"You can fucking wait until Jessy get back to get your fucking order. I'm not working." Billie gave him a fake smile as she shoved off the counter walking back out of it. She walked past him to where her stuff was as she grabbed her purse and jacket. She needed to get out of there before she did something that she would regret later.

Bruce didn't seem to get her hint as soon as she was outside walking towards her car she heard his annoying voice calling after her.

"Billie, don't walk away from me!" Bruce called out to her. Billie came to a stop as she let out an long annoyed sigh.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Billie asked looking back to Bruce. He came to a stop in front of her as she could see through his fake smile he was giving her.

"I didn't just come all the way down here to just look at your pretty face." He said. Billie just gave him a fake laugh as she reached up to run hand through her hair that the breeze kicked up into her face.

"Oh you think I'm pretty now?" Billie said in a mocking voice. "Last time we talked I remember you saying I was an inbred cunt. Or did I hear that wrong after I tossed you out the door?"

Bruce just let out a sigh as he walked closer to her reaching out for her arms.

"You touch me I will break every single one of your fingers one by one." Billie warned making Bruce pause.

"Come on can't we be adults about this?" Bruce asked with a smile. Billie only lifted up a brow not understanding why he would suddenly show back up out of now where and she wished for once to god that she had the power to read peoples minds like the vampires on Tv shows.

"I tried to be an adult about it, you're the one who decided to throw your world class hissy fit when I caught you sleeping with Amanda," Billie laughed crossing her arms. "Remember you said you would much rather fuck a woman who wanted it whenever instead of a romantic longing loser like myself?"

"Look I'm sorry I treated you like shit. Could you ever forgive me?" Bruce said reaching for her once more. Billie was quick to grab his wrist to keep him from touching her twisting his wrist back yard to earn a hiss of pain out of him.

"Amanda and I didn't work out. So I thought we could…." Bruce started as Billie began to squeeze his wrist even tighter causing pain to his face to shut him up.

"Oh my god she dumped you?" Billie said with a laugh. Billie shoved his hand away from her still smiling wide. "What did she find someone else with more money? That girl tends to fall in love with someone wallet more then the person himself. What? You feeling blue and thought you could come crawling back to the one your first fucked over? Do me a favor. GO fuck yourself with that pathetic thing between your legs you call a dick."

Billie turned to leave once more as Bruce grabbed her arm one more time.

"For your information I dumped her." Bruce snapped.

"Oh and that's supposed to make all of this better?" Billie laughed yanking her arm out of his grip again to walk towards her car.

"Billie I'm sorry I know I fucked up. Can we just sit and have a beer and talk it over." He said running to stand between her and her car.

Billie stopped looking at the man she wanted to decapitate and see how far she could kick his head. She could see through his pathetic tricks as she slowly tilted her head as a smile formed over her lips.

"You don't want me back for love or anything like that do you Bruce?" she said crossing her arms once more. "let me guess. Amanda bled you dry of money? You still owe Stanley gambling money, I know this Because he still comes in every other Tuesday and he's got a tombstone waiting for you whenever you decide to show your slimy little face. I know you are not working to pay him back. You don't have a working bone in your body. From what I see Amanda was the best thing for you. You were able to see the female version of yourself that was ten level above you in the conning game."

Bruce face lit up with shock as Billie began to walk towards him a wicked smile on her lips.

"I would never give you another chance Buddy." Billie said as she lifted up a hand to jab her finger into his shoulder hard. "You can go back to fuck over someone else from your track record. You stole thousands from me. You even tried to sell my Mustang one day. You, Mister, don't give two shits about anyone else but yourself. I would never help you. I would rather swallow poison then give you a dime of my money."

Bruce face began to twist in anger as Billie decided to fuck with him some more as she reached into her back pocket pulling out some change as she grabbed a penny flicking it at him. It bounced off his face to roll off on the sidewalk somewhere.

"I can give you a penny though. Go through the garbage for your money, people throw out pennies all the time." Billie shoved him aside as she walked towards her car pulling out her keys. Right as she reached her door handle someone grabbed her shoulder whipping her around as she felt a fist hit her face hard. Billie face snapped to the side feeling the stinging pain as she rotated her jaw back into place slowly turning to where Bruce was. The bastard was staggering away holding his wrist crying out in pain. Billie could see his hand was clearly broken from hitting her face. It was like he just slammed his fist into a cement wall and lost. Billie reached up rubbing the side of her face feeling the pain but not as bad as he was feeling right now. She shoved herself off her car walking towards the man who decided to earn his last strike.

Grabbing his jacket she yanked him up toward her face as she tried to keep her true self from showing.

"So you wanna play dirty huh? As much as I wanna kill you right now for that little stunt someone else wants your nuts on a platter much more then I do." she laughed. With her free hand she reached into her purse as she pulled out her phone.

"Lets see. I have Stanley number in here some place." She said as she hit someone's name on her phone placing it to his ear. Bruce face turned to instant fear and drained of color as he shoved away from her quickly. Billie watched as Bruce took off running down the sidewalk fearing the man on the other end of the line more then he did of the woman with the iron face. Billie waiting until he was a good distance away having only dialed her voicemail as she hit end.

"Damn I need another drink now." Billie sighed. She looked to the bar then decided she would just go home for the night no longer wanting to be out and about. She had plenty of booze at home.

The next night Billie walked into the bar she practically lived at. Her large sunglasses over her face as she walked towards the Bar needed a drink to take the edge off the headache she was feeling..

"Hey its your fucking night off why the hell are you here?" Jessy snapped down the bar as Billie slid into a bar stool.

"Shut up and give me a shot of fireball and my Beetlejuice." She said. Jessy just nodded grabbing a glass to make Billie favorite drink. She sat there rubbing the side of her head as she winced at the pain she felt from Brad's punch. She had put ice on it most of the day while she slept. She didn't feel up to feeding when she woke up so her body was healing slowly.

"Pretty bright at nine at night isn't it?" Jessy said setting her drink and shot down before her.

"Yeah it is." She said pulling her ciggys out to pull one out of the pack. Jessy reached over the bar snagging her glasses off her face quickly. His face twisting with anger quickly.

"Jesus, Billie what happened?" he said seeing her black eye.

"Nothing." Billie said grabbing her shot to take it loving the burning feeling it gave down her throat. "I've already taken care of the problem."

"Who did you get in a fight with?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"An idiot that didn't take no for an answer. Now drop it." She said lighting her smoke.

"Did that fuck up you called a boyfriend do this to you? Ashton said he saw him here last night." Jessy asked reaching for her face as she slapped his hand away leaning back on the bar chair.

"I told you I took care of the problem. So there is nothing else to talk about." She said as she ran her hand through her hair to pull it back from her face.

"You call the cops?" Jessy asked as Billie just gave Jessy a look to drop the subject. He held up his hands turning to walk away from the angry woman as she ash her smoke in the tray near her picking up her drink to take a sip. Picking up her phone she began to play a bubble popping game ignoring everyone there.

She was left alone for a few moments before someone slid into the chair next to her as she just kept hitting the bubbles to try and get the high score.

"No no the Red Bubble!" Someone said next to her as she turned her head finding the tall blonde goof ball that had not been stocking her for the last few weeks smiling down at her. His smile suddenly left his face as he caught sight of her black and blue face.

"Who the fuck did that too you!?" he hissed reaching for her face. Billie slapped his hand away quickly.

"None of your business." She said turning away from him to take another drag of her smoke.

"Bullshit." Paul snapped flipping her chair around to face him quickly almost spinning her right out of her seat. "Who the fuck hit you?"

"No one you know." Billie snapped shoving his hands off her chair to try and turn away from him again.

"Ex-Boyfriend." Jessy coughed nonchalantly as he walked by.

"Zip it Jessy!" Billie hissed over at him pointing a warning finger at him. Paul grabbed her face suddenly looking her over as she tried to get him to let go of her face.

"Who is this fucker?" he hissed down to her. "show me who he is and I'll beat the living shit out of him."

"God damnit," Billie snapped shoving his hands off as she grab her drink and smokes. "I already took care of the problem. Why can't you dumb fucks understand I can take care of myself."

She got off her chair walking back towards a door to a back patio slamming it open with her foot as she found an empty table settling down into it as she sighed taking another drink as she went back to try to play her game. She should have stayed in for the night but there was only so long she could be at home before the loneliness took over.

It was minutes later when someone set a shot glass down on her table right in front of her. She glared up to whoever decided to tempt her bubble as Dwayne only tilted his head his dark eyes looking at her face.

"Shit, Paul wasn't lying that guy got you good." He said nodding to her face.

"I'm fine!" Billie said picking up her drink to take a few more sips. "I've had worse believe me, now go away and leave me in peace."

Dwayne ignored her request pulling out a chair next to her settling down as he set his bottle of beer on the table.

"DO you speak simple English?" Billie asked looking over at him as he relaxed back in the chair.

"As good as most." He answered back. Billie sighed as she heard the door slammed open laughter coming through the door as she just groaned rolling her head dramatically as the rest of the Wolf pack came towards them.

"That's when she asked if I was a paid stripper." Paul joked as Marko only shook his head at Paul stupid story.

"Man, you gotta stop picking up the Cougars" Marko laughed yanking a seat out from the table Billie was sitting at.

"I cant help it! Any woman from the 80's is my weakness." Paul laughed placing a smoke to his lips lighting it as he slid into a chair right next to Billie. She only chewed on her bottom lip staring at her drink wondering what awful comment she could come up with to get them to leave her. Why out of all the places the Boys picked at their new hangout did they come here? Wasn't there other bars they could be hanging out at to get girls?

"Oh what's with the pouting face. You look like you could use some company." David snickered as he set two beer bottles down on the table where he sat down relaxing in the chair. "First time we catch you here on your night off."

"I don't really want to be around anyone at the moment." Billie said grabbing her drink as both Dwayne and Paul grabbed her arms quickly yanking her down back to her seat like it was nothing.

"Okay….I'll sit." She snapped out dramatically as the boys dropped their hands from her arms.

"If you didn't want to be around anyone you shouldn't have come out then." Paul snickered.

"So who is this lovely boyfriend of yours?" David asked lighting a smoke tossing his lighter onto the table.

"Yeah I didn't think you ever dated anyone with the amount you work." Marko laughed leaning forwards on the table taking a drink of his whiskey.

"It was just a fling, not that I'm serious on dating anyone I ended it a while ago after I caught him cheating. The bastard came back to try and get money out of me. I just decided I'm taking a vow of chastity for the rest of my lonely miserable life." Billie said taking a few good chugs of her drink before setting the glass down to finish her smoke.

"Ah don't do that!" Paul snickered at her. "At least still give me chance before you do."

She just rolled her eyes Her phone began to vibrate on the table as she picked it up seeing it was her Mom calling.

"Crap." Billie said staring at it wondering if she should just ignore the phone call. She sighed knowing if she didn't her mother would call a bunch of times in a row. Swiping the answer button as she tried to get up to leave but Paul was quick to swing his long legs up across her lap keeping her from moving.

"What's up?" she said in a annoyed voice trying to shove Paul legs off finding them a lot stronger then she thought.

"Well hello to you too." Her mom snapped back.

"Sorry no I didn't mean it like that, Mom." Billie said.

"Well I was calling to remind you that its your Father's birthday. You want to say hi?" her mom said on the other end .

"Yeah sure. I forgot sorry. A lot of crap been going on." She said as she slapped her hand right on Paul thigh hard enough to even make her hand sting but it worked to cause Paul pain as well. As he yelped tossing his legs off to rub his thigh.

"Son of a monkey fuzzy balls!" Billie snapped suddenly shaking her hand at the pain as Paul slapped her arm. She slapped him back as he returned it. Soon they began slap at each other hands like two fighting siblings getting a laugh from the rest of the boys.

"Fucking Knock it off you bastard!" Billie hissed.

"Excuse me young lady?" came a booming voice on the other end.

"Shit sorry. I mean sorry Sir. Hi Dad!" Billie said quickly as the boys just snickered at her frantic cover up.

"Happy Birthday, Sir!" she said quickly.

"Happy birthday!" Paul and Marko yelled towards the phone. As Billie franticly waved her hands at the boys placing a finger to her lips to shut them up.

"Where are you at? Who are those guys?" he asked in his concern Daddy voice.

"No one important, Sir. Just co workers." She said quickly as Paul reached out to pinch her quickly in the side as she jumped in her seat trying not to squeal out.

"Working late at the office again?" her dad asked.

'Yep," she lied quickly grabbing Paul wrist twisting it backwards as he hissed out in pain yanking his wrist out of her grip fast. "Have to get a bunch of shit done before a deadline. My boss is busting my chops if I don't get this book edited and ready for printing."

"You're a violent little cookie." Paul laughed at her. "I like that!" Billie glared at him running a hand over her throat fast for him to shut up as he only smiled and decided to fuck with her more.

"Come on Billie! Suck harder so I cant get back to work!" he yelled out as he had to blocked Billie back hand quickly. The boys all busted up laughing as Billie and Paul began to slap at each other once more.

"Well I will let you go. Your sister wanted me to remind you of the engagement party next month." Her father said thankfully not hearing Paul comment. "hopefully you cant take time from your busy schedule to visit us sometime soon, It's been almost seven years that we have seen you.."

"I will try my best, Sir. Get me the dates and I request the days off." She said turning away from Paul. "One day I will make it back home."

"Good to hear. Goodnight Billie." He said on the other end.

"Goodnight, Sir." She hung up with her father as she quickly spun around and slapped Paul up side the head hard knocking his smoke out of his mouth.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Paul laughed rubbing the back of his head grabbing his smoke quickly before it burned a hole in his shirt.

"For once in your life could you not give me a hard time!?" she snapped at him.

"Well sorry. Working late in the office makes me cranky!" Paul teased.

"What was up with the lying to the folks?" David asked he ashes his smoke around the patio. "interesting place for publishing books."

"My parents are the biggest stick up their ass religious people you could ever meet." Billie said taking a drink as she held up the glass to the men. "I'm going to hell just drinking this and a few other little things. I left home without saying good-bye and it took my Mom four years to even say my name."

"They are that bad huh?" David laughed a brow going up.

"My folks and I are on rocky terms as it is. For all they know I work at a place that publish religious books. If they knew I had tattoos and worked in a bar they would send me to get blessed by the pope. Even more so if they saw my play room." She said without thinking.. Paul and David both began to choke on their smokes as Dwayne stilled his arm from taking a drink turning his head quickly towards her and Marko mouth fell open in shock.. Billie inwardly cursed herself for letting that one slip.

"Your what?" David laughed after finishing clearing the smoke from his lungs.

"Nothing. Just damn my drink is stale I need another one. Anyone else?" She said quickly to book it out of her chair only to be stopped by both Dwayne and Paul yanked her back down again quick.

"What kind of play room?" Marko laughed a wide wicked smile growing across his lips as his brows jumped a bit hinting something. Billie suddenly realized where these Boys mind went and fast.

"No! No! Not that kind of play room!" she said quickly waving her hands in front of her. "it has like…arcade games…and checker boards…."

"Don't lie. You're into that Fifty shades of grey crap aren't you?" Paul teased.

"No I'm not!" she snapped. "It's not that kind of play room!"

"Then what is it? Filled with stuffed animals and sex game's?" David mocked.

"No!" Billie said as she rubbed the side of her face. "its my…I don't know how to put it…um…my collection room."

"Collection of what?" Dwayne asked.

"Just things I'm into!" Billie said.

"Bad enough you Parents would die of a heart attack?" David snickered. "Sounds like a your play room is something we need to visit."

"I'm game." Marko laughed. "Always wanted to see a Sex room."

"You got those fancy tables they strap people too?" Dwayne asked. "I heard they makes some that vibrate."

Billie groaned dropping her hands into her face not realizing how bad this would get.

'You have whips?" Paul asked.

"Some yes but not the ones you are thinking off!" she franticly said looking at all four of them smiling wide at her as she cursed herself once more her mind screaming to just shut up and chug her drink.

"You're not helping yourself, Darlin." David said blowing out his smoke above him. "What other kinds of whips?"

"Handcuffs? Bondage?" Paul asked as he scooted his chair closer to her. "I nominate myself to play with your toys!"

Billie groaned dropping her face into her hands shaking her head again. God damn her big fat mouth. She didn't know what was worse. Them thinking she had a full blown sec room or the fact they were making fun of her about it. Her mind said fuck it and just tell them what was in it. No one ever believed her anyways.

"No. I do not have the kind of whips you would like." She said after a moment then lifted her head to glare at Paul. "And you wouldn't be able to survive the crap I have collected."

"What kind of stuff is it?" Dwayne asked taking a drink of his beer. "Sex toys aren't meant to kill people."

"They are not sex toys!" Billie half yelled to him sitting next to her. She heard a few snickers coming from a table a ways from them flipping around to find a group of old bikers sitting there laughing at the argument she was having with the boys and losing at.

"You guys just go back to drinking yourselves silly!" she yelled at the old bikers.

"Then what are they!?" Marko laughed snagging David's pack of smokes sitting on the table to light himself one.

"They are…they're…"Billie stuttered on her words not knowing how to tell them she collected torturing tools all the way back to the medieval days. She pressed her fingers to her brow feeling a headache coming.

"They are what?" David said waving his hands for her to continue.

"They are torturing tools." Billie finally said in almost a whisper. That made the boys all look at each other confused on what just came out of her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Paul said with a laugh reaching up to turn his pinky finger in his ear as if to clean it out not sure he heard her right.

"I collect torturing devices. Tools people use for torture back in the day. Shrunken heads and shit like that." Billie said quickly over to him soft enough so only the boys would hear. Paul slowly tilted his head his ciggy hanging from his lips as a smile formed slowly.

"Bullshit." He said. Billie sighed as she rubbed her face once more wincing as she remembered the painful black eye.

"I've been collecting weird shit like that for years." Billie said.

"Why?" Dwayne asked.

"I needed it." She said to him. Paul slowly scooted his chair away from her with a push of his foot.

"Needed it for what?" Paul laughed pulling his smoke away to reach for his drink. Billie went to open her mouth to figure out what to say. She had never used any of her tools on any of her victims...so she didn't know why she said she needed them. She just wanted them.

"I needed it for research…then I just kept collecting over the years. I grew up in a very sheltered life. Once I got free from my family I moved here…and just started buying everything I could find online and in weird ass shops. I just have a very twisted mind and curiosity for death." She said quickly as she took a few quick sips of her drink shocked with herself for telling these boys she barely knew.

"I have to see this room." David laughed. "I do not believe a single shit coming out of your mouth."

"Well you think of a torturing device I have it. I even have a French guillotine locked away in storage." Billie said.

"Who the fuck pissed in your cheerios back home?" Paul snickered shaking his head. "you wearing a chastity belt already?"

"No but…" she said.

"You have one?" Marko finished for her. Billie slowly nodded her head.

"Your sweet innocent girl image just flew out the window." David snickered. Billie shook her head not knowing why she had to slip up in front of these buttheads. Now half her secret was exposed to them. Her play room was something she never showed anyone. Gosh damnit why was she so comfortable about these idiots?

"I wanna see this room." Marko said. "Like right now."

"Well you're not going to." Billie said over to him. "Last person I showed my crap too he ran so fast. I'm lucky to still have him as a friend, bless his heart."

"Takes a lot to spook us, Baby." Paul said. "Besides I think your just saying you have all this shit to cover up that it's a full blown sex room. Heard a lot of people built one after that fifty shades of grey shit."

"Well whoever walked into my room would crap their pants." Billie said. "You guys would seriously get freaked out by this room."

"You are the oddest girl I've ever met." David said. "Most girls would do anything to get us to come home with them."

"I'm not like most girls." Billie said with a laugh shaking her head to reach for another smoke. "Like you boys I got the ass to get anyone I want."

"Yet you still wont give me a chance?" Paul snickered. Billie lit her ciggy as she took a deep drag before turning to smile wide at Paul.

"Let me put it as simple as I can for you. If we were the last two people on this plant and we needed to somehow save the human spices I would fuck a monkey and a bear and a elephant before I fucked you." She said in a matter of fact voice. Paul mouth fell open as he just stared at her in shock before he closed his mouth making the biggest pouty face some fake sniffles coming from him. He slowly turned to the rest of the guys at the table who were trying their best not to laugh at the burn Billie just pulled..

"Guys…" Paul said slowly lips still quivering. "I think my Mojo is either broken or she a lesbian."

"You've gotten Lesbian before Paul," David snickered. "and you're not broken you just met your match finally."

Billie phone began to buzz again as she picked up her phone as the boys went to try and save what pride Paul had left. She saw it was Casey once more calling her. Swiping it open she answered.

"City morgue. You stab them we slab them." She said.

"You are driving me crazy." Casey snapped on the other end.

"That's was in my resume when you enlisted me as a friend." Billie said with a laugh.

"Well I need your help still." Casey said.

"With what?" Billie asked as she ash her ciggy in the tray picking up her drink trying to finish it off in three large gulps.

"I need you to give me a baby." Casey said.

Billie about spit her drink back out as her cheeks buffed up like a chipmunk keeping the liquid in her mouth as David was quick to bail out of the way not wanting to repeat that night before with Paul.

"Swallow that shit now!" He yelled down at her pointing a finger at her. Billie leaned forwards spitting her drink back into her glass before giving a couple of coughs to clear her throat. The rest of the Boys roared in laughter at the face she had just made and was able to scare David right out of his seat which never happened.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Billie hissed into the phone. "There is no physical possible way I can give you a baby!"

"No I need a fuzzy baby. A Puppy!" Casey laughed on the other end. Casey went off on how she had been trying to get a puppy for months but her boyfriend wouldn't let her. She needed Billie and her sweet talking skills to persuade Casey boyfriend into getting her a dog.

"Don't fucking scare me like that!" Billie hissed into the phone.

"What you think I actually wanted you to give me a real baby?" Casey laughed. "I can make my own if I wanted too. No need to mess up that beautiful body of yours."

"Why the hell would he listen to me when you're the one wanting the damn yipping mutt?" Billie asked as she stood up grabbing her spit filled drink to walk towards the door.

"You are the best at arguing your way into whatever you want!" Casey said.

"I do not argue my way with shit!" she said grabbing the handle to the door as she swung it open just as a group of girls came walking out. She stepped to the side as she let the girls go first as she walked back into the bar to get herself a new drink and a few shots.

"You don't need a dog." Billie said.

"God he got to you first!" Casey yelled on the other end.

"No you are always working. You don't have time for a dog." Billie said setting her glass down on the wooden counter as Jessy walked by snagging the glass to make her another one.

"Give me two shots of fireball and another bettlejuice." She said to Jessy who was already making her a new drink as Billie turned back to her phone not really listening to Casey bitching on the other end.

"Listen call me tomorrow night and maybe we can meet up and I will try to help you persuade your boy toy into letting you have one of those fuzzy crapping machines." She said as she hung up on Casey before she could fight even more about wanting a dog.

She tossed a few bucks from her back pocket onto the counter for Jessy as she grabbed the two shots in one hand and her drink in the other as she walked back towards the back patio. Swinging the door open with her foot she came to a stop seeing the girls she had passed before were now swarming the table. The Boys didn't seem to mind as all four of them were talking to the girls as Billie stood there forgotten about it seemed. She was kinda happy for these girls showing up as she turned to grab the handle of the door with one hand to walk back inside to find another place to sit.

She walked towards the farther corner of the bar as she decided to play a game of pool. Walking behind one of the empty pool tables she set her drink and shots down. She picked up one of the shot glasses downing it quickly as she licked her lips clean as she turned to the table. Pulling out some quarters from her pocket of her jacket she yanked it off her as she tossed it on a hook in the wall.

She slid the quarters into the money slot on the side of the pool table pushing it in as she heard the balls drop and roll towards the end. Standing back up she walked to the other side as she pulled the Rack out from its home at the end of the table and began to pull the balls out to stack them nice and tight.

"You accept challenges?"

Billie slowly glanced up finding she was no longer alone. She gave the newcomer a small smile.

"Depends." She said going back to balls in her hands. "You play decent or are you ready to be embarrassed?"

"I'm a pretty good shot." He said leaning up against the side of the pool table crossing his arms giving her slight smile in return.

"If you think you can beat me grab a stick, David." She said pulling the Rack off her perfect set balls.

David pushed from the pool table walking over to the wall where the Pool cues were as he snagged one off the wall rolling it on a empty table next to the one Billie had rack to make sure it was straight enough. Billie on the other hand had walked to the bar once more as Jessy was one step ahead of her handing her a case hidden behind the counter. She thanked him walking to the Radio juke box as she selected a few songs to play as walked back to the pool table where David waited.

The music she quickly picked began to blast over the speakers as David turned looking up at a nearby speaker before turning to look back at Billie as she opened her Pool cue from its case to twist it together.

"You should have been born in the 80's if your playing Queensryche." He laughed.

"Love this album. I think Operation Mindcrime was one of there best next to Empire." She said with a smile as she walked to the other end of the table grabbing the chalk to rub it at the tip of her Pool cue. She snagged the cue ball as she looked over to David leaning up against the wall watching her.

"You wanna go first?" she asked holding the white ball towards him.

"Ladies first." He said with a cocky smile nodding to the table. She only shrugged her shoulders as she placed the cue ball back on the table.

"Why are you in here with little old me when there a bunch of beautiful girls out there just swarming you?" she asked as she lined up her Pool cue as she fired it off striking the cue ball hard as it zipped a crossed the table hitting the rest of the pool balls sending them scattering all over the table. She had to learn how to control her inhuman strength when playing. The first time she played pool she hit the balls too hard sending them off like WW2 torpedoes knocking out a few people and broke a window.

She stuck out a bottom lip for a pout as none of them went it. David pushed off the wall walking towards the table looking over what she had left him as his eyes scanned for the best shot.

"I figured I'd take my chance alone with you while Paul's ego is distracted." He said. He leaned down lining up the pool cue firing of the white ball to hit a colored ball in. "Besides I think you're way better looking then them and a better conversation. I can't handle woman bitching about their off center nails."

"Aww the whole world is ruined if ones of the claws are not straight." Billie laughed as she walked over to where her jacket was as she searched her pockets for her smoke realizing she must have left them out on the table.

"Check by your drink." David said not looking up from the pool table as he lined up for another shot. Billie didn't understand how he knew what she was looking for but was happy he brought them in for her. Walking over to her drink she picked up her pack placing one to her lips as she lit it up watching David took another shot as Billie smiled when he missed. He stood up walking back towards where Billie stood smoke looking over the table as she tried to figure out what her best shots were going to be.

"I saw how happy you were to see Paul had a new target." David said setting his pool stick against the wall to lean up against the counter next to Billie.

"Paul is a persistent little fucker, I don't know how much longer I can play nice Billie-jean to him." Billie said placing her smoke in the ash tray walking towards the table.

"When he finds something he wants he wont give up until he has it." David said. "I've been dealing with the dumbass for so long I'm used to it now."

"Childhood friends?" Billie asked as she walked around the table.

"You could say that." David said pulling out his own smoke to place one to his lips watching Billie move around the table.

"I used to have a few of those." Billie said as she lined up for a shot. "I think they are still back in the homelands being brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" David asked confused. Billie took a shot making it perfectly so the cue ball rolled back for her to take another strip ball out.

"Back where my family lives." Billie said not looking up from the table as she aimed for another shot. "Its not a pleasant town. You hear a sneeze and not tell the person "Bless You" you're going to hell. Everyone knows everyone business, not many secrets there."

"Ah one of those little towns." David said understanding watching her move around the table to aim for another shot. "funny to think a girl with a room full of torturing devices came from there."

"No my fault." She said with a laugh. "My damn family drove me out with their crazy religious crap. I can recite the whole damn bible backwards if you wanted me too. When I discovered a darker world I was missing I couldn't say no too it. Sucking me in like a black hole and love who I am now. As for the town I used to live in I got out of there the first night after…"

"After what?" David asked after she went silent for a moment. She blinked a few time drawing out of memory lane as she took her shot sinking the pool ball in the hole.

"Just after I was able to leave without anyone being able to hold me back." Billie said quickly as she decided to change the subject quickly. "What about you? Where you from?"

David watched her walk around the table knowing she was changing the subject trying not to slip up as she scanned the pool table for another shot. He intrigued on how this woman moved. How her dark eyes searched for the perfect target. Her body moved like the pose of a cat on the hunt. She did just that when she was out hunting at night. The first night the boys had found her here at the bar they had followed her to where she let her victim drag her into the alleyway. Watched the way she fed from him with no emotions but to quench the bloodlust.

What confused the hell out of the boys was why she had not realized she was near another vampire. They could sense everything about her was a vampire once the got closer to her, Paul catching her scent when he walked into the bar that first night. He tired to reach out to her with his power to let her know another vampire was near but she didn't respond. Paul thought she was ignoring him but once all four of them showed up none of them could get her attention with their power. Its had been years since they came across another vampire. Even more a chick vampire. David had tried to shuffle through her memory to find out how long she had been one but was met with a large wall that keeps her mind pretty much off limits. David couldn't even break it down without mind fucking her and they all were beginning to lose patience on this girl figuring out she was not alone.

David watched as she rounded the table sinking in every ball of hers quickly as stopped at the eight ball looking back at him.

"You going to stare at my ass all night or you going to dish the dirt on your life?" Billie asked.

"I'm from a small town in Cali." He said finally. "We all are."

"Damn and all of you moved up here? You guys do move in a wild wolf pack huh?" she said as she pointed to the far pocket on the table with her Pool cue. "two banks corner pocket."

Billie leaned down once more over the table giving David a perfect view down her shirt. And he knew it was on purposes. She hit the cue ball as it struck the 8 balls sending it flying through all of David's balls he was not able to hit as she dominating the table. The 8 ball rolled swiftly though the maze of the other balls hitting two banks before diving right into the pocket Billie had called. She stood up smiling down at the table she just destroyed as she glanced back at David who had a smug look on his face not really caring she smoked him.

"Where the hell did you learn to play that good?" he asked.

"I left my home with empty pockets. Had to hustle my way across the USA in bars playing pool." She said shrugging her shoulders as she walked back to where her drink was. She took a sip as she picked up her dead smoke. David was quick to pull out his lighter sticking the flame on as she leaned in lighting her ciggy back up.

"Never let a beautiful lady light her own smoke." He said down to her. She only gave him a sideways smile as she reached for her last shot taking it quickly.

Billie began to feel another burn building up in her throat once more as she let out a deep sigh. She needed to leave to take care of this problem. She liked these guys. It was strange how conferrable they made her feel even if one annoyed the hell out of her. And she hardly let someone hangout with her so much. So she didn't want to kill any of them. Looking at her phone she saw it was getting close to midnight. The night was still young and as much she wanted to stay and hangout she needed take care of her other needs. Fighting the loneliness would have to wait for another night.

"Well I think I'm gonna call it night." She said taking a drag of her smoke as she glanced up to David leaning against the wall.

"Why? Still early. Enjoy your night off." He said. She gave him a soft smile as she took another drag.

"I gotta take care of a few things I skipped out on doing before I got here." She said as she ash her ciggy walking past David to where her jacket was hanging near him. David was quick to grab her around the waist yanking her up against him suddenly. She yelped out in shock at how fast he moved as she looked up to his intense blue eyes. He moved fast to wrap a hand in her hair yanking her head back as his mouth slammed down on her making her jump in shock. His tongue was quick to invade her mouth as she tried to push away from him.

Billie felt butterflies in her gut go bat shit crazy at David demanding kiss as her body failed her as she began to kiss him back to try and dominate him but this man had way better skills. His grip on her neck tightened as his grip around her waist pulled her harder against him as she could felt something growing against her hard. She wasn't a simple little school girl and knew what it was.

David pulled his mouth away from her as he sucked her lips between his teeth biting down hard enough to draw blood as Billie bloodlust switch was hit. She gasped into his mouth tasting her own blood as she shoved back from him fast as he let her. She had to look away from him as she felt her fangs growing fast in her mouth as she slapped a hand over her mouth to hide them. She didn't look at him as she knew her eyes would be glowing. She felt the bloodlust rage through her system demanding to be quenched.

Billie felt a hand run down her arm as she jerked herself out of his reach. Grabbing her jacket off the hook still not looking at him she used her long hair to hide her face a she turned rushing for the door. She needed to get out of there before she exposed what she was.

Running into the nighttime she walked as fast as her heels would let her as she came to the end of the block rounding the corner to slam herself up against the wall. The blood lust was at the painful point as she gasped for air that she didn't need. She lifted up her hands to her face as her body shook from the need of blood.

She could hear the people walking near by as the sounds of their heartbeats echoed in her brain beckoning her to kill them and feed. She swallowed a few times to clear her throat as she pulled her hands away and searched the dark world around her. Many of the people past her in downtown Portland were glowing and their heart beats were music she could not refuse.

Pushing away from the wall she walked down the sidewalk to hunt for her next victim.

Ten minutes later she had a man shoved up against the wall as she was draining him of his precious blood. Her mouth locked over his throat as his body thrashed under her. His fighting was pointless as she drained him dry. His body began to buck and shake under her as she swallowed the last drop of blood his body was unwilling to give. Yanking her fangs out of his throat she stepped back letting him drop to the ground as she lifted up her bloody hands licking the bitter sweet liquid from her finger tips. She could feel the new blood rushing through her as the body high took over making her groan in happiness to finally had fed.

She licked her bloody lips as she could feel the blood that escaped her mouth dripping down her chin to her chest down to run between her breast. The bloodlust was still on fire within her wanting just one more. Just one more kill and it would go away. Her eyes looked to where the sidewalk was from the dark alleyway as she could see someone was sitting up against the wall right near the entrance to the alleyway. His heartbeat told her he was asleep as she walked slowly towards them. Her heels made no noise as she walked towards them not wanting to wake them up so she didn't have to chase them down.

Billie came to a stop before the sleeping man who was bundled up in a sleeping bag as she glanced around not senses any other humans around as she slowly bent down reaching for the slumbering man.

Glowing yellow eyes watched from above as she fed on her second victim. He brought a his ciggy to his lips watching as she drained the poor man of every drop of blood within his body. He knew that drawing blood from her would trigger the hunger she was trying so hard to fight down all evening. He could taste the hunger she was feeling and wanted to watch this little lady hunt once more. He wasn't the only one watching. His brothers stood on either side of him all three soaked in the blood of their own victims they had snagged off the back patio of the bar.

They all watched as she pulled away from the man she was feeding on. She stood up licking her fingers clean of the blood as a twisted smile was on her lips. She reached down grabbing the dead man as she dragged him towards a dumpster tossing him in quickly not before ripping out his throat to hid the evidence of where she had fed from. She grabbed the other man she killed just before as she tossed him in another dumpster making sure to bury the bodies under garbage as she shut the lids. She used one of the poor guys shirts to clean off the blood from her chin as she turned walking out of the dark alleyway never noticing she had an audience watching her from above.

"I think her vampire radar is broken." Paul snickered.

"Something broken within her that for sure." Marko said.

"I think its time we make this little lady realize she not alone." David said taking a final drag of his smoke before flicking it off over the side of the building. "I'm getting tired of dropping subtle hints to this woman on who we are."

"Ooo! Pick me to do it!" Paul said raising his hand quickly.

"She already thinks you're an idiot." David said shaking his head. "Besides we have hung out at her bar long enough. Time to get her to come to us."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Dwayne asked. "She gonna need some good ass bait to leave her comfort zone."

David thought about it for a moment no way in hell was she going to come around him after the shit he just pulled to test her limits. He glanced over to someone who was good as persuading anyone into doing anything.

"Marko," he said with a growing smile holding out Billie phone he had swiped before she booked it towards Marko. "you think you can work your magic on this little kitten?"

Marko flashed a wide smile of his own knowing David was giving him a challenge he could not refuse.

"Where do you want me to bring her?" Marko said with a dark laugh taking the phone out of David's hand.

"God damnit you always give him the fun shit!" Paul hissed looking back and forth between the guys. "I fucking saw her first!"

"Fucking shut up." David said rolling his eyes at Paul wining like a two year old. "Both of you tag team her for all I care. Just figure out a way to get her to our club in the next few nights."

 **please let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for all the reviews. Make me happy you guys are liking this.: )**

She was a chicken shit. No doubt about that. Billie had not left her house in three days. Other then to get a coffee and some Taco Hell crunchwrap she didn't want to deal with the outside world.

Billie sat at her kitchen island sipping on some soda as she was reading the local paper she had snagged from a nearby gas station on a mission for some flaming hot Cheetos. Her eyes scanned over the paper looking for anything that stood out to her as she saw a article a few bodies that were found floating in the river the night before. from what she read they were so decomposed that they were still waiting on getting the bodies identified by dental records.

She turned the paper reading more on random crap as she licked her lips still tasting the blood of some poor chap she snagged on the way back home. She needed to keep up with feeding when she woke up so she was so bat shit crazy later on. She had called the bar saying she needed a few nights off so she didn't have to encounter David or any of those fruit loops knowing David would most likely tell them about her spaz attack after a fucking kiss. . After the shit she pulled on him she didn't want to know if her human mask had slipped at all. Plus she asked Tess to keep an eye out for her phone leaving it behind in her shit fit.

She felt bad for poor Kevin down the way. She had interrupted the kid in marathon of Call of duty or World of nerdy war fight or something. She couldn't remember the name. But the kid was wearing a cape and shit you not wizard cap when he answered the door. It took her a few seconds to force herself from laughing to ask to use his phone and after walking away she heard the poor kid faint on the other side of the door.

Oh nerds….she loved them. And he was just too damn cute to kill.

Picking up her drink she went to take a sip of it as someone knocked hard on her door. She glanced down the hallway from her kitchen island as she looked to her clock ticking on a wall near the hallways. It was almost one in the morning. Who the hell would be knocking at this time of night?

The knocking came again even louder as she figured it might have been Casey swinging by after another drunken night on the town. Folding her paper up she jumped off her chair walking down the short hallway as she peeked out the small hole not seeing anything but black someone covering up the peep hole. Her brows came together as she unlocked a few of her locked leaving the chain attached as she opened the door slowly peeking through the small opening.

She saw no one standing there as she shut the door once more. Just then knocking came up again on her door making her jump a bit as she yanked off the chain knowing it had to be Casey fucking with her.

'God damnit!' she snapped swinging the door open fully as her eyes went wide at two smiling faces she was not expecting to suddenly be standing there.

"Evening little lady," Paul smiled down to her leaning up against the door frame.

"You have a minute to talk about our Lord and Savoir?" Marko added in a serious voice.

"No Habla Ingles!" she snapped slamming the door right on their faces locking it. She could hear both the boys laughing on the other end and one of them knocked again.

"Come on open the door Billie!" she heard Paul laugh.

"How the fuck did you find my place!?" she yelled through the door.

"We followed you home." Marko said in a deep voice trying to be scary.

"Get the hell away from here or I'll call the cops!" she yelled.

"Unless you have a land line, which no one has now an days you might need this to call them, Baby girl." Paul said through the door. Billie looked through the peep hole finding Marko waving her cellphone in front of the hole.

"God damnit!" she hissed moving away from the peep hole as she unlocked the door once more leaving the chain still in as she opened the door slightly holding out her hand.

"Just give it to me and go away!" she said waving her hand for the phone.

"Ah we came all this way to bring it back to you and you don't wanna let us in?" Paul snickered.

"No this little piggy doesn't want to let the big bad wolves in. Go find someone else to play with!" she snapped waving her hand once more for Marko to give her the phone. Just then it was placed in her hand as she drew her hand back into her apartment slamming the door. She was about to lock the door once more when she noticed the phone in her hands was not hers.

God damn these boys.

Yanking the chain off she was done playing with them as she swung the door up to find both the boys still smiling at her as she didn't hide the fact she was pissed.

"Give me my phone or I will see how far I can throw yours out my window." She said holding the phone out towards them.

"Come on! Just let us come in for five minutes!" Paul said still leaning up against the door frame.

"No!" she snapped. "I don't let anyone into my apartment."

"Pretty please?" Marko asked with a pout.

"Don't pull the pout shit on me." She hissed reaching out for her phone in his hands as he stepped back quickly holding it out of her reach. Billie tried to snag it from his hands as he held it high above his head not realizing she was being baited out of her doorway.

"Holy crap you need to clean in here, Girl." She heard Paul voice echo down to her. She flipped around finding Paul was now standing at the end of her hallway looking around her apartment as she turned glaring at Marko as she slammed her fist into his gut as he bucked over in pain she grabbed her phone turning to walk back into her apartment to get Paul out.

These asshole played her good to get her in apartment.

Paul walked farther into her apartment as he began to pick though stuff on her couch.

"Don't touch anything!" she snapped walked towards him quickly as she slapped a few papers out of his hand. "It's a chaotic mess I understand."

"Jesus you're messier then Dwayne is." Marko said as Billie flipped around seeing him now standing in the middle of her apartment.

"Get out!" she snapped as her hand shot out to grab Paul by the ear hard.

"Ouchie!" Paul wined as she dragged him towards the hallway. She went to reach for Marko who jumped out of her reach to walk farther into her apartment.

"I'm not leaving." Marko said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes you are!" she hissed as she snapped her finger at him and pointed towards the door.

"Not until I see it." Marko said crossing his arms.

"See what?" she asked as Paul was able to yank himself out of her hold.

"He's gotta see your room, Baby." Paul said jumping backwards out of Billie swipe for him once more.

"No one is allowed in my Purple play room but me!" she snapped. "now get the hell out of my house."

"Why not?" Marko asked her as he walked around a couch looking down another hallway to where her room and bathroom were.

"Because I don't let anyone near my shit." She snapped almost wanting to stomp her foot like a three year old.

"I wanna let you in on a little secret." Paul said stepping closer to her and he tossed an arm over her shoulders.

"And what is that?" she asked dramatically up to him.

"You and Marko here share something in common." Paul said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The toys you collect." Marko said over to her. "I wanna see if you have more then I do."

"I'm the one calling bullshit on that." Billie laughed shaking her head. "There is no way in hell you have the same shit I do. And they are not Toys! They are tools."

Marko gave her a smile like he was about to prove her wrong as he reached into his jacket pocket pulling out his phone. He clicked on a few things as he walked closer to her and Paul. He held out the phone showing her the screen as she saw a tool she knew pretty well.

"Heretic's Forks?" she said reaching out to grab the phone to look at the pictures. She looked over the image as she saw this was polished and a newer belt was added to it.

"I bet my bottom dollar you know all about those." Paul said nodding to the phone.

"Yeah, it was created for people who either spoke the lords name in vain or for liars. They would be tied in an upright position, unable to lay down. And this placed under their chin and against their breast bone while thick belt was strapped around their neck. The person had to stay awake or it would have been a very unpleasant wake up." Billie said looking at the picture before she looked up to Marko.

"This is a new one. Where did you get it?" she asked.

"I made it." He said.

"Bullshit." She said. As he leaned over his phone swiping the pictures to show more pictures of it in its rough stages. She could see where he had forged it its polished stages. Billie looked at the pictures carefully as he swiped over before she slapped his hand away at another picture of something different he was working on.

"You're making a Iron Maiden?" she asked looking at a picture of a tall coffin looking thing. She could see Marko kneeling down welding mask on as he was kneeling before the metal coffin welding doors on.

"Trying too." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Making my own version of it. So I'm just going off pictures online."

Billie looked over the picture of the large Iron Maiden in the picture as she studied it.

"I'm slightly weirded out that your into the same shit as I am." She said out loud.

"Believe me we were all shocked to find a little lady like yourself into the same shit as us-I mean Marko." Paul said. She was looking at the picture missing Marko glare up at Paul for the slip up.

"You got the spikes in the wrong spot.." She said looking at the picture.

"What do you mean?" Marko asked looking back down at the phone.

"They are put in a specific spot to certain body parts that it would embedded itself into.." She said with a sigh knowing she had studied about Maiden a bit too much. She handing the phone back to him deciding to just show him what she meant. She knew these fucktarts wouldn't leave until she showed them and she was in no mood to fight them. Plus she had a strict rules with herself about killing anyone in her apartment

. She pulled herself out of Paul hold walking to her Purple room door. She swung it open flipping on the light as all the lights in the cases lit up. Both Marko and Paul moved to the door slowly as they glanced in mouths falling open.

"Holy…." Marko started to say.

"…Shit." Paul finished. Their eyes scanned the large room at all the cases lining the walls. They were full of every tool you could think of that was made for torture. Marko and Paul both fought to get through the door at the same time as they finally stepped into the room of horror. Marko walked to the left looking along the glass cases. There were old rusted and newer looking tools that he had no idea what the hell they were for…but he wanted them. He paused at a case seeing it was full of turn of the century tools that were used by doctors as well. Some of the tool looked so menacing it would send a chill up anyone back.

Paul on the other hand was in complete utter shock. He didn't even know what the hell most of the tools were and made a mental note not to fall asleep around Billie anytime soon most likely already on her shit list.

One thing the boys could both tell about this room was the smell of death. This crazy little lady collected the real shit.

"This gentleman is a authentic Iron Maiden." Billie said catching both of their attention as she was standing next to tall thing with a black sheet over it. She had placed the sheet over it to keep the dust off one of her most prized collectables. She grabbed the sheet pulling it off as she looked back to see Marko eyes go so wide they were a hair away from popping out of his sockets. He brought his hands to the side of his face as his mouth fell open in shock.

Slowly he walked across the room towards it in total awe.

"Allow me to introduce my favorite." She said holding her hands up like she was gameshow hostess and talked like she was trying to sell a car on TV.. "it comes with sixteen lovely spikes. All original metal. A cavity for the head. Many believe these never existed. And were a made up according to historians. But I give you this lovely lady. Build between or around the years of 1500 to god only knows when. She was unearthed in a field by a local German man. He was going to give it to a museum. But little old Billie-Jean saw his Facebook post and offered him a shit ton of money. So now she rules here."

Marko came to a stop before the large metal casket the doom mouth still hanging open as Billie reached over closing his mouth for him. She stepped in front of him still holding the sheet in her hands as she grabbed the doors of the Maiden pulling them open slowly not wanting to touch the wood or metal with her fingers.

She looked back to Marko who just stood there looking at the Maiden. He had no words.

"Where the hell have you been in the last few decades?" Marko said looking over at Billie. She gave a laugh rolling her eyes as she turned to Paul who was looking into someone of the glass cases. Billie noted he had stopped at the glass case where some tools that from the Civil war time. He was looking at a something that looked like a bike chain that had sharp teeth across the metal and handles on each side.

"That's a Bone Chain Saw." She said as Paul glanced towards her. "It was used on the fields of Civil war when the doctors had to take a limbs quickly. I think they are the reason the term Bite the Bullet came from as well."

Paul only made a "OH" with his lips as he glanced back down to the case to look over all the tools.

"So I have to say something." Paul said leaning up from the case looking around the room.

"When don't you have something to say?" Billie said. She was ready for anything these guys had to say about her room. Only a few have seen it and most of them have never come back.

"First," he said leaning up against the glass case looking over to her. "I'm slightly disappointed this wasn't really a sex room. I was really hoping you were lying to hide the fact you had one."

"So sorry to disappoint you." Billie said noticing Marko reaching out to touch the Maiden as she slap his hand quickly.

"No touchie." She snapped. "She super fragile. And the wood is decaying faster then I want it too."

"On a second note." Paul said getting her attention again as he scanned the room and all its stuff before sending her a sideways look. "I'm super impressed with the amount of dedication you put in to collect this stuff. You put all the shit Marko has found over the years to shame."

"You just saying that to take the edge off on how weird I actually am?" she laughed seeing Marko grabby hands going for another touch as she slapped them again pointing a finger at him warning him.

"Naw I mean it." Paul said pushing away from the glass case. "Like this is super fucking impressive. David and Dwayne are most likely not going believe us when we tell them about this. They are going to want to see it."

"Can I take some pictures?" Marko asked turning to look around the room.

"Sure." She said after a second shrugging her shoulders. Marko pulled his phone back out of his back pocket as he began to snap pictures of the Maiden and began to walk around the case taking pictures of other items.

"What the hell is this?" he asked pointing to something in case as Billie noticed Paul was slipping back out the door slowly. She didn't trust the fucker in her apartment as she walked over to a shelf grabbing a book before handing it to Marko.

"Page twenty five." She said. "its called a Pear of anguish. This book has all sorts of bloody details of everything in my room."

Marko took the book flipping it open to see it was filled with mostly hand writing, photos and drawings. He turned a few pages reading a few of the notes.

"Damn you did do research on all this shit." He said flipping through a few more pages.

"Like I said," she said walked backwards out of her Purple room to go find Paul. "I'm fascinated with death."

She left Marko in her Purple room trusting him not to do anything stupid as she went to hunt the other one she didn't trust down. She walked out of her room looking around the living room spying him in the kitchen opening and closing the cupboards.

'What the hell are you looking for?" she asked walking towards the kitchen.

"You're a bartender. You gotta have booze stashed somewhere around here." He said opening up another cupboard.

"Look in the freezer." She said. Paul looked at her over his shoulder then to the fridge as he walked over to it swinging the freezer open spying it was stocked full of liquor. She had no need for real food so she had stocked up on nothing but her other favorite thing. Lots of booze.

"Liver killing Jackpot!" he said reaching into the freeze to pull out of few bottles to look at what they were. Billie just rolled her eyes as she glanced towards the door to her Purple room seeing Marko was standing at a case flipping through pages taking pictures still.

It was weird. Somehow she was hoping it would scare them off. But once again these weirdo surprised her. She turned back to the kitchen watching Paul pulling out three glasses to put them on the counter as he was getting ready to make some drinks. She also noticed he pulled out all the bottles of booze.

"Whatever you plan on making I better approve that shit." Billie said leaning up against the island. She had long gotten over trying to drive them out of her house because she knew they would find a reason to stay.

"Oh what I'm going make you're going love." He said as he began to pick up bottles. Billie watched him for a minute before she felt her inner bartender beginning to take over as she watched Paul pouring an odd mix into a glass her head slowly tilting at the liquor he was grabbing. She knew what he was making wasn't any drink she had ever learned to make.

"Take a drink of this!" he said turning around holding a glass full of god knows what. He walked a crossed the kitchen setting the glass down in front of Billie. She looked at the glass seeing it was the color of shit. Literally.

"Um…what the hell do you call this?" she asked staring at the drink.

"I call it Paulie cocktail surprise." He said leaning on the counter with both hands a wide smile on his face.

"Are you sure its not Poo cocktail." She picked up the drink as she took a smell of it before she felt her nose hairs curl backwards. "Dear baby Jesus. You cant pay me with my soul returned to drink this shit."

"Oh come on don't be a chicken." He said nodding to the glass. "I promise you its taste better then it looks."

Billie gave him a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look as she leaned back in her chair as she decided to get someone else input on this shit.

"Hey Marko come here a second." She called to him. Marko walked out of the room book still in hand looking over to where Billie and Paul were.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I want you to take a drink of this." Billie said holding the brown colored glass up.

"Oh god you let him make you a fucking Paulie cocktail surprise?" Marko asked making a disgusted shocked face at the drink in her hands.

"I wasn't expecting it." Billie said with a smile. "I'll make you a deal, if you can take a full drink of this shit to let me know its not poison I will let you touch my Maiden."

Marko looked to the drink then to Paul then behind him to the Maiden against the back wall then back around to Billie holding the drink out to him. He slammed the book shut as he walked towards where Billie was sitting as he took the glass out of his hands. Billie watched as he went to lift the drink up to his mouth willing to take the dare as he had to set the book down and plug his nose.

"No, no you can't plug your nose." She said. Marko looked to the drink in his hands as he glanced over to Paul.

"Like it told you the first time I drank this shit. I fucking hate you.." He said before he took a quick drink. As soon as the drink hit his lips Marko slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from spitting it out as he tried to swallow it. He shook his head fast as he was quick to leap up onto the kitchen island counter right over the sink to spit the drink out.

Billie began to laugh at the sight of Marko basically throwing up into the sink body hanging off the edge of the counter the stacks of papers she had flying everywhere.

"Water…give me water damnit!" Marko yelled as he flipped the sink on and began to drink from the spout upside down. Billie was laughing so hard she fell right off her stool to the ground.

'Fuck you pussy its not that bad!" Paul snapped grabbing the glass of vile liquor. He took a few good chugs of it before setting the glass down. Billie was able to climb back up the stool just in time to see Paul down the rest of the drink.

Marko on the other hand was scrubbing his mouth out with his fingers still leaning over the sink spitting out what taste he still had of the drink. Billie finally stopped her laughing fit as she sat at the counter once more.

'So how is it you are able to drink that toxic shit and this one is dying?" she asked pointing a finger to Marko who finally slid off the counter. As she snickered at Marko still making a sour face sticking it tongue out over and over again like a dog that ate something sour.

"Because this piece of shit-" Marko began as he had to shake his head still tasting the gross liquor, "Makes that thing all the time and drinks it for fun."

"Do you have a liver?" Billie asked Paul he only shrugged his shoulders.

"Once a upon a time I did." He said. Billie looked over at poor Marko as she shook her head jumping off the stool to walk into the kitchen.

"Get out you mad scientist." She said to Paul pushing him out of the small kitchen. "I will show you how to make a real drink."

Billie opened a cupboard grabbing some shot glasses and a few other glasses as she set them up on the kitchen island as she began to grab bottles.

"You mean we don't have to pay for drinks here?" Paul joked. Billie grabbed her Jaws cookie jar as she set it on the count flipping open as the JAWS shark theme came out of it.

"Please tip your bartender." She said smiling seductively to Paul. "I might just give you a show, there a guillotine online for sale that momma wants."

Paul reached into his pocket slamming a roll of money onto the counter.

"You too sit down. I know a drink that will clear your taste buds of the toxic sludge you just drank." She said to Marko as he slid into bar stool next to Paul. Billie began to grab bottle pouring them into the shot glasses as the boys watched her work her magic on making a drink.

"I call this to Toodles shot." She said setting the drinks down in front of the boys.

"Toodles?" Paul laughed.

"Yeah after six of these your going to have to say Toodles to the world." She said with a wave. Marko and Paul laughed as they took the shot.

"Yum fruity." Marko said setting his glass back down towards Billie.

"Help wash that crap out of your mouth?" Billie asked.

"Some what." Marko said. "That crap has a long lasting aftertaste."

Billie grabbed the shot glasses cleaning them out to make another drink. If she played her cards right would hopefully get the boys wasted enough to leave her apartment.

"Hey if we are going to be drinking shouldn't the host be as well?" Marko asked looking over to Paul as if catching onto her plan.

"I agree, no reason for us to drink through all these bottles without someone helping us put a dent in them." Paul said.

Billie just rolled her eyes. She had a high alcohol tolerance being a vampire so she would most like out drink them.

"Okay I'm game." She said pouring herself a Toodles shot she took it quickly slamming the glass down.

"Now impress us with some fancy shots woman." Paul said.

"You have no idea what you guys are in for. All my drinks are knock you off your stool sneaky drinks." she said.

"Bring it." Paul said in deep voice slamming his fist down on the counter. "I want to be able to feel my liver pulsating like the good old days."

"Challenge accepted." Billie said grabbing the bottle and began to pour more shots.

Two hours later and after Paul had busted out the weed all three of them were dying of laughter around the kitchen. Paul was half naked sitting at the counter smoking a joint. At some point he bitched about being hot so he yanked off his shirt tossing it someplace over his shoulders. As for Marko was now sitting on the counter acting like he was driving a car with a paper plate making the revving noises with his mouth.

"Marko…." Paul slurred up to his friend. Marko paused for a moment from shifting his imaginary gears to look down at Paul.

"Whats?" Marko asked Paul blinking a few times to make the three Paul's spinning stand still.

"Weren't we supposed…..to….be…doing…going…" he said slowly trying to get his thoughts together yo form a sentence. "we were supposed to be…fuck I can't remember. "

Marko only smiled wide at him as a cheesy giggle came out of him dramticly shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, I'm trying to remember how the fuck I climbed up here." Marko laughed as he looked down to the floor kicking his legs. "it's a fucking long ways down to the floor."

Billie couldn't help but snicker at the comment drawing both of the Boys attention back to her.

"My lady friend…." Paul said after a silent moment pointing a finger as Billie was leaning up again the counter licking her own joint paper to seal it shut.

"Yes my drunk'n friend." She asked with a snicker.

"Why are…you no wasted?" he asked in a slur pointing to the shot glasses in front of them. "I've counted…you need to be…plastered."

Billie placed the joint to her lips as she gave him a wide goofy smile.

"Oh I'm wasted" she said with a smile.

"Your still…standing." Paul pointed out pulling the joint from his own lips to hand up to Marko who was tilting a little to far towards him to shove him back up sitting right.

"I've been sitting on one of my drawers for the last…." Billie paused lighting her joint. "Well I can't remember when I sat down."

Both Paul and Marko leaned over the counter seeing Billie was indeed sitting sideways on one of her drawers and both of them began to laugh hysterically. Marko leaned back a bit to far as his world slipped out under him as he fell backwards his back hitting the counter as he did a back flip off it face first to the kitchen floor. Paul lost it head flying backwards as he began to laugh even harder if that was possible leaning back as he lost his balance in his chair arms flapping as he fell backwards hitting the carpet floor hard.

Billie was just sitting there with the joint between her lips having watched Marko face plant it to her kitchen floor and Paul take flight backwards his feet had kicked a bunch of paper up as they floated back down to the floor. She said nothing as she reached up pulling the joint from her lips a wide smile on her lips.

"I winnnnnnnnnn!' she sang out. She was in no better shape herself as she pushed herself up from the drawer looking down to where Marko was still laying. Snoring came up from him as she could only laugh realizing he had straight passed out.

She felt the world spinning and swayed around the corner holding onto the kitchen counter for dear life to see Paul was also passed out as well. She got to her knees crawling to where he was as she grabbed the joint laying next to him before he caught her place on fire.

"I must…get…you guys home…that was the plan." She said leaning over Paul as she gave his cheeks a few good playful slaps. Not getting any response for him. She had given these boys enough liquor the knock out a gorilla for a few days. Boy were they going to hate her tomorrow. She crawled over him and down the floor by the island counter as she reached up still on her knees feeling around until she found Marko phone. Grabbing it she swiped the screen open staring at it so intensely trying to make the three spinning phones to slow down to become one so she could find either Dwayne or David number. Knowing they were going to need come get these guys out of here…somehow.

"That looks like David's naaaame." she sang out as clicked on it. Holding the phone to her ear she rocked back and forth against the wall under the counter to the music Paul had begged her not to put on.

"Where the fuck are you guys?" David voice snapped on the other end.

"Daaaaaaaavid!" she sang into the phone.

"Billie?" he asked shocked on the other end. "Why the hell do you have Marko phone?"

"I believe I killed him." She said in a drunk'n matter of fact voice.

"WHAT?" he yelled on the other end.

"Shhhhhhhhh." She said putting a finger to her lips. "No need to yell. I only have one…I mean two ears. I like them. Makes my face nice and even and pretty, I'm thinking of gauging them up another size."

"Are you fucking drunk?" he said almost in a laugh.

"Nooooo, never…but they are…they didn't believe me." Billie said. "Ooo David I like this song! David don't you like this song!?" she held out the phone so he could hear it blasting from her speakers.

"Hear it?" she said holding the phone back to her ear. "Paul didn't believe that I know all the backstreet boys lyrics…I showed him." She said proudly.

"Babe, I don't give a fuck about the Backstreet boys, where the hell are my boys?" David laughed.

"How dare you bash on my teenage crush! Aj was H-O-T." Billie said as she began to sing into the phone Larger then life in a drunken slur.

"Yeeeeeeeah, every time we're down. Yeeeeeh, you can make it right, Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than liiiiiifffeeeee!" Billie basically half yelled half sang into the phone.

"Billie!" David said getting her attention.

"Yes cutie pie?" she cooed back. "You know why you're a cutie pie? Cuz I wanna eat you."

"You cant eat me later," he laughed. "Are they still at your place?"

"Who still at my place?" she asked confused.

"Paul or Marko. They are not answering me." David laughed.

Billie looked around her living room spying Paul snoring still laying on his back passed out totally forgetting he was there.

'Oh hey Paul is here! What's up buddie!?" she said laughing as she crawled over towards him slapping his legs to try and wake him up.

"David, Paul is here!" she said into the phone. "But I think I killed him. No wait he's snoring…so I don't think I did. And I don't know where his shirt went. Do you?"

"Jesus Christ." David said on the other end. "Dwayne and I are almost to your place."

"Oh Oh Oh! Pick me up some take out!" she said into the other end as she got an idea to mess with the passed out Paul. "I'd kill for some Orange chicken."

"I am not picking up take out." He said.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee, I don't believe I can hunt someone down right now, I cant….walk a straight line right now officer." Billie crawled back towards the counter reaching up to find her coffee cup with a bunch of pens and markers in it. She grabbed pens the first few grabs then finally got a sharpie as she crawled back towards Paul.

"I am not picking you up any food right now." David laughed.

"You're so mean. Big fat meanie." She said as she crawled up Paul straddling his waist. Gripping the sharpie lid between her teeth she yanked it free as she held the lid in her lips as she began to doodle all over Pauls face. She began to write words on his face and draw a mustache and wrote "Enter cock here" across his chin with two arrows to his face. Soon her doodles started down his neck to his chest as she drew a bunch of naughty pictures for people having sex across his chest.

"I'm not being mean you just need to go to bed." David said. "Now come open the door."

"Who's door?" Billie asked while trying to keeping the cap between her teeth drawing on Paul face again making him look like he had huge bushy eyebrows.

"Your door!" David said as Billie heard pounding on her front door.

"Hold on David someone at my door." She said as she pulled the phone away to yell at the door. "I already found god go away!"

She placed the phone back to her ear as she went back to doodling.

"I should have yell I spreken ze deutsch! Most of them fuckers speak Spanish." She said.

"What you just said doesn't make any fucking sense. It's us at the door." David said as knocking came to the door again. "Come open it up. I don't want to break it down."

"Oh shit! It's you!?" she said climbing off Paul to try and stand. She staggered from one side to the other as she hit almost everything there was on the way to the door. She looked through the peep hole phone still to her ear.

"David…I see you…" she said with a snicker.

"Great now open the fucking door." He laughed looking at the peep hole.

"Where the fuck is my orange chicken?" she asked into the phone. "I don't see or smell it."

"We didn't stop now open up." He said she could see Dwayne laugh and shake his head.

"What's the password?" she said in a little kids voice.

"Me not kicking your door down. Now open up!" he said leaning closer to the Peep hole to glare right at Billie. She heard the door knob jiggle as She rolled her eyes unlocking the door to swinging it open.

"Evening Governor!" she said holding her hands up as she lost her balance falling backwards. Both David and Dwayne reached out grabbing her fast.

"Table for four…I mean two…" she said looking at the guys as she grabbed Dwayne shirt squinting her eyes as she stared at him intensely. "Well I think there are two of you. Stay still!"

"We are not moving, Woman." Dwayne laughed as he shook his head swinging up Billie bridal style as he walked into the apartment. David closed the door behind him locking it as he followed behind Dwayne eyes searching for his idiot buddies.

"Fucking hell! What did you do to him?" David asked seeing Paul passed out cold on the ground. His face covered in Billie beautiful art work.

"What ever do you mean?" Billie giggled looking down to where Paul was. "I found him like that, Officer I swear."

"I mean what did you give him to end up like this?" David asked kicking Paul in the side with his foot getting no reaction from him.

"I gave him lots of Toodles. A bunch of zombie brain freeze, and Black bloody mamba, like seven Cherry twisters and-" Billie said still in Dwayne arms as she began to count off the drink on her hands. Both David and Dwayne looked at each other not believing what was coming out of her mouth.

"Woah waoh! Wait a fucking moment." He said waving his hands at her to stop as he pointed to the man on the ground. "You're telling me this fucking is straight passed out from Booze?"

"I had to teach him a lesson." Billie said as she pushed away from Dwayne. He let her slid to the ground but still had a hold around her waist helping her walk to the kitchen counter as she grabbed the joint she had dropped to relit it for a few hits.

"What fucking lesson did you have to teach him?" David laughed looking around the apartment for the other idiot. "And where the fuck is Marko?"

"I forgot why I gave him the sneaky drinks." She said while she held up her hands sticking out her bottom lip as she shrugged her shoulders dramatically trying to act innocent. Dwayne noticed feet on the kitchen floor as he recognized Marko shoes he took a step into the kitchen seeing Marko as passed out on the floor. Marko just then let up a loud snore and a fart.

"He right here." Dwayne said pointing to the kitchen. David walked to the counter leaning over it to indeed find Marko sleeping on the ground.

"How the hell did you get both of them fucking Plastered in such a short amount of time?" David asked looking back to Billie who just giggled like a little school girl. Dwayne walked into the kitchen looking at all the booze sitting still out still not touched then to the other counter where about five bottles sat empty.

"I gave Paul sneaky drinks for the shit he tired to give me…." She said trailing off.

"What did he try to give you?" David laughed shaking his head rubbing his brow wondering how the hell he and Dwayne were going to get these passed out idiots home. What he couldn't understand was how this girl got two vampires that knew how to hold their liquor smashed. It would take all night to get any of the boys drunk at this level and high grade booze and she succeeded it in two and half hours.

"OH YEAH!" Billie yelled suddenly remembering everything. She startled both David and Dwayne as she looked down at Paul and pointed at him.

"He tried to give me a poop supreme cocktail!" she said as she looked at David. "But I made Marko drink it so he could get a chance to fondle my Maiden!"

"Paul made one of his cocktail surprise and Marko drank that shit?" Dwayne laughed stepping over Marko to grab a glass to pour himself some whiskey. "Marko wouldn't drink that crap just to touch any woman pussy."

"Not my pussy." Billie said waving a finger at him as she turned pointing to a open door. "My beautiful Iron Maiden. He wanted to feel her up badly!"

David and Dwayne turned to the door as Billie began to stagger to the doorway. Billie lost her balance almost as David was there to catch her again.

"To the door!" she said. David walked her to the door as she slapped her hand against the wall trying to find the switch as she found the light turning it on. David mouth fell open seeing the vast collection he didn't believe she had. Again this woman surprised the hell out of him.

"Holy crap you were not kidding on having all this shit." He said. Just then his head snapped to the side after Billie slap him hard. David turned his head back slowly towards Billie who was glaring up at him.

"Its not shit." She said shoving a finger into his chest. "these are my babies. I love my babies and they are very sensitive to negativity."

"I'm gonna let that slap slide since your drunk." David said down to her.

'I didn't slap you… I just gavvve your face… a high fivvve." She said as her words began to slur together as she began to sway in his arms the liquor finally making her body shut down for the night. She must have drank the same amount as Paul and Marko but was proven the champ lasting this long.

"I need a ciggy." She said leaning her face up against Davids chest as she patted his arm wrapped around her.. "If I cant eat someone…let me eat a ciggy."

David rolled his eyes giving a short laugh as he picked up Billie walking towards a couch as he stopped seeing all the shit on it.

"Jesus she worse then you at cleaning up after herself. Come move this shit." David said looking over to Dwayne who was leaning up against the counter cup of whiskey in his hands as he downed it really quick. He pushed off the counter walking towards the couch as he leaned over shoving all the clothes, papers and shoes to the floor.

David laid Billie down on the couch as she was slipping in and out of slumber. Leaning back up he didn't get to far as Billie suddenly grabbed his shirt yanking him back down towards her.

"I'm hungry…" she said up to him. David reached out grabbing at her iron grasp of his shirt.

"Let take a raincheck on the orange chicken, we'll get you some tomorrow when you're not a hot mess." David said trying to push her back down to sleep.

"That's not what I want…." She said slowly with hooded eyes as stared up at David. "I can smell it…"

"And what is that?" David asked with a sideways smile down at her.

"Blood." Billie said in a sleepy voice. "I can smell it on you…and it fresh."

"You do realize what yours saying don't you?" he asked her. He was pretty sure she thought herself a fucking astronaut on planet Venus riding a unicorn so anything she said she wasn't going to remember in the morning.

"I'm a monster." She said up to him with a pout.

"You may be a lot of things but you're not a monster, Darlin." David snickered.

"No I am!" she said as she lifted up a hand waving him closer with a wiggle of her finger. He humored her leaning down as she leaned up to his ear to whisper into it.

"I'm a vampire…" she whispered. David rolled his eyes sitting back up giving her the most fake shocked face.

'A vampire? No way!" he mocked down to her. She held up a finger to her lips making a loud wet 'SHHHHHHHH!' against it.

"Don't let Dwayne know!" she said. "He already thinks I'm a fruitcake!"

"He already knows." David said as Billie eyes went from him to where Dwayne was leaning over the couch sending her a wide mocking smile and a wave.

"Oh no…now I have to kill you all." She said with a pout. "I actually liked you two."

"You don't have to do shit but sleep." David stood up from the couch as Billie grabbed at his hand once more.

"Just a little nibble?" she asked with a cheesy smile. "Pretty pleaaaaassssse?!"

David let out a deep sigh as he looked down at the woman gripping his wrist giving him the biggest Puppy pout any one could muster up and a fluttered her eyelashes at him fast.

"If I let you will you fucking go to sleep?" he asked her. "Your worst then trying to put Paul to bed after shrooms."

"I will sleep so good." She said up to him. "I don't think I could catch myself a rabbit right now. I promise I wont kill you…just a nibble?"

Dwayne just let out a laugh pushing away from the couch to smile up at David.

"How could you say no to that face?" Dwayne laughed.

David lifted up a hand and drew it across the skin of his neck as Billie leaned up on autopilot toward he dark stream of blood running from his wound. She opened her mouth running her tongue over David's skin licking the blood up slowly. She opened her mouth as she pressed her fangs against his skin driving them in deep as David didn't move as she began to feed from him. His hand went to the back of her head helping hold the drunk woman up as she swallowed as much blood as she could. David and Dwayne had just finished hunting down their kills for the night when Billie had called so he had blood to spare.

He listened to her swallow a few times until her arm fell limp against him as her mouth fell away from his neck. David sat back up looking down to the slumbering woman watching some of his blood trail down from the corner of her mouth down her chin. Slowly he laid Billie back against the couch as he dragged his thumb across her skin to clean the blood off. Sitting there he thought about looking into her mind to see just where this woman was from and how long she had been a vampire.

His power surged around them as he tried to unlock her mind shoving past the wall he began to drug deep seeing her life. Her family. He saw picnics and playing at a park with her siblings. He shuffled through all her memories but could not find went she was turned into a vampire. Something seemed to be missing. He could see her graduating high school but then it went black. Like a piece of the puzzle was ripped out.

Then it just turned red. He could see her kneeling in a room looking at her hand that were dripping in blood. He could feel her pain and confusion on what was happening to her as she scanning all the mutilated bodies of her victims. He felt her fear of what she just did not understanding what she was.

"there got to be more then that." David said as he lifted up a hand to slowly move a strand of her hair out of her face trying to dig deeper into the mind to the blackout area of her memories. Either she could not remember or something was keeping her from seeing what happened to her to change. David felt no connection in her to any Sire. No one who could be holding onto that mind to keep her from remembering.

Just as he was shoving his power into the darker part of her mind a flash of a bloody cross and people chanting screamed out at him with power almost burning him as he jumped up from the couch. Dwayne was busy dragging Marko out from the kitchen as he jumped as well feeling the surge of power escape from her dropping Marko legs.

"what the fuck was that?" Dwayne asked. David said nothing still locked onto Billie face as he felt the power surge around them as the walls of power build higher in her mind locking him out instantly.

David shared a glance with Dwayne who walked back over to the couch to lean over it to look down at the slumbering vampire.

"what ever the fuck that was it doesn't want us or Billie to know that missing memory in her mind." David said after a moment.

David thought about trying to enter her mind once more but knew it wouldn't be as easy as before. Walking around the couch he stopped looking down at the passed out vampire snoring away on Billie floor

"You think Trevor is still awake?" David asked smiling over to Dwayne. "I think we need to make Billie work of art permanent on this fuckers face."

Dwayne let out a deep laugh liking the idea.

It was the feeling of the sun setting that woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw she was staring at the ceiling of her living room. Slowly she pushed herself up as she let a large yawn come to her mouth. Running a hand over her head she looked around her room wondering why the hell she was sleeping on her couch. She had no memory of falling asleep here. Looking around her apartment she yawned once more as she slowly pushed herself up from the couch to stand.

Her memory was fuzzy as she walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water her throat feeling dry. She walked to the sink as she grabbed a glass filling it up with some cold water downing it quickly. After finishing the glass of water she sat it down as she looked around her kitchen trying to remember what the hell happened last night. She then noticed all the empty bottles of liquor sitting by her sink as she picked up one brows coming together.

Just then she remembered what happened. She got shit face last night with a capital S.

She looked around her kitchen and then her living room as she didn't see either Paul or Marko. She didn't see them as she walked quickly through her apartment to check her bedroom not finding anyone sleeping there and checked her bathroom yanking the shower curtain back not seeing anyone in the tub.

"What the hell?" she said rubbing her face. She couldn't remember half the night. It had been a long ass time since she was able to get wasted like that. She walked back into the apartment as she glanced towards her door to the her Purple room as she walked quickly to it throwing the door open flipping on the light. Her eyes scanned the room as she began to count everything she had making sure nothing was missing.

When the hell did they leave? She felt a bit of panic come over her hoping they didn't see her in her weakest form. She walked back out of the room as she scanned the apartment once more not seeing anything missing or that she could tell it was still a mess.

She stood there trying to replay the night before most of it hazy. She last remembered taking shots with Paul and Marko then the rest was a fuzzy. she looked to where a bar stool was laying on its side as she remembered Paul falling backwards passing out and remembered Marko falling off her kitchen counter passing out in the kitchen. She couldn't remember anything else past that.

She sighed knowing they must have left sometime during the day as she walked back to her bathroom to take a quick shower before she went out to hunt. Just as she was making her way towards the bathroom some music began to blast from somewhere in the living room making her stop to search for it.

"Whitesnake is not my ringtone." She said as she walked back into the living room. The song 'This is love' played as she followed it to her couch as she dropped to her knees looking under it as she spotted the smart phone sitting under it. Grabbing it from under her couch she sat there looking at the phone as she read the caller ID.

"Booty call number 47?" she said with a laugh knowing who's phone this was.. "dear God Paul at least put their name in your phone you damn man whore."

She didn't answer as she watched the main lock screen come up as her eyes went wide at the picture on the screen.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM." She hissed tossing the phone onto the counter to run an get ready. The phone sat on for a moment as a nice picture of her ass was clearly on the screen with his finger reaching for a no no place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **please let me know what you guys think! Shit gonna start going down for Miss Bilile-Jean.**

Billie was cleaning some glass's at the bar as she hummed along to a song playing over the juke box. It was a busy night for a Thursday as she glanced towards the door as more people filed in hearing the pounding noise of the rain outside the door over the music.

Billie loved the rain. There was something about the rain that just cleaned her soul and made her happy. Not that it washed away all the blood soaked deeds that She done…it just made her feel better. She would walk in the rain not giving two shits about getting soaked. And it was killing her to be stuck inside this building and not out enjoying this beautiful weather.

"Another Miller please!" someone shouted from the bar as Billie glanced to who called for the new drink. She wiped off her hands of the water as she grabbed the Miller from the cooler. She pulled out her bottle opener from her back pocket as she popped off the cap and set it down in front of the Biker who ordered it.

"Anything exciting going to happen around here again, Billie?" the old Biker asked her. Billie only shrugged her shoulders leaning up against the counter to talk to him.

"Tess is trying to get another show going on next week." Billie said. "I can't remember what the bands name is though."

"Be good to get some new music in here." The Biker said. "I know a garage bands that would love to get some stage time."

"If it's the band I'm thinking your thinking, No. Their lead singer puked all over the stage last time." Billie laughed shaking her head. "And I got stuck cleaning it up."

"Oh god someone help!" someone came screaming into the bar from the back patio. Billie turned away from the old bikers she was talking to as a girl came stumbling around the corner. Her face was stricken with fear as she shoved past people in her heels to get to the bar.

"Fucking call 911!" she said as she reached the bar.

"Woah woah calm down what's going on!?" Billie said shoving away from the bar to walk down it quickly. Jessy and Ashton came out of the kitchen quickly to see what all the screaming was about as Billie reached the girl grabbing her quickly. Billie caught the scent of blood as she grab the girls arm seeing her hands were covered in it.

"What the fuck happened?" Billie asked giving the crying girl a good shake.

"I don't know! My friends were there then screaming then blood!" The girl screamed. Soon people began to move closer to the wailing girl who kept yelling for someone to call the cops.

"Honey!" Billie said giving the crazy crying girl a good shake. "What the hell happened? Did someone attack you!?"

The girl only began to cry as she pointed to the back door to where the patio as Billie let the girl go moving past her to walk quickly towards the patio door to check on the three of girls that were with this crying girl.

"Billie wait for the cops!" Jessy called after her as she ignored him slamming the back door shut to see what the hell had happened. Just as she walked out to the patio the smell of blood hit her stronger. Her eyes scanned the patio quickly as she spotted where the smell of blood was coming from. Lit cigarettes were still going in the ash tray as she walked towards the table where she saw two chairs were covered in blood as it dripped down to the wooden patio.

Billie stopped looking at the trail of blood across the wood as she followed it from the table to the edge of the patio railing watching it trail off to the alleyway. The smell of the tailing blood was being washed away by the downpour of rain but she knew whoever had attacked these girls had dragged them off into the alleyway. The door swung open from behind her as she turned seeing Jessy and a few old time bikers come walking out to see what the hell was going on.

"Holy shit!" one of the old bikers said seeing the blood all over the chairs and table.

"What the fuck happened?" Jessy asked in shock. Billie just turned back to the alleyway as she could smell the blood fading as she grabbed the railing to leap over to find the fucker that attacked these girls.

"Billie come back!" a few of the men called after her as she landed like a cat in her heels walking towards the darkness to find the girls before they were killed. If they were still alive.

"Just call the cops Jessy! I will be back!" Billie said over her shoulder as she walked into the darkness of the rain.

"Billie get your ass back here! You're not Wonder woman damnit!" Jessy yelled after her. "Billie you don't know if they have a weapon or not! Wait for the cops!"

Billie ignored him as she followed the smell of blood as her eyes could see in the darkness perfectly as she scanned the alleyway to find the others. She knew they could not have gotten far with the girls. She listened for any heartbeats or screaming as she walked fast through the darkness.

She scanned every dark spot and listened for any signs of life as she got farther and farther into the alleyway between the large buildings.

The thunder boomed above her as she could smell the fresh blood getting stronger. The rain trailed down her face as she came to a stop near a dumpster seeing a pair of legs sticking out. She walked closer to it as she glanced around listening for heartbeats not hearing any as she came to a stop her mouth falling open.

Three girls she had seen alive not twenty minutes before laid dead on the ground. And it was a fucking massacre. Their clothes were ripped as their bodies laid mangled on the ground. Their skin had claw marks and blood pooled around them with the water adding to it. Fuck even one was missing a leg.

Billie stood looking at the scene as she tried to figure out what the hell she was looking at. She took in a deep breath for the scent of whoever did this to the girls but was only met with the smell of rain, makeup and blood.

Nothing. She could not pick up the scent of any human that was fresh.

What the fuck was going on?

Billie stood there looking over the girls as she found herself walking closer to them slowly. She scanned over the wounds as she took a better look at them so see what cases it. There was claw marks deep into the flesh as she scanned down to the girl who was missing a leg. Bending down over the body she looked at what could have taken the leg off so quickly. Looking at the edge of the flesh she reached out to the woman's body as she found her head tilting to the cut. She knew no power tool could do this kind cut.

"Bone chain saw." She said slowly. She knew that only that kind of tool could make a cut like this and it left it make clear as day on the upper leg. She looked around for the leg not seeing it then back over the body of the others seeing no signs of the tool on them as she spotted something else that stood out like a sore thumb. Moving to another girl she reached for a flap of skin hanging free in her neck as she lifted it up slowly to see the wound better. Billie gasped as she dropped the skin jumping to her feet backing up.

Holy cheese and crackers. She thought to herself.

Flashing blue and red began to fill the alleyway as she slowly began to back away from the bodies her eyes wide as questions began to flood her brain.

"Police!" someone yelled. "put your hands behind your head."

Billie could not turn away from the bodies as she only lifted her hand up to the back of her head as she heard foot steps in the rain coming towards her.

She could not believe what she saw. Two perfect holes in the girl flesh. Just like hers when she fed.

Holy shit there was another vampire. It had to be.

Strong arms grabbed her arms yanking them behind her back quickly as she was finally able to come out of her trance.

"woah wait!" she said to the cop dragging her back from the body as more cops flew past her to the bodies.

"I'm a bartender at the Dive!" she said quickly over her shoulder to the cop. "I went to find the girls after they were kidnap I swear!"

Forty minutes later Billie was standing on the back patio giving the cop a complete detail about how she found the bodies as people from the bar validated she had been there the whole time and took off to chase whoever took the girls.

Billie was having a hard time staying focused as she kept looking out to the blue and red lit alleyway her mind still racing on who and what did that to the girls. Jessy was busy showing the cops the video of the patio area when to his shock the camera had been disconnected moments before all this shit went down.

So Billie hopes of seeing who had dragged these girls to their death was crushed.

Somewhere within her, her body was still in shock and the hope of another vampire or vampires by the amount of girls who were taken so quickly was still around.

She had so many questions. She needed help on understanding what she was. Help to find out how she was turned. The internet wasn't the best place to find answers on being a Vampire 101.

Billie went to look for the girl who had escaped all of this who but found the cops and paramedics had hauled her off to the hospital already. So she knew the girl wouldn't give her a good answer and the cops would noticed Billie sudden attack with question about what attacked would send red flags off so it left her at a fucking stand still.

The rest of the night was botched as the cops shut the bar down for an investigation having to send Billie home with unanswered questions and the burning need to find the vampires who were lurking around her bar. Fuck did they know she was there? Had she met them and not realize it?

"God fucking damnit!" Billie hissed after she pulled her car to a stop in front of her apartment. The night was still young as she glanced at the clock on her dash board reading 1 in the morning. Hours before the bar should had closed. She sat back in her seat as she lifted her hand up to run it frustrated through her hair. What the Fuck was she going to do? She wanted to go back to the scene and try to see if she could pick up any vampires but she knew that the cops would be all over it still.

"How could I miss another fucking vampire?" she asked herself as she fished out her smokes from her purse to light one. After sitting in her car for another hour trying to talk herself into going back or not she finally climbed out of her car and walked into her apartment building. Walking up the steps to her floor she began to curse herself like every night.

"I pick the seventh floor. Why dumbass?" she hissed getting to her level. "why the fuck do you love heels so much?"

Walking towards her door she yanked out her keys as she was about to open it when something crossed her nose.

The smell of blood.

She stood there staring at her door as she tried to remember where she smelt this blood before. Shoving her keys in quickly and swung open the door quickly as she stomped down the hallway here eyes scanning the apartment. She could not hear any heart beats or sense anyone in her apartment as she followed the smell of blood.

Tossing down her bag she walked around her living room following the scent when she paused walking towards her bedroom when the scent became weaker there. She slowly turned towards the door to her Purple room finding it sitting slightly open.

"That's not how I left you." She said under her breath. Walking slowly towards her door the smell became stronger and stronger as she lifted up a hand to push the door open slowly. Her eyes seeing perfectly in the dark she saw no one in her room as she flipped on the light. Walking deeper into the room her nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath.

"How the fuck do I know this blood?" she asked herself. Walking slowly into the room she scanned for the source of the blood. It wasn't until she came to a stop near a case did she slowly turn her head looking down to see something that was moved…

And coated in Blood.

Her Bone chain saw from the Civil war sat in its case where it should have but it sat in a pool of blood.

Billie mouth fell open as she felt a streak of fear run up her back.

"What the fucking hell Batman?!" she said as she reached for the glass case sliding the door open quickly to look at the tool closer dropping to her knees. She now remembered this blood.

It belonged to the girl who was missing her leg….

Billie reached out slowly for the tool seeing both handles had bloody hand prints as she could not even see the metal it being coated in blood. She watched as the blood had flowed down the glass shelf within the case dropped down to her other medical tools she had collected. Her hand paused over the bloody chain as she stood up slowly backing away from the case.

What the fuck was going on!?

First she found out there was a vampire cursing around her neck of the woods…and somehow the bastard had gotten a hold of her tools. What the fuck!? What the un-serendipity fuckity fuck!?

Billie had no idea how to cope with what was going on. Or how the bastard knew about her tools. Or how the fuck he got in for the matter. Her door was locked. She knew all her windows were locked. Was this other vampire toying with her?

Just then knocking came to her door. It took her a second to hear it even with her super hearing but it knocked her out of the trance. Turning from her room she walked out to the hallway to look at her front door. She didn't know if she wanted to answer it. Walking towards it slowly she had no idea who it could have been on the other side. She hear no heart beats to indicate it was maybe her nerdy neighbor or another human. Slowly coming to the door she looked out her peephole to see if anyone was standing there.

No one.

Billie felt another chill rise up her back as she slowly unlocked the door opening it slowly to peek around the corner. She saw no one hiding to the side or down the hallway.

But she did notice a large brown box was sitting at her door.

She looked to Kevin's door as she listened not hearing any movement coming from his apartment as she bent down to grab the box to pick it up. It was heavier then it looked. So she dropped it back down to open it right there.

"I don't remember ordering anything." She said as she dragged her nail across the tape as something on the package stood out to her.

BILLIE-JEAN.

That wasn't right. All her orders came by the name of Jessica Lance. A fake name she used so her family could not track her. As her nail was dragging across the top of the box it ran something harder on the inside stopping her hand completely. Jerking her hand away from the box she smelt it then.

More of the blood she knew. Grabbing the top of the box she ripped it open eyes going wide as she gasped it shock falling backwards to she did quick to scurry backwards.

Billie felt herself beginning to hyperventilate as she just stared at the open box. Dear f'n Lord someone had just delivered the missing leg to her. Billie scrambled to her feet looking both ways down the hallway again not seeing anyone as she grabbed the box yanking it back into her apartment. She dropped the box in the hallway slamming her door shut as she pressed herself up against the wall just staring at the leg.

"What in the Sam Hell is going on?!" she hissed running her hands up into her hair as she just stared at the body part. "I'm fucking living a god damn horror movie!"

Billie reached up locking the door as she back away from the door and body part sitting cozy in its boxed home. She walked back into her living room as she began to pace around to think of what to do. Who ever this was, was doing a damn good job to scare the crap out of her. She paced around her couch and then back towards the box then stopped shaking her head as she walked into her kitchen throwing open her freezer. She grabbed a bottle of fire ball as she snagged a shot glass from on top of the fridge. Yanking the cap off she poured herself and extra triple shot as she downed it quickly.

"How did they know about my tools? How did they take it and get it back!?" Billie asked out loud. She began to think of all the people that have seen her room…she could count them on her right hand. She began to think of the other night when Paul and Marko were over. Did they take it and put it back

She glanced back towards the hallway as she tried to figure out what to do. Who ever this was knew she was a Vampire. And she needed to find out who they were. She poured herself another shot as she took it walking out of her kitchen as she leaned up against the island counter to just stare at the box.

"come on Billie. What are you going to do?" she asked herself. She was up shit creek and needed to get rid of this thing. Nothing like the smell of decaying flesh that would get the neighbors calling the cops. Billie reached for the bottle of fireball once more as she poured herself another shot. Right as she placed it to her lips she tipped the shot glass back letting the fire water run into her mouth as someone came pounding on her door again. Billie choked on the liquor sending it violently spraying out over her kitchen like a water fall.

Gagging on what was left in her throat she tried to take a breath in as she began to choke on her own tongue. Gasping for unneeded air she beat her chest to get the liquor out of the throat as she finally cleared her throat looking back towards the door. The pounding began again as she dropped the shot glass from her fingers as she began to run around in a circle.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Cops. I jinked myself. Shit! Monkey balls! shit!" Billie started to run around her living room trying to figure out what to do as the knocking kept coming. She paused looking back at the hallways and the box with the dead girls leg as she dove over the couch like and idiot her foot catching the edge sending her flying to the ground. Scrambling to her feet she bolted toward the door as she grabbed the box quickly picking it up as she turned running back into the living room cradling the box to her chest as she thought of places to stash it.

The knocking came again as she turned a few time to figure out where to put the stupid leg.

"one minute I'm getting dressed!" she called to the door as she bolted to her purple room. She ran into it and looked around for a place to stash it as she remembered one of her cases had empty spots under them. Dropping the box on the ground next to a case she grabbed the glass case like it was nothing as she lifted it up . With her foot she slid the box under the case quickly as she dropped the glass case down not to shatter the glass. She went to run out of her room but slammed on the breaks remembering the bone saw that was currently covered in the girls blood as she dove to grab it. Running out of her room she dove to the couch again tripping on her coffee table making her body slam the couch almost knocking it over. She recovered quickly as she grabbed a t-shirt rapping the tool up and she wiped off her hand of blood before she shoved it as deep into her couch as she would let it.

She walked to the door quickly running a hand over the hair knowing it would have been a mess as she took a deep breath as she unlocked it leaving the chain on as she peeked around the corner of her door.

"Damn babe you fucking rearranging a circus in there?" Paul goofy face smiled down to her. Billie slammed the door shut right on his face. She leaned forward pressing her forehead to the door letting out a deep happy sigh of happiness on it not being the cops and for once she was fucking happy to see this idiot.

"Hey! Open back up!" Paul laughed on the other side knocking on the door again. Billie let out another sigh as she yanked off the chain to open the door again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped glaring at Paul.

"Dipshit been complaining to get his phone back all damn evening." Billie head jerked to the left seeing David leaning up against the wall on the other side of the door. He slowly turned him head towards her a coy smile on his face.

"By the sound of it you weren't expecting company." He said nodding his head into her apartment.

"No. I wasn't." Billie said as she began to close the door. "wait right here I will get your phone."

Before she could shut it a strong hand stopped her.

"You're not gonna invite us in?" Paul laughed shoving the door open again. Billie had it sighed as she dropped her hand from the door walking back down the hallway. She stopped in her living room to search for her purse to get Paul's phone out of it.

"Nothing different." Paul said behind her. Billie glanced over her shoulders to see Paul was standing right behind her looking around her apartment.

"By the sounds of all the crashing and banging we thought you were rearranging your furniture." Paul laughed.

"Um…I saw a spider." Billie said as she held out her hands to dramatically over do the size of the phantom spider. "Motherfucker was this big. I went into Amazonian warrior mode."

"Did you get this one foot spider?" David asked with a laugh walking around Paul to stand next to him. Billie bit her bottom lip as she glanced around the room.

"No. He got away." She said as she grabbed her purse off the couch to search it for Paul's phone.

"Damn, must be a crafty little guy to get away from Xena Warrior Princess in six inch heels." Paul said. Billie ignored him as she dug through her purse finding her phone but not Paul's.

"Shit I must have pulled it out at the bar." She said mostly to herself.

"Ah man really?" Paul groaned rolling his head backwards. "I had some chicks gonna call me tonight."

David rolled his eyes walking away from Paul to the kitchen when he stopped spying the bottle of fireball and shot glass. Walking over to the counter he grabbed the bottle pouring himself a shot as Billie tossed her purse back down on the couch.

"Come by tomorrow and I'll give it to you." She said. "Now get out."

"Speaking of your bar." David said as he took a quick shot before setting the shot glass back down on the counter as he leaned up against it to smile at Billie. "We stopped by there first and saw all the cops. What happened there?"

"Nothing much." Billie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Nothing much?" Paul barked. "I lost count on how many cops were there. Someone die or something?"

"Just a few chicks." Billie said walking to where David was leaning up against the counter as she reached for her shot glass and Fireballl.

"A few chicks?" Paul said. "That's defiantly something. What happened? Who did it? How many?" Paul began to fire off questions. "did a biker guy lose his cool and yank out his gun go all Sons of Anarchy on them?"

Billie jumped up onto the stool near her island as she poured herself another shot.

"Naw just some girls were snagged off the patio and killed in the alleyway by someone." Billie said before taking her shot.

"Brutal." Paul said coming to lean up again the counter on the other side of her. "They catch who did it?'

"No I didn't." Billie said without thinking.

"You didn't? what are you a junior detective or something?" David asked.

Billie sighed at her slip up as she just poured herself another shot.

"A girl came screaming into the bar about something attacking them. I took off into the alleyway and found the girls before the cops did. But could not find the killers." Billie said taking another shot.

"Why not wait for the cops?" Paul laughed. "what if the fucker got to you too? I'd be sad if your fine ass was killed by someone."

"Thanks for caring." Billie said rolling her eyes as she looked over to Paul. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"You know kung fu or something?" Paul asked grabbing the stool next to her as he settled down grabbing the shot glass from her hands to pour himself a drink.

"A little bit." Billie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "My daddy made me do self defense classes when I was younger. I leveled out a guy who was over six feet the other night."

"You were attacked again?" Paul asked in mid pour looking at her again. Billie inwardly cursed at herself again. What was it about this fuckers that made her slip up so much.

"Yeah. After I left the bar. Some dude thought he could get frisky with me." Billie lied jumping off the stool to walk about David into the kitchen to get into her freezer again to find something else to drink.

"You like to get yourself into trouble huh?" David snickered.

"Well since I left the Dumbass phone at the bar. I'm ready to go to bed so you guys shoo." She said waving her hands in shooing manner towards the door.

"Aww but the nights still young." Paul said. "David and I have nothing to do. Marko and Dwayne got lucky tonight. The bastards."

"Well you are in the wrong spot to be getting lucky here." Billie laughed as she twisted off the cap off the new liquor bottle. Grabbing a glass she poured the liquor into the glass as she stuffed it back into the freezer to grab another bottle to pour it into her glass to make her beetlejuice drink.

"You're a tease." David said.

"Excuse me?" Billie asked shoving the bottle back into the freezer.

"Making yourself a fancy drink and leaving us out." David said shaking his head. "No manners what so ever."

"Hey now wait a minute." Billie slammed the freezer shut as she pointed a finger at Paul glaring at David. "This mother fucker came waltzing into my apartment the other night and drank himself silly with your short curly haired buddy and I don't remember half the fucking night myself. So I am not sharing with you or him or your two other dingleberry friends anymore."

Billie finished making herself a drink as she grabbed the glass to walk out of the kitchen. She didn't make it far past David as his arms shot out fast to snake around her waist to yank her up against him quickly. Billie gasped out in shock at how fast he moved even for her as she looked up to David with wide eyes.

"David let me go!" she snapped trying to push back with her free hand but found David's strength to be much stronger then hers.

"When was the last time you got laid?" David asked point blank causing Billie mouth to fall open in shock at the direct question.

"None of your fucking business that's what!" Billie snapped shoving against David hard as he let her go. She stumbled backwards from him glaring at him as she walked towards the couch.

"Come on you can tell us!" Paul said flipping around on the stool to watch Billie walk to her couch.

"No I don't fucking need to tell you guys anything about my sex life." Billie glared over at Paul. "Now get the fuck out before I throw you out my window."

"By the way she talking I think its been a while." Paul laughed over to David.

"My bet is about four months." David said tapping his finger on his chin.

"I'd say four in a half." Paul said. "Just on how wound up she is about the subject."

Billie had to close her eyes as she felt her eyes shift in color in anger. Knowing they would be glowing. She should just kill these fuckers now and hid the bodies in the morning. She had to remind herself that she set a big rule not to kill anyone in her house. Taking a deep sigh she slowly turned her eyes towards the boys who sat there smiling at her.

"Get out." She said with a wide smile. "Before I decide to try one of my tools out on you. And believe me I've been wanting to see what kind of damaged it can do."

Both Paul and David shared a glance at each other before looking at Billie once more as they saw the twisted smile grow wider on her face.

"Are you boys circumcised? I love a man that is. Because if you are not I promise it will only hurt for a day or two. The tool a little rusty but you can go get a tetanus shot in the morning. And I like a man that's over 8 inches long. I got a tool that can help make it longer if it isn't." She added.

"Well shit will you look at the time!?" Paul said quickly looking at the watch on his wrist. "Fuck man its almost 3 am almost my bedtime."

Paul jumped off the stool as he began to back towards the doorway.

"I can wait for my phone, fuck it. Keep it. I can just get a new one." He said.

"Paul we both know your circumcised and well over 8 inches." David said with a laugh shaking his head. "You don't pass up the opportunity to tell a chick ever fucking night."

"Dude she talking about cutting my junk up." Paul said pointing to Billie sitting on the couch sipping her drink. "I don't trust myself to even take a nap around her. Fuck, she might have a moose tranquilizer hidden around here."

"Snip snip." Billie said in a seductive voice from the couch making a cutting motion with her fingers. Paul almost jumped out of his skin as he turned walking towards the door throwing his hands up.

"I out." He yelled down the hallway as Billie snickered hearing her door open and shut quickly.

"One down," she said smiling as she took a sip. "One to go."

"Well that's a first." David laughed. Billie looked over to where David was still leaning up against the counter as he just smiled towards the door.

"What is?" Billie asked with a laugh.

He looked back towards her a coy smile still on his face as he pushed off the counter walking towards where Billie was sitting. He rounded the couch to stand in front of Billie who just looked up at him still sipping her drink.

"First your able to get that dumbass plastered in record time and now you have basically scared his balls back up into his body." David said still smiling. "been a long time since a woman could do that."

"He tell you I got him smashed?" Billie laughed.

"Well you're the one who called me begging for orange chicken and to come get him." David laughed.

"I remember very little from that night." Billie said up to him. "If I was asking for chinnese that means I was on planet mars."

"SO you don't remember the blow job you gave me?" David asked in a serious tone tilting his head as Billie mouth fell open in shock.

"Bullshit…I did not!" she half yelled. "I never would have…fuck no I don't believe you!"

David couldn't keep himself from smile as Billie wanted to slug him.

"You are an A class asshole you know that right!?" Billie snapped up to him.

"Well if you don't remember the night how do you not know if you did or not?" David asked.

Billie couldn't say anything as she looked away trying to remember what the hell happened that night. She tried to recall everything about that night.

"They brought me my phone. I showed them my room." She said as she lifted a hand pointing to every spot her and the boys were. "I drank…no I had Marko drink that god awful drink Paul made. Then I made drinks then…I remember Marko…"

At the end of all the thinking Billie was pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose trying to think of anything else. All she saw was black…lots of black... like most nights when she slept. She had not had a dream in years.

"You know what get the hell out of my house before I try to find something to scare you with." Billie said as she took a big drink before leaning past David to set the glass down on the coffee table behind him. David moved so fast she was not ready for it. Suddenly she found herself pinned down to the couch as she let up another squeal in surprise. David had her arms pinned above her head as he straddled her down to the couch. Looking up shocked she stared up into David piercing blue eyes.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He said down to her as Billie went to move to try and break free of the man but found herself unable to move not understanding how this fucker was stronger then her. David move quickly to drop his head down to her neck as she fought to get free of him.

"LET ME GO!" she half yelled as she felt his hot mouth open up to her neck as she gasped out feeling his tongue run along her skin. Again the butterflies in her gut betrayed her going nuts as David began to suck and nip at her neck.

"Stop David! Please!" she hissed trying to fight free of this man. He ignored her as he suddenly bit down hard on her neck causing her body to buck under him. A deep laugh came out of him as he let go of her neck moving his head so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Nothing fucking scares me anymore, Billie." He said in a deep voice. Billie laid still underneath as David pulled back smiling down at the shocked woman below him.

"You have fun hunting that spider." He said as he pushed off her as Billie scrambled to sit up on her couch. David sent her one last wicked smile before he turned walking out of her apartment. Billie let out a shaky breath when she heard her door shut behind him as she tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

"This had been one fucking hell of a night." She said bringing her knees to her chest rubbing her face. She could still feel David's hot breath on her neck and the feel of his attack as she felt a shiver run over her skin.

"Fuck they are right." She said after a moment. "Its been too long since I've gotten laid."

Billie stood up from the couch as she looked to her purple room. Reaching into the couch she yanked out the tool as she wrapped in her shirt. She needed to get rid of this stuff before the cops came to ask her more question about that night. Frankly she didn't want to sleep with some chicks leg in her Purple room and stink up the place.

"I'll find out who this fucker is." She said as she unrolled the bloody bone chain saw from her shirt. "And crucify him for touching my babies. "

...

The annoying buzzing wouldn't stop. And Billie wished the fucking thing would just die already. She couldn't even sit through drinks with Casey and her man toy without the annoying ringtones coming from her purse. And she couldn't even get unto the phone to shut it off. No matter how many times she tried. And what also sucked about the phone was that the battery was not removable. It had a super battery or something.

Billie was in the middle of trying to talk Casey boyfriend into letting her friend have a dog just so the woman would stop bugging her about it when Steve Perry began to blast from her purse. Then Ozzy. Then some weird chipmunk spiritual music. Billie almost shoved the phone onto her water glass before she left. Paul said he would get a new one anyways.

God Paul was bigger man whore then she thought. Every girl that called was named booty call with a number.

Paul had not come back looking for his phone. Maybe he had come during the day and knocked on the door but not once had he come in the evening . Most of the people her age could not live without a phone. Could not live without updating their face book or tweeter….or whatever that other social app was.

Yeah she was that fed up with having this phone on her. Three days had passed and she had checked the Dive Bar. Jessy and Tess had told her none of the boys had stopped by either. So frankly she had no idea how to get the damn phone back to Paul.

That night after David and Paul had left her she had taken the leg and dumped it off into the river. Making sure that it was wrapped with some weights so it sank and burnt the box in a barrel where some homeless people were. She made sure nothing would come back to her.

For the last three nights she had stocked around her bar searching for any signs of the other vampire. But she had no idea what she was looking for. She didn't know if they would show themselves to her but she had slept in her Purple room guarding her tools ready for the fucker to come back.

Billie walked down the sidewalk her heels clicking on the wet cement as she was reading a email from older sister about something going down with her wedding and how she refused to let Billie miss her most important day.. She sighed not wanting to answer back at the moment as she came to a street light stopping to punch in the weather report as thunder boomed above her. gripping her umbrella tighter she saw it was supposed to ran for the next two days. And boy was she happy about that. The clouds were relentless at the moment with a straight downpour of cats and dogs.

Turning off her phone she shoved it into her purse as she fished out her smoke bringing one to her lips to light it. Waiting for the light to change she just stood there tapping her foot in the water below her.

"I need to eat someone soon." She said mostly to herself. Casey had cornered Billie in here apartment basically begging Billie to come to dinner with her and her man toy. After ditching them a little after 11 Billie was surprised at the amount of people out for a Monday night in the rain.

Giggling came up behind her as she usually ignored it but someone voice she recognized came up as she turned around slowly seeing two people passing by. The guy had his arm over the girl shoulder as they both cuddled under the umbrella.

She knew that jean jacket and the patches all over it. Billie watched them walking down the dark sidewalk as curiosity got the best of her. turning away from the street she began to follow the couple down the sidewalk. She kept a good distance as she opened her purse finding Paul's phone as she wanted to catch up with Marko before he and his hot date got too far. Knowing she wouldn't get this lucky again.

Just then the couple turned as Billie quickened her step to catch them before they got to far.

She came to the end of the sidewalk turning to find they were gone. Music was pumping as she walked farther down the sidewalk finding a club in full swing even though it was raining. She saw a man at the door letting people in as she caught sight of Marko back as they walking into the club. Stuffing the phone back into her purse to go home as she decided she would see the boys another night. Not wanting to test her limits in a crowded building.

"Yo Billie!" she heard someone yell out. She stopped looking back towards the bar seeing a patio that was open outside of it filled with many people smoking. She searched the faces until she caught sight of who yelled out for her. Paul stood up from a seat walking to lean against the railing a smoke hanging from his fingers as he waved her over. Billie held onto her umbrella as she walked towards the covered patio of the bar.

"What you doing on this part of town?" he asked down to her with a wide goofy smile. "didn't think you would travel far from your little hole in the wall."

"I'm Buffalo hunting." She laughed.

"In this weather?" Paul laughed down at her.

"I'm on my way home." She said. "Just had some dinner with some friends a few streets down had to sweet talk her man into letting her have puppy.."

She reached into her purse grabbing Paul phone as she tossed it up to him. He caught it with his free hand quickly as he looked down at it letting out a whistle at all the phone calls and texts he missed.

"Love the home screen. You better take that picture off now." She snapped. "I forgot to slap you silly last time I saw you for it."

"Oh come on you have a perfect ass." He laughed looking down at his phone to open it to see what text and phone calls he missed. Billie turned to leave when Paul called out to her before she could get to far.

"Well how about you come have a few drinks with some other friends?" Paul smiled wide down to her.

"I'll take a rain check on that one, You man whore. Besides we are not friends yet." She said with a wink before turning to leave. She had not fed yet and being stuffed in a building with a bunch of people might trigger her bloodlust.

"Oh come on!" Paul yelled after her. Billie just kept walking down the sidewalk when her phone began to buzz. She reached in pulling it out to see it was a number she didn't know. A loud whistle came up down the street as she turned looking to the bar seeing Paul leaning over the railing pointing to his phone. Billie groaned swiping the phone open.

"What the hell? how did you get my number?" she laughed.

"Don't be a party pooper. Come play for once. I promise you will have fun." Paul said on the other end of line ignoring her question.

"I'm good. You guys have a good night." She said going to hang up.

"You're such a lame ass." Paul mocked.

"Excuse me? I'm a what?" Billie asked in shock tilting her head at him.

"A L-A-M-E Ass." Paul said spelling it out to her. "I bet you don't even know how to party. All work and no play."

"I am not a lame ass!" Billie laughed. "I know how to party. You dipsticks wouldn't be able to keep up with me. If I remember right I can out drink you at any time."

"Is that a challenge?" Paul dared waving her back to the bar.

"No it's a fact." Billie said turning to walk away.

"Then why you running away like a pussy!?" he laughed. "you know you cant keep up with all of us that's why you are! I go my ass chewed out from David after that night. But I have to give you kudos because I haven't been that smashed in years. So turn that sexy swaying ass around and come party."

Billie turned back around in the rain to send him a nice big middle figure only to jump back seeing Paul was no longer leaning over the railing but standing right behind her. Billie didn't understand how he snuck up on her so fast. She dropped her phone from her ear shaking her head at the man getting soaked as she lifted the umbrella above both of their heads.

"If I have to toss your fine ass over my shoulder to come have fun with us I will." He smiled down to her.

"You are a persistent little fucker aren't you?" she laughed. Paul held out a hand still smiling down to her.

"Come have a few drink. You need to enjoy yourself every once in a while." He said. Billie looked to his hand then back to his face.

"Okay I will come play." She said. "But I need to take care of something before I do."

She went to turn around to leave when hands grabbed her jacket flipping her around as she was slammed up against Paul body fast. His arms snaking around her back to keep her from moving.

"Paul, let me go!" she laughed.

"What are you going to do? Bite me?" Paul laughed as he dropped his head down near her ear to harshly whisper against it. "I would love it if you did."

Billie didn't understand what he meant by that as she leaned back giving him a funny look.

"Woah there on the frighten face. I was just kidding!" Paul laughed. Billie just rolled her eyes as she turned to leave once more pulling herself out of his grasp.

"I'll come play with you idiots after I grab something to eat." She said as she began to walk away.

"You better come back or you're never going to see this again!" Paul called out to her. Billie stopped flipping around to see what he meant as she saw him walking backwards waving a phone out in the rain. The colorful sugar skull on the back told her clearly it was hers.

"How the fuck!?" she looked down at her purse seeing it open as she glared back to Paul "Give that back you son of a bitch!" Billie hissed stomping towards the man once more. Paul began to dance backwards keeping out of Billie reach as he turned booking it towards the Club once more.

"GET BACK HERE!" Billie yelled after him. Damn bastard tricked her again. Paul soon ran past the Bouncer at the door as Billie tried to come in after him.

"Woah little lady gotta wait your turn!" The bouncer said grabbing Billie before she could make it through the door. Billie head spun around the man holding onto her arm then past to the people standing in a long ass line to get into the busy club.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Billie hissed as she pointed a finger to the door. "That bastard just stole my phone."

"Yeah yeah I hear that all the time." The bounce laughed at her flipping her around to push her back out into the rain. Billie mouth was hanging open as she turned slowly to the man blocking her from getting in as she could not understand why the bastard didn't see Paul clearly running from her.

Laughter from people sitting on the patio caught her attention as she turned to see a group of girl sitting close to her clearly laughing at her.

"Don't worry sweetie." One brown haired girl called out to her. "He's always playing with girls. You're not the first."

"Wait your turn an you can get in here to chase one of them." Another laughed. Just then all the woman giggled looking away from her as Billie felt her temper dial break from the pressure of her rising anger.

She felt herself grinding her teeth as she turned around and began to walk away from the bar. She didn't make it far before she stopped her lips going thin in anger as she flipped her head around to the bar.

Fuck her bloodlust.

She was going to Kill Paul. The son of a bitch just put himself on her menu for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to get the ball rolling. Thanks for everyone who reads this. Time for our Billie-Jean to meet the monsters of our story. Please R &R!**

Dropping her umbrella she walked towards the patio railing near the girls as she grabbed it with one hand swinging her body up with little effort to suddenly be on the other side of it so fast it startled the girls sitting at the table.

"Hey you! Wait!" the bouncer yelled at her. Billie ignored him as she smiled down at the ladies.

"I don't chase men." She said to the one who comment about her chasing Paul as she grabbed a unlit smoke from between the fingers of one of the startled girls. "I fucking hunt them."

She placed the smoke to her lips as she walked away from the table to hunt down the bastard that stole her phone. She looked to where the table where Paul was once before as she saw it now crowded with other people. She turned and walked deeper into the building to search for the bastard or any of his buddies. They usually flocked together in their little pack.

Shoving her way past all the people crowding the club her eyes scanned for them not understanding where the hell they could have gone. Billie stopped around a few tall cocktail tables as she scanned the large bar area no seeing any one of them sitting there. It wasn't until her eyes reached the far back corner of the bar did she meet a pair of piercing blue eyes she knew all to well. She rounded the tables full of people as she walked towards one of the buttheads that she really didn't want to see at the moment.

Billie noticed he was not wearing a Beanie like he did almost every time she had seen him. She never realized how white his air actually was. It was combed back over his head and behind his ears as she got closer she noticed a weathered leather jacket he was wearing.

"Where the fuck is he?" she snapped coming to stand behind David. He sat leaning one elbow against the bar smoke in hand as he only nodded to the empty space sitting next to him not turning to look at her. Billie glanced down to the dark wood of the bar seeing her phone sitting there plus a drink. David moved his hand to pat the black stool as Billie tried not to groan out loud as she climbed up onto the bar stool to sit next to him.

"So all this just to get me in here to have a drink?" Billie asked. "I told him I would have come back."

"Bullshit." David said after taking a drag of his smoke to slowly turn to look at her a cocky smile on his lips. "We both know you would have booked it and ran home."

Billie went to open her mouth to tell him no….but she would have been a liar. David only raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer but a deep chuckle came out of him knowing he had caught her.

"I dislike you." Billie said as she grabbed her drink to take a sip surprised to see it was her favorite drink. Billie pulled it away looking at it then back to David who was taking a drink of his whiskey.

"Dislike me now?" David said not looking at her.

"A little less." She said as she crushed her smoke into the ash tray. Billie glanced around the busy club as she noticed all the sexy dressed girls hanging all over boys. This wasn't her kind of bar. She liked the low key relaxed atmosphere not this buzzy crazy one. It was driving her inner hunger crazy and she knew she would not be able to last long in a place like this. Fucking hell she should have fed before she went out tonight but she would be happy once she found Paul and smashed his head in. Just then she spotted the bouncer from the door looking for her.

"Shit!" she cursed turning away just as the bounce caught sight of her sitting at the bar. She turned to face towards David.

"Didn't wait your turn to get in I see." David snickered down to Billie who gave him a dirty look. Just then a hand landed on Billie shoulder to turn her around in the seat.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Little Lady." The Bouncer said down to her. Billie was about to jump off her seat to leave kind of happy to have an excuse to leave this crazy bar.

"She good Joe." David said loud over the music looking over his shoulder at the bouncer. Joe looked to David before glancing down to Billie once more.

"If you say so Boss." Joe said with a nod before turning around to weave back through the sea of people.

"Boss?" Billie asked looking back to David. He picked up his drink taking a sip of it before he turned back to Billie.

"I am the Boss." David said with a wide smile.

"What like the manager?" Billie said with a laugh not believing it.

"No I'm not the manager." David said shaking his head to take a drag pulling his hand away to wave his hand towards the bar. "We own this place."

Billie felt her head tilting slowly to David as a wide smile formed over her lips as she let out a chuckle she went to say something about calling bullshit when someone interrupted them.

"DAVID!" someone screamed behind them causing Billie to jump at the high pitch volume of it. David didn't even move but placed his smoke to his lips as tapped his empty glass on the counter as the bartender was suddenly there with a new drink.

"David don't ignore me!" a playful voice came up as Billie looked over seeing arms wrap around David waist as long blonde hair fell over his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" the girl said over the music as she waited for David to say something back to her. He only ignored her taking a final drag of his smoke to kill it in the ash tray on the counter. Billie looked to David face seeing no emotions on his face as he just stared off down the bar.

"David Baby talk to me!" the drunk girl pouted. She pulled back away from the cold shoulder David was giving her as she slowly turned towards where Billie was sitting as her face turned sour at the sight of Billie.

"Who the fuck is this?" the girl asked. "Someone already trying to steal you for the night?"

Billie let out a half bark of laughter as she turned away from the girl with a shake of her head as she tossed her purse hanging on her shoulder to the counter.

"What the hell is that laugh for?" the girl hissed at her.

"You can have him sweetie." Billie laughed as she began to search for her smokes. "I'm after someone else tonight."

"Well get the hell out of the hot seat and then I can." The woman snapped.

"The what?" Billie asked turning back towards the woman huffing and puffing behind David who was ignoring both of them it seemed.

"That seat." The woman said pointing to the stool that was comforting Billie's ass at the moment. "Not just anyone can sit next to David."

"Oh should I feel honored?" Billie laughed as she pulled out her smokes as she let out a curse seeing the pack of empty. She tossed the empty pack back into her purse as she was about to wave down the bartender to buy a pack.

Just as she went to wave him down a pack fell from above her landing near her hand. Billie looked at it as she looked up and then around her wondering who had given them to her. She flipped around in her stool finding a tall dark stranger standing behind her. She gave him a half smile as she went to open her mouth to tell him thank you as the girl behind him let up another squeal launching herself into Dwayne arms. She noticed he was wearing a nice button up shirt and vest like the first night she had met him. His hair was pulled back into a messy man bun once more as he looked down to the lady forgetting about Billie it seemed.

"Dwayne! Where have you been hiding!?" the girl practically screamed in excitement causing Billie to wince in pain. Turning back around in her stool she placed one of her fingers to her ear to get the ringing sound out.

"Dear lord can she go up a pitch more?" Billie asked herself.

"Only if she dying I think." David said next to her. Billie was unwrapping the smokes of their plastic casing as she turned to look up at David. She knew she had said it almost under her breath and with this music blasting around them she had no idea how the hell David had heard her. He slowly turned in his seat towards her as she saw he held out his lighter towards her. Billie yanked out a smoke placing it to her lips as she went to reach for the lighter as David held it out of her reach.

"Remember my rule?" David said. Billie glanced up at the man sitting next to her as she paused to take in the feeling of the atmosphere around them. Something about the way he was sitting and the way he was looking at her sent off red flags around her. There was almost something dangerous coming from the man sitting next to her.

With one strike of his thumb the flame came to life from his lighter as Billie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she leaned in to light her smoke. After she lit the end of her ciggy she leaned back once more pulling it away from her lips to blow the smoke out above her.

"So are you going to be an asshole to me tonight like you were with this girl…" Billie said as she turned around to throw a thumb at the blonde only to find Dwayne and the lady were gone.

"Asshole to you?" David snickered taking another drink of his whiskey. "I could never be mean to you. Not after seeing all your toys in that room of yours I don't want to be on your shit list ever."

Billie choked on her smoke as she looked over at David wide eyed.

"When the hell did you see my Tools?" she asked in shock. "I didn't show them to you the other night!"

"Well since you still don't remember that night I'll fill you in." David said over the music.

"If you fucking upgrade that damn blowjob story to a orgy. I'll back hand you off your stool." Billie warned.

"After you called us to come get Paul and Marko." David said lighting himself another smoke. "You began to scream some boy band at me over the phone. You kept telling us to bring you orange chicken and then screamed at the door something I didn't understand. We finally got you to open the door where we found Paul dead on the floor with Marko sleeping in the kitchen. You kept telling us Paul made you his Poop cocktail and you had to Punish him. We couldn't believe you talked Marko into drinking it for you but said you promised to let him fondle your maiden. That's when you showed me your room and you Iron maiden."

Billie just sat there in shock trying to remember when all this happened. She had no memory of it. Nothing. Not even the song. Last she remembered was Paul and Marko passing out then…blackness. Billie sat there trying to remember as hard as she could when she called David. How the hell did she call David? Did she used one of the boys phone?

"Don't hurt your brain trying to remember." David snickered as glanced around the bar before picking up his whiskey to take a sip. "We all have those nights. I'm surprised you could even walk or have enough power to slap me."

Billie mouth fell open as she looked back towards David.

"I slapped you!?" she asked.

"Actually you said you gave my face a high five." David said glancing over to her with a smile.

"Dear lord I remember nothing of this." Billie said. "I knew I was making the drinks to get those two plastered and out of my house but I guess it back fired when they had me drink with them."

David only snickered again as he turned towards her a bit.

"I'm impressed you actually got them as plastered as you did." David said. "Both Marko and Paul can hold their liquor but you straight murdered them that night."

"God I wish I could remember all of that night. I was wondering how they left." She said. David set his glass of whiskey down at he grabbed his phone as he tapped the screen a few times before he set the phone down on the counter sliding it towards her.

"So I guess you don't remember your work of art you left all over Paul." He asked as Billie leaned closer to the phone as she began to laugh at the black sharpie drawing all over Paul face and chest.

"Nope not a thing…" Billie laughed shaking her head.

"Swipe to the left." David said. Billie glanced over to him before she pressed her finger to the screen swiping the phone to the left. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed the phone to look closer at the picture.

"Oh my god he got one tattooed!?" she said looking over to David in pure shock as she looked down at the screen once more seeing a guy leaning over Paul chest tattooing a very crappy stick figures having sex right above his nipples.

"He slept through the whole thing." David said with a laugh. "He was pretty pissed when he showered finding that it wasn't coming off like the other sharpie drawing."

"Damn it! Why would you do that to him?!" Billie snapped setting his phone back down. "You could have done something else to him not my shitty stick men getting it on his chest."

"He needed to be punished. Him and Marko didn't bring you out like they were supposed to do." David said grabbing his phone to shut it off and set it on the other side of him.

"Like they were supposed to do?" Billie asked with a laugh.

"I sent them to bring you out for some fun." David said taking another sip of his drink.

"We they never mentioned any of that. Even if they tried to talk me into I wouldn't have gone. I wanted to stay home that night, I took care of any reason to go out that night." Billie said taking a drag of her ciggy a she moved to ash it quickly. She looked out over the bar as she felt the side of her head tingled as if someone was staring hard at her. Slowly tilting her head towards David she found him slightly turned towards her a sinister smile forming over his lips.

"What?" she asked not sure what to make of his face. David grabbed his whiskey glass downing it quickly as he set the empty glass on the counter before he turned fully on his stool leaning closer to Billie as he stood up. Even over the pumping music she could hear his deep voice echo into her ear.

"Maybe we can help you take care of that reason tonight." He said. Billie turned around quickly to look up at him not understanding what he meant by that. David grabbed her arm quickly spinning her around on her stool he yanked her off fast. Billie was able to grab her purse and smokes and with her free arm just in time before David dragged her away from the bar.

"David!" a few girls called out to him as he passed them ignoring them as he dragging Billie close behind him. Billie went to try and pull her wrist out of his grip but the iron grasp of it keeping her from doing so. He weaved around the tables as Billie tried not to trip on her feet to keep up with him. Soon he came to a stop grabbing a chair as he swung her around quickly grabbing her shoulder to force her down quickly.

Fuck Billie had never been this manhandled in her life and she couldn't seem to find the will to fight it.

"Welcome to the party!" someone said over the music. Billie glanced around the table finding she was sitting with Dwayne and Marko. Both had a girl sitting on their lap as David slid into a chair next to her. Billie was about to say someone about needing to leave when a woman in a short skirt showed up to the table with a tray full of shots as she began to fill the table up with them. David reached for one before handing it towards Billie. She glanced at the shot in his hand as she looked back to him.

"I'm good." She said shaking her head. David face said nothing as she watched his brow raise slightly to her as he just held the small glass of Liquor towards her. Something crossed his eyes telling Billie she better take it. Slowly reaching up she took the shot glass from him as she sighed. The woman filled the table with a good variety of different shots before she turned walking away as Billie tried to count them wondering how the boys livers were not dead yet. She watched as Dwayne and his girl grab at a shot and Marko and his girl grab some for themselves as they all held out the shot glasses towards middle.

Billie knew the Woo was going to come from the girls as both of them yelled it as the boys said nothing as all the glasses hit each other. Billie didn't join them. She just sat there in her chair as she stared at the glass wondering if she just take it or slug David and make a run for it.

She felt a familiar feeling trickling up her throat reminding her that she did have a reason to take care of. And the fucker she wanted to kill was absent from the party table. The trickling feeling began to grow into a unconfutable burning. It was then she began to realize the energy and the pounding noise of all the heartbeats around her only adding fuel to her hunger.

"You going to take your shot or wait for it to get warm?" Dwayne asked over the music. Billie glanced to him as she lifted up the shot glass to down it quickly as She set the glass down on the table.

"Was that so hard?" David mocked her. Billie sent him a glare as she began to toy with the idea of killing him as well.

"Whats with the sour face?" Marko asked leaning past the girl on his lap to grab another shot. "Smile. You're here to have fun."

"You guys seem to be the only ones having fun." Billie snapped over to him. She felt burning building up again in her throat as she had to look away from the table to try and hide the painful face she was making.

"You need to take a shit or something?" David asked seeing her face. Billie rolled her eyes as she turned back towards that man who was sitting here with a new smoke at his lips lighting it.

"Eww." One of the girls said making a face at Billie who was glaring at the man sitting next to her.

"No, I do not." Billie snapped at David.

"Well that's the face of needing to take a shit." David teased.

"No its not!" Billie hissed. "I just don't feel good. Being shoved in this fucking bar is making it worse."

"Well what do you need to do to make you feel better?" David asked. Billie almost said his throat ripped out would make her feel so much better. David only smiled at her as she chewed her bottom lips wondering what she was going to do. She needed to bail from this place. She needed to find someone to hunt. She should have just left after Paul took her phone. These Boys seemed to plague her so she knew they would show up again to give her phone back.

"You know what you are right. I need to shit." Billie said as she stood up from the table suddenly. "you guys have fun I'm going to go."

"That's disgusting information to let us know!" one of the girls snapped.

Billie said nothing as she turned to leave when she ran right into a hard body. Jumping back she looked up finding the tall goof ball she wanted to kill standing over her smiling wide.

"Evening Cheshire." He said over the music. Billie went to open her mouth to tell the bastard off when he grabbed her face so fast and slammed his mouth over hers. Billie yelped into his mouth as his tongue invaded fast. Billie eyes were wide as she yanked herself out of his grip stumbling backwards as her body hit someone who let out of scream. Billie suddenly found herself sitting on Dwayne lap as she looked to him who began to laugh throwing his head back as she looked behind her finding the woman who was sitting on Dwayne lap scrambling to her feet her mini dress riding up showing she wasn't wearing any underwear baring her naked ass to everyone near them.

People began to laugh and whistle at the girl who turned beat red turning to run as she stumbled drunk in her heels towards the exit of the bar embarrassed at what just happened. Billie flipped around finding Paul dancing backward towards the dance floor as he lifted his hand up to the side of his head making a mocking face.

"That's it." Billie hissed in a dark voice as she shoved her purse right into Dwayne laughing face. She shoved off him as she began to walk towards the dance floor ready to kill him. She was gonna make this fucker suffer.

Paul was faster with his long legs as he disappeared into the packed crowd of the dance floor as strobe lights flashed above them. Music bumped and the bass was deep as the floor shook with the moving bodies. Billie weaved herself into the dance floor as she scanned looking for the bastard. She was going drag his ass to the alleyway and make going to hang him by his own intestines. Billie shoved herself through the dancing bodies as she searching for him. The beating hearts soon began to drowned out the sounds of the music as Billie instantly regretted chasing him into this sea of people. Her eyes scanned the flashing world as the bodies lost their faces and glowing veins were all around her.

As if she felt him looking at her Billie turned around to find Paul suddenly behind her on the floor. His wide smile down at her as she felt the predator switch within her. She began to move towards him past all the people who danced between them as she came to stand before him. His hands reached out as they wrapped around her waist quickly as he slammed himself up against her. Billie felt the bloodlust to kill him controlling her mind as she slid her hands up his chest. Paul only smiled down to her as he leaned down to say something over the music.

"Come on Cheshire! Let me feel those fangs bury deep into my neck like you want to do." his voice came out in a low almost demonic tone.

Billie froze under him.

It wasn't how he said…it was what he said that freaked her out. She stepped away from him her face confused as everyone moved around them. Paul let her step away his eyes locked onto her the colorful lights flashing around them. Billie and Paul were the only ones not moving in the middle of the dance floor as she felt her brows coming together at the choice of his words. Billie noticed something then. Out of all the glowing veins around them…Paul's weren't.

A wide smile began to grow across his lips as his face turned darker. Billie only mouthed 'What?' as she felt it then. A surging blast of eclectic power hiss up her skin. She felt it become thick around them as Paul slowly turned his face towards some chick dancing next to him. He grabbed her swinging her around so her back was against him as she dance up against him.

Something flagged danger in the back of Billie mind as she watched Paul like a deer in headlights. The power flowing around them drugging everyone even her. She watched as the girl kept dancing as Paul didn't move behind her only lifted up a hand to brush the hair from her neck before he turned his eyes towards her fast making her jump.

If Billie had a beating heart it would have skipped a beat. His eyes were glowing yellow. With a flash of the strobe light his face went from human to a monster. Billie felt her world suddenly shatter. She watched frozen as Paul opened his mouth showing fangs defiantly longer and larger then hers as he slam them hard into the girls throat. The girl flinched and went to scream but nothing came out of her throat. The power kept surging waves around her keeping everyone minds drugged so no one could see the horror happening right before Billie.

Her mouth fell open watching the lights dance off Paul demonic face as he fed from the girl, she stopped struggling as she fell limp in his arms. Her blood hitting Billie nose sending her own bloodlust on a rollercoaster of pain.

Holy fucking camel shit!

Billie couldn't even process what she was watching. She was trying to put two and two together and only got pineapple. Paul pulled his mouth away from the girl looking back towards Billie as Blood dripped down his chin in a thick coat. His face was still a monsters as his yellow eyes burned into her own frightened ones. Billie began to back up now through the dancing crowd not understanding how no one saw him just feed on someone.

Dear god. Paul was a fucking vampire…

Billie opened and closed her mouth not understanding how she could have missed something like this. Billie felt the power getting stronger around her as she looked to her left quickly feeling someone come up close to her. David came to a stop next to her. His body almost touching hers. Her eyes were still wide seeing his glowing yellow eyes.

SHIT! Was all she could think of. She looked back towards Paul finding him and the girl gone and Marko suddenly standing before her a wicked smile on his lips. Billie turned to movement to her right finding Dwayne stopping just as close as David was his own yellow eyes burning into hers. No one else seemed to noticed the shit show of horror that was happening right in front of them.

Dear fucking lord. They were all vampires.

It seemed like the sea of people moving around them blurred out as she took another step back. She couldn't even get her brain to process what was happening. She felt the world beginning to rock under her.

For years she searched for other vampires…and they were right in front of her this whole time.

A hand touched her back as she was snapped out of her deep though she took a large step back away from the boys then. She felt the tear beginning to build within eyes as she glanced between the three boys as she could only shake her head.

She didn't know if the tears were from relief or anger that they were now just telling her. She needed fresh air. She needed to process this without the Black eye peas blasting in the back of head. She turned quickly shoving herself through the dance floor as she tried to put as much distance between her and the boys.

Forcing herself past all the people packed in the club she found the sign for the bathroom and near it was the large green lights of EXIT.

Billie got past the last pack part of people as she came to the door slamming it open as she walked out into the cold heavy raining world. She kept walking across the large alleyway not really caring she was getting soaked.

They were fucking VAMPIRES like her. What the fuckity fuck?!

She lifted a hand to her brow as a headache was beginning to form. She stopped for a moment to try and put the pieces together. How did she not sense them as vampires?

She looked back to the club as lighting flashed above her. She felt the rumble of the thunder follow as she turned quickly walking down the alleyway. She needed to get away. What she just saw scared the crap out of her. With meeting another vampire for the first time she didn't know what to do. Billie found herself coming to a stop something wanting to turn around and go back but rage of emotions were flowing through her she had no idea what to do.

"Billie."

Billie jumped flipping around quickly as she took a step back. All four of them stood before her in the pounding rain as she found herself backing away.

"Stay…stay the fuck away from me." She hissed out holding up a hand towards them.

"Why are you shitting your pants over this?" Paul laughed as he began to walk towards her. "You're fucking happy about finding out."

"No I am not!" Billie hissed at him taking another step back. Lighting flashed above them as Billie saw Paul mouth and chin were still covered in blood as the water was washing it farther down to his shirt. Billie still couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She needed to process this. She turned walking away quickly begging to the universe that they would not follow her.

"Cheshire, Don't run away!" Paul called after her over the thunder.

She ignored them walking down the alleyway until she came to the street. The rain pouring down hard as she didn't seem to care as her brain was on overdrive and about to explode.

She walked down the street unsure of what to make of what she saw when the smell of strong coffee caught her attention. Walking in she didn't care that she was completely soaked as she stomped up to the counter. The lady behind it looked up seeing Billie looking up at the menu.

"what can I get started for you?" the lady asked.

Coffee good. Coffee would clear her mind. Make her wake up if this was all a dream.

"Something so strong I grown hair on my chest." Billie said. She reached into her back pocket finding a twenty as she set the soaked money down on the counter.

"On it sweetheart." The lady said punching in some numbers at the register as she picked up the soaked twenty ringing it out of the water before stuffing it into the register to hand Billie back some change. She turned to make the coffee as Billie mind slipped back in limbo.

How did she not see it? Where their signs that any vampire should have been able to see? What if there was and she just didn't see them. What if she was broken?

Was her vampire radar broken? Was that the reason why she couldn't sense other vampires? She didn't even know there was other vampire around until the other night. Fuck they had come and gone from her bar and her home how the hell could she not feel or noticed they were what she was?

They seemed to know what the hell she was. There was no way they would show her that they were vampire like her unless they knew? Did they know the whole time?

Fuck did they think she was stupid for not noticing?

Billie felt the headache growing behind her brows as she pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose to try and calm her fucking brain down from five hundred miles per hour. She was trying to figure out if she missed all the signs trying to replay the last few weeks of knowing them. They had to have dropped hints or told her and she was just stupid not to see it.

"Honey?"

Billie snapped out of her deep thought seeing the lady who was making her coffee standing there holding it.

"You okay?" she asked in a concern voice.

"Figuratively speaking. No. No I'm not." She said as she reached for the coffee the lady was handing to her. "But I will be once…once I understand what the fuck I missed."

Billie turned away walking towards a few tables sitting down to bury her hands into her face.

This whole time she thought they were a bunch of annoying boys she couldn't bring herself to kill. And the fucking reason she couldn't was because they were what she was. That all made sense now.

What the hell was she going to do now. They had showed her and in a way she figured was a big fat no no. so many people were there how the hell didn't anyone see Paul kill that girl? And what was with the power that suffocated her? She never felt anything like that before. Was it just one of them that had that power or was it all four of them? She could still feel it running up and down her skin like it was on fire. Did she have something like that? Somewhere within her wanted to go back to ask all the questions she needed answered about being a vampire.

Just then she started to think of all the murders…were the boys behind that? Where they the ones that killed all those girls? Even the ones the other night. Billie began to think about her Bone chain saw. It made sense now. One of them must have come in and taken it and killed those girls and used it on the leg. Who else would know about her tools? Fucking hell they were the ones messing with her. All along it was them.

"God what I am going to do?" she asked herself as she rubbed her face. She sat there for a few moments just listening to the people around her. The small conversations of people sitting in the café. The heavy aroma of coffee in the air as she just tried to process all of this. Billie needed to get away.

Standing up she grabbed her coffee as she walked towards the door. Stepping out into the rain she just quickly walked to the edge of the street not caring if that She was getting soaked. Waving down a cab she climbed in quickly giving him directions to her house.

The cab drove through the dark night as rain poured down into them. Billie just sat in the back seat trying to shake the image of Paul killing the girl. But she could not shake the burning yellow eyes the boys had. Did her eyes glow like that? She knew from her victims that her eyes glowed. But damn if they were that color that sort of freaked her out.

Billie watched the night lights pass by the rain covered windows as she let out a sigh wondering what she was going to do now. There was no way she could be herself around them anymore. Just then the cab slammed on its breaks as Billie hand shot out quickly to stop herself from flying into the seat in front of her.

"Fucking hell what are you doing!?" Billie snapped at the driver.

"There was a fucking asshole standing in the middle of the road!" the driver said yanking off his seat belt as he threw open his door stepping out into the rain. Billie looked around the seat in front of her to see who would be standing in the middle of the road at this time of night as her eyes scanning the darkness past the window that wipers were swaying back and forth to keep the rain off.

"I Swear I saw someone!" the drive said standing outside of the cab. She watched as he turned around in a circle not spying anyone on the dead street. Billie looked out her window not seeing anyone herself as she felt it then.

That power.

It began to burn up the base of her back as she slowly turned away from the window knowing they were close.

"Get in the fucking car and drive." She snapped at the driver. The driver was about to climb back into the cab as lighting flashed above them showing someone standing off in the darkness suddenly. The driver noticed him as he got back out of the cab.

"You fucking dumbass!' the cab driver yelled at them. Billie moved in her seat to the other side of the cab to see who the driver was yelling at. She could not see anyone in the darkness as she the cab driver was throwing curse words at nothing. Billie turning in the back seat she searched the darkness feeling the power getting closer and closer.

"You son of a bitch use the damn cross walk in this weather I cant see past..." The driver suddenly let up a scream causing Billie to turn around just in time to see his legs dragged upwards into the darkness of the night.

"Jesus christ!" Billie gasped as he heard the echo of the man screaming outside of the door. Leaping to the front seat she grabbed the wet handle of the door slamming it shut as she hit the lock button. Laughter began to echo around her as she scrambled into the back seat. Her chest rising and falling quickly as she felt panic flowing over her. Just the sound of oldies music was around her as the rain pounded onto the car as she keep scanning the darkness around her.

"Fuck what do I do…" Billie hissed to herself as she tried to think of an escape plan.

"We want to interrupt your current broadcast for an important message for a little Billie-jean shitting her pants in the back seat."

Billie head jerked to the radio hearing a deep voice coming out of the speakers that sounded all to familiar.

"You gotta come out of the cab sooner or later…come play…we promise we wont bite too hard." Paul voice echoed around her as a deep satanic laugh followed behind it. Just then the front window caved in as the glass shattered everywhere in the cab as Billie let up a scream covering her face from it.

After a second she pulled her arms down from her face seeing a body sticking through the window. Grabbing the handle of the door she threw it open jumping out of the cab as she walked around to the front of the cab. The poor cab driver laid smashed into the front of the window. His eyes still open his mouth hanging open as Billie say the large wound in his neck literally ripped out showing his damn neck bones.

Billie began to back away from the scene as she felt the power fueling her fear. Dear god what kind of vampires were these guys? They didn't just feed. They fucking slaughtered people.

"Oh Billie-Jean!" a deep voice echoed over the rain causing Billie to jerk her head around in the rain to search the shadows for them.

"You going to play with us Cheshire?" another voice deeper then the last came up from behind her as she flipped around searching. Billie began to wonder where the fuck she was. The cab driver took her to a area that had tall office buildings that were all dark. She searched for a street sign to try and figure out just where the hell she was. There was no one on the sidewalk to help her no cars. NO one!

"Billie!" a dark laugh came up again. Soon she could hear the demonic voice chanting her name laughing all around her. Fucking hell she couldn't figure out where they were. She found herself backing up down the street wondering where all the other cars and people were. Portland always had people driving at night down every street of downtown.

The rain was coming down harder as lighting flashed and thunder boomed above her. Her hair was getting soaked to her face as she kept walking searching for the monster in the darkness.

"What are you going to do?" David voice came up behind her as she gasped flipping around to find no one.

"Run Baby girl." Paul voice came out is a whisper near her ear as she flipped around once more to the darkness.

"Makes the kill so much better." Dwayne voice came out from the darkness.

"Please run Cheshire! Let us hunt you." Marko dark laughter followed from around her.

"RUN!" the boys began to chant over and over.

Billie didn't know what to do. If she ran she would being doing what they wanted.

"Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled into the darkness as she turned and ran. That's all she wanted to do. To get home. To get to her safe place. She ran as fast as her heels would let her. She was pretty good in running in them when she needed to be. Her heels splashed in the water covering the ground as she ran as fast as her legs would let her.

The laughter and howls took up behind her as she didn't bother to look back to see if they were following her. Billie came to another road as she almost tripped on her feet turning the corner just barely dodging the people walking.

"Watch it!" a man yelled at her as Billie didn't bother to stop to say sorry. She just kept running she soon saw she was still downtown. Cars that were not on the road before were there as she kept running down the sidewalk dodging people. She begged her heels not to give out as she kept running. She ran through the streets dodging cars as they honked at her tires skidding on the wet asphalt. The world became a blur to her as she stopped for nothing her goal was to get to home.

"Come on!" she hissed to herself she rounded another block as she was almost in the home stretch to her apartments. Her legs were finally beginning to burn as she came to a stop almost two blocks away from her apartment. Gripping onto a railing that was outside some townhouses she gasped for air she didn't needed her body never have ran this much since High school. Even then she hated it. She looked around her pushing off the railing as she ran a hand over her wet face to get the hair stuck to her forehead out of her face. She looked behind to her to see if the bastards were still following her, she must have been there for seconds before someone came up behind her.

"Why did you stop running?"

Billie let up a squeal flipping around just in time to have herself slammed up against the metal gate. Marko gripped her by the neck with one hand as his body forced her painfully into the metal gate. His face came close to hers as Billie wide eyes stared up into his demonic face. His glowing yellow eyes making her freeze under her. Marko smile was wide her fangs sticking far past his teeth as his hot breath was against her cheek.

"Wanna play tag again Cheshire?" He laughed down to her. Billie felt her survive mode take over as she moved her knee so fast up Marko leg nailing right in the chicken nuggets. Marko hissed out in pain letting go of her quickly as she almost dropped to ass as she watched Marko stepping back grabbing himself between the legs.

"I said to leave me alone!" she yelled. She took the chance to slam her heel right into his bent over back sending him flying to the ground. Then turning she bolted again.

"CHEATER!" Marko roared after her. Billie tired not to look back as she kept running down the sidewalk. She was almost home. Almost safe.

She saw the lights hanging above the steps up to the main door of her apartments as she almost ran right past the steps as she grabbed the metal railing stopping her flying body quickly as she skipped steps up to the door. Grabbing the handle she giggled it as she realized it was locked after midnight. Searching her pockets she suddenly remembered where her missing keys were.

In her purse.

She didn't even have her purse. She tried to remember where she had it last as she remembered shoving it into Dwayne face at the bar. FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Stepping back she was about to slam the door open with her foot as she took a forceful step forwards a hand slapped over her mouth as another wrapped around her waist as Billie feel suddenly lifted off the ground. She screamed into the hand as the world began to drop below her as she was dragged deep into the darkness of the clouds above her. The last thing she remembered was the flash of lighting and crash of thunder followed by deep laughter as Darkness took over.

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning. Naughty parts starting. Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Toodles!**

Billie woke up to music.

It was classical music of all things. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she saw a ceiling that was not hers. Her mind was confused for a moment looking at the grey color of the ceiling that had white crown molding across it. Pushing herself up slowly in the bed she looked around the large room not understanding where she was. The large bed she was sitting in could fit six people in it easily and she didn't even know beds came in this size. The black sheets and heavy black and gold comforter fell off her as she tired to remember how the hell she got here. Just then the memories of the night before flashed through her brain. Panic fell over her as she yanked the sheets off climbing across the large bed quickly as her bare feet hit the cold dark wooden floor she pushed away from the bed looking around the large room. She then glanced down to herself seeing she was still fully clothed.

Where the hell did they take her? she last remembered one of them grabbing her and then darkness. Fuck did she pass out all day? She walked across the wooden floor as she spotted her heels sitting on a large desk against the wall going towards two large French doors. Grabbing her heels she didn't bother to put them on as she walked towards the door. Slowly reaching for the handle she turned it slowly trying not to make any noise. The sound of the classical music coming from the other side of it.

Opening the door just a crack she looked out into a large dark hallway. She didn't see anyone as she opened the door more the classical music echoing down the hallway. Peeking down both ways she saw one went towards darkness as she spotted two more doors as she glanced down in the direction where the music was coming from seeing two more doors one with a light on under it. Slipping past the door she shut it behind her as she slowly moved began to move down the hallway almost up against the wall.

Shit she was literally walking on her tippy toes to try and sneak out of this place. She paused when the music stopped as she waited a moment to see if someone was going to come out of the door where it was coming from. Not sensing anyone coming she walked down the hallway a bit faster as she came to the end of the hallway she looked around the corner slowly not seeing anyone but she noticed the hallway opened up to a larger room.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLPPPP!"

Billie about jumped out of her skin when a scream echoed down the hallway behind her. She flipped around just in time to watch the door that had the light on open up as a woman stumbled out just her upper body landing outside of the door as she clawed at the wooden floor. The classical music blasting out of it as she screamed over it. Her long brown hair over her face as Billie could clearly see the blood on her shoulders and arms.

"NO NO PLEASE NO!" the woman screamed as she was dragged quickly back through the door as it slammed shut. Billie stood there as still as a statue as what she just saw.

"Fucking hell its like a horror movie." She said. She waited for a moment listening as she heard the woman screaming for mercy. Her screams muffled by the door but from what Billie could tell…she wasn't having a very good time in there.

She did a glanced around herself once more trying you think of which way was the exit. Just then a loud crash and the woman screamed out more followed by another different woman screaming. Billie jumped up against the wall her head jerking to another door closer to her. The woman wailed in pain as deep laughter followed behind it.

Billie swallowed a lump in her throat as she listened to the woman crying behind the door. Pushing off the wall she began to walk closer to the door. She had no idea what made her want to see just what was happening to the lady. She got closer to the large door as she slowly pressed her head up against the door listening. She could here the muffled male voice as she tried to figure out which monster it was. She heard the woman crying out in fear and pain. Billie bit her bottom lip as she slowly lifted up her hand towards the doorknob. Why did she want to see what they were doing so bad? The smell of blood was in the air as her bloodlust came to life in a fiery rage wanting to be quenched reminding her it's been days since she fed.

She slowly turned the handle to peek inside as the door opened slowly. She looked into the room spying a large fireplace with a fire blazing in it. Crouching in front of the fire was Dwayne. His long hair was not pulled back into the main bun as Billie saw how long it was falling past His bare shoulders. She watched as his dark eyes stared into the fire as he lifted up one of his arms he had balancing on his right leg to rub his chin in a manner as if he was thinking. Heavy rock music was playing in the back ground but it didn't muffle the other sounds of crying she heard coming from the room. She saw the muscles on his arms as she tried to count the many tattoos she didn't even realize he had on his upper arms and chest. She almost never saw him not dressed up.

To her surprise he was wearing jeans and was bare foot crouched on the marble flooring around the fire place. She glanced around him finding piles of books and papers. His walls around the fireplace was covered in art work and some tapestries that looked to be from the 80 and 90s.

Billie heard someone whimpering over the music as she slowly pushed the door open farther to see a woman on her knees. Her arms were bound together behind her as Billie could see they were tied in a manner that would have felt awful. The rope was wrapped around her ankles as well keeping her from moving. Billie saw the woman was also naked. Her hair was light green and just past her ears What also caught her attention was a thing around her neck.

"a fucking neck trap?" Billie whispered to herself. A wooden circle was around the woman's neck as Billie could see the trails of blood coming down her shoulders and back from the cuts the metal spikes were driving into the woman's neck. The woman shook unable to move due to her restraints and the lovely wooden Gadget around her neck.

Holy Batman Paul wasn't kidding about these guys being into torture shit. But she only thought I was Marko. She glanced back to Dwayne who made a movement as she watched him pick something metal up from the fire. Gripping the cooler handle part Dwayne pulled out the long metal tool as Billie eyes went wide see the red hot tips of it.

Holy cheese and crackers…that's a Breast ripper! Billie mind screamed. Out of all her tools. She had yet to find one of them. She had been looking but could not get anyone to give theirs up.. Her eyes went wider if they could as she watched Dwayne turn away from the fire place walking back towards the woman. He stopped looking down at the whimpering woman with such an sinister face felt a chill run up her back. Dwayne held onto the tool with his right hand as he reached out to the lady with his left hand tilting her head up towards him.

Billie watched him lift the tool towards the woman as he body went on autopilot slamming the door open.

"I'll give you two grand for that don't taint it anymore!" she yelled stepping into the room before her brain reminded her that she just intruded a crazy vampire room. Dwayne head jerked away from the woman before him to where Billie stood at the door clearly realizing she made a mistake. His face twisting into anger at her sudden appearance interrupting his fun time.

"I mean damn…this isn't the bathroom…um…I took a wrong turn at the…I'm gonna go!" Billie said awkwardly throwing a thumb over her shoulder walking backwards. Dwayne let the girl go walking toward Billie with his eyes slowly changing yellow. Panic flooded over her as she tried to think of what the hell to do as the vampire came after her fast.

"Down boy!" she yelled as she fired one heel off like Chinese throwing stars as Dwayne ducked just in time from getting heels to the face.

"God damnit woman!" Dwayne said turning around just as Billie other heel decked him square in the face snapping his head back.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Dwayne cursed dropping the tool as it crashed on the wooden floor. He lifted up his hand to rub his face before jerking his head around to find Billie was booking it back out of his room. Slamming the door shut quickly behind her.

"She fucking awake! Someone get her!" Dwayne voice echoed out of his room. Billie was about to run when the door where the woman was dragged back swung open the light from it lighting up the dark hallway. She watched as Marko stepped out quickly.

"Well good morning Cheshire!" he said. Billie could see the gleaming liquid on his bare chest and smell the blood from where she stood. Fuck this whole place smelled like death. She turned to run down the other hallway as she collided into another body sending her flying backward.

"Woah there, Babe!" Paul laughed as his hand shot out grabbing the arms quickly to keep her from landing on the ground. Billie head jerked up to him as she got her feet back under her as she jerked herself out of his hold stepping backwards from him. Paul, like Dwayne had his hair down as it was a crazy mess all over his head. He was wearing a unbuttoned blue flannel shirt as his jean pants hung low on his waist. A few necklaces were strung across his muscled bare chest as He wore his wide smile watching Billie back up away from him.

"You straight passed out on us." Paul laughed at her. "didn't think your were that big of a pussy around your own kind."

Billie had no idea what to say to him. The playful banter they had before seemed wrong now. Now that She knew what they were and seen what they could do.

"What? cat got your tongue as well?" he laughed at her not saying anything. Billie found herself back up against the wall near Dwayne door not sure what to do now. She was good at talking but hell she could think of nothing now. A scream came up again from down the hallway as Billie head whipped toward it. Marko just stood by the door in the light looking back as she could see the sinister smile on his face watching whatever the hell was going on in that room.

"Please." She said looking back to Paul who she found was stepping closer to her. "let me leave."

"Aww, you can't leave we have a fun party planned for you!" he snickered. Billie heard the screaming coming again from the room as she franticly looked back toward it then to Paul again. The smell of fresh blood reminding her of her blood lust burning through her body. She felt her chest beginning to rise and fall in pain as her fangs became heavy in her mouth. Paul came to stand before her as she shook her head to clear in demonic thoughts passing through her Mind to find someone to feed on. Her body begging for blood.

"Please…" Billie hissed out in pain as she brought her shaking hands to her face.

"Please what?" Paul asked her.

"I need too…I need…" she hissed out through Her hands. She felt her world spinning as she felt the animal within her taking over. She felt her knees going out under her unable to handle the pain anymore as she could sense Paul close to her as she reached out grabbing his open shirt just as her legs gave out. Paul arms were quick to wrap around her waist to keep her from falling once more.

"Hey man you still have a bitch in there alive?" she heard Paul call down the hallway to Marko. "little lady's body here is shutting down."

"Bring her here. We kept one alive." Marko called back. Paul was quick to sweep Billie up into his arms as he began to walk towards the room where Marko stood still. Billie was limp in Paul arms barley aware of where they were going as he walked into the room. Billie could smell the blood getting stronger as she opened her eyes slowly the world still spinning as she felt Paul kneel down setting her on he butt.

"fuck she out of it." Marko voice was muffled in the back of her head. She felt Paul's arm around her back to keep her sitting up.

"When was the last time you saw her feed?" David voice cut through the room.

"Beats the fuck out of me. By the way she acting it gotta be a few days." Paul said. Billie head rolled backwards as she looked up to Paul as she looked passed him as a blurry figure standing over them became clear slowly seeing David pricing blue eyes looking down at her. She could see the blood on his face and chest as she slowly smiled at him.

"Three…" she whispered out to him.

"Three what?" Marko asked. She made a biting motion with her mouth.

"Shit." David cursed shaking his head Turning to walk away from her and Paul.

"Three days since you fed? Fuck woman what were you doing to forget a basics vampire need?" Paul laughed down at her.

"Looking." She hissed out as pain surged through her body once more.

"Looking for who?" Marko crouched down next to her and Paul.

"You." She said.

"Put her on the couch." David said off somewhere in the room. Paul swung Billie back up into his arms carrying her over to a couch. He sat her the back as her body felt weaker and weaker by the second. Her hooded eyes trying to make the world stop spinning before her. Paul slid on to the couch next to her to keep her sitting up right.

"stay awake Babe." Paul said next to her. Screaming came up in the room as Billie turned her head towards the noise as she watched David dragging someone across the room. She watched as the woman fought to break free of David hold as he dragged To the couch dropping the woman right at Billie feet.

"Fucking feed before I force the blood down your throat." David snapped at Billie. She looked up to him then down to the woman at her feet who was hands were bound behind her back. The woman tried to scramble to sit up as Billie could hear the frantic beating of her heart. She pushed off the couch quickly to reach for the woman yanking her up into a sitting position. Billie never looked at the woman's face as she grabbed at her hair yanking her head go the side quickly.

The woman began screaming once more but it was blurred out to the beautiful sound of her heart almost beating out of her chest. Billie mouth opened as she slammed her fangs into the woman throat hard. The woman thrashed under her as Billie quenched a need she should not have ignored for long. The bitter sweet liquid rushed into her mouth as her arms wrapped tighter around the woman to get as much as blood as she could. Billie swallowed large gulps of the sweet blood as the painful burning was being cooled off in waves. She felt the familiar prickling feel rush over her skin as the bloodlust was subsiding once more.

Billie finally felt herself going back to normal as he eyes opened slowly after the last heart beat came from the woman. Slowly pulling Her fangs from the dead body she sat back hitting the couch as she let her head drop back feeling the body high of her kill rush through every pore of her body. The woman body slumped to the side before her as she just shut her eyes letting out a very satisfied sigh. She could feel the fresh blood trickling down her chin and jaw line as she could not move.

There was nothing compared to this feeling in the world. No amount of booze or drugs had ever gotten Billie to this body high besides blood.

She was in her happy place forgetting where she was at the moment and who she was with.

"Well someone looks fucking happy." A dark chuckle came up from her side. Slowly turning her head to the side she opened up her eyes seeing Paul leaning over her. She blinked a few times as she tired to put words to her Mind. She felt someone move before her as she turned her head back forwards as she saw Marko kneeling before her as he put his arms on either side of her head. He bent down towards her neck as Billie mind screamed to shove him away but her body just laughed not wanting to move.

Something else was buzzing along Billie skin. She couldn't quite understand what it was but it only made the body high rush over her again and again.

She felt Marko hot tongue run up her neck towards her chin as she knew he was cleaning up the trail of blood. Billie didn't move as she just shut her eyes shuttering at the feeling of Marko mouth on her neck. He ran his tongue along her jaw line until he closed his mouth over hers. Billie lifted up her hands as she ran her fingers up his chest slowly. Their mouth began to battle each other as he weaved his fingers under her neck gripping it forcefully causing her to lift her head to deepen the kiss.

What the hell are you doing?! Her mind screamed at her. Billie ignored it as her fingers trailed over his chest smearing the blood that was drying slowly. Before she could even try to talk sense back into herself she felt Marko other hand grab at her shirt ripping it clean in half. He still kneeled between her legs as the warm air hit her uncovered chest. They both where still battling each other's mouths as she felt Marko finger run down the valley of her breast sliding between them to hook his finger around where her bra met under her breast. With a quick jerk the bra snapper in half freeing her breast from there fabric hold.

He pulled away from her mouth suddenly but not before he caught her bottom lip between his teeth biting down hard enough to draw blood and Billie gasp to the pain loving it. He let go of her lip as he let go of the base of her neck as he moved both of his hands to grab her breast roughly. Marko bent down to her chest needing her breast hard as he captured one of her nipples between his teeth biting down hard. Billie head fell backwards loving the feeling of it as was barely away of the movement behind her as someone else hands trailed down her cheek. She opened her hooded eyes slowly as she saw Paul leaning over her as well his mouth came close to hers as his tongue ran along her lips before she opened hers willing to his.

He tasted like blood and cigarettes as his mouth began to attack hers just like Marko did before leaving nothing unexplored past her lips. Billie felt Marko suck harder on her one breast before pulling away painfully gripping her nipples between his teeth as he stretched before letting it go to move to bit down on her other breast.

Billie had no idea what was wrong with her. She should have been firing back. She should have shoved them both away and ran. But her body was still riding the high from her kill as she couldn't place what else had drugged her this bad. Her mind was even beginning to give in to the touches of the boys. Becoming clouded over and begging for more.

As if they read her mind Marko pulled away from her breast hard as he sat back wrapping his arms under her as picking her up fast as Paul pulled away from her mouth grabbing her upper arms as well pulling her upwards. Billie back hit Paul chest hard as he wrapped his arms around her waist as Marko yanked her to sit at the edge of the couch between Paul long legs. Marko grabbed her jean pants by the waist ripping them off her quickly tossing them off someplace over his shoulders.

Billie watched as the boys had control over everything she did as Marko yanked her legs apart showing the whole room her womanhood. Paul hands moved to grab her thighs holding her legs back as she watched Marko move closer on his knees trailing his own fingers down her inner thighs as he ran his finger over her opening causing her to jerk her hip upwards. Paul tightened his grip on her thighs to keep her from moving as Marko played with her opening torturing her. He slipped his fingers in slowly making Billie gasp out loving it.

His fingers were slow at first moving in and out of her in a tempo Billie wanted him to go faster with.

"feel good baby girl?" Paul husky voice whispered into her ear as Billie head fell backwards on his shoulder as she opened her mouth to say something only gasping at the pleasure she was feeling. She could only nod her head once to answer. Marko pulled his fingers out of her as he dipped his mouth down now. His tongue snaking out to run over he opening and over the most sensitive part of her. Billie hissed out hips bucking again as Paul fingers dug into her thighs nails digging into her flesh.

"You want him to fuck you huh?" Paul snickered into her ear. Billie only moaned as Marko tongue began to invade her mimicking the tempo of his fingers from before. Billie hands went to grip at Paul's forearms as she felt the pleasure building between her legs at Marko attack.

"I bet if you ask him he will." Paul said rubbing the side of this face against hers. Billie tried to use words her mouth opening only to gasp and let out little cries of pleasure. Marko moved his mouth up rotate his tongue over her clit as he brought his fingers back up to slide in and out of her opening. Billie body bent upwards loving the feeling as she dug her finger harder into Paul arms feeling the warmth and pleasure building to her climax faster. Marko must have sensed her getting close as he pulled back suddenly causing Billie to groan out in frustration as the pleasure stopped. Her eyes opened up her head Turning back down to see Marko sitting back up he glanced up to her unbuttoning his pants open as he only looked into her eyes bringing the fingers he had used on her to his lips cleaning them off. Billie glanced downward watching him pull himself free and he moved closer to press his hard girth against her opening. But he did not move to force it in.

"Beg him baby." Paul said into her ear. Marko just ran his tip around her opening as Billie body begged for her finish.

"P-please…" Billie hissed out in a low voice.

"Please what?" Marko smiled down to her still teasing her opening.

"Please fuck me." She whispered.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." He smiled down to her.

"Fucking scream it baby." Paul laughed darkly.

"Fuck me please!" Billie half cried half yelled at her. Marko grabbed her thighs and with one forceful thrust buried himself as deep as Billie body would let him. Billie cried out head falling backwards again as her body jerked hard against his sudden invasion. Marko didn't give her time to adjust as he gripped her thighs pulling himself out to thrust hard back into her. Paul let her go hands trailing up her stomach leaving claw marks as he grabbed her breast roughly as his finger caught her nipple twisting them hard between them. Billie gasped and cried out at Marko began to quicken his pace forcing himself as deep as he could and painfully.

He was not gentle in the least bit as each time he hit deep inside of her, her body bucked upwards to the pain but Billie felt the pleasure that left her before building back up. Marko yanked her toward him as he was thrusting right over the right spot inside her making Billie toss her head back and forth against Paul shoulder her body reaching that level only rough sex could give her. Between Marko painful thrust and Paul claws digging and playing with her breast and nipples it didn't take long for her end to build to explode within her lower stomach. Paul moved quickly moving his hands up to yank her head to the side moving her hair as his mouth landed on her shoulder as he ran his tongue over her skin.

Just as Billie body arched upwards as the climax exploded inside her Marko slammed into her as hard as he could the sound of their flesh smacking echoing around them as Billie let out a deep moan scream combo. Paul slammed his fangs right into the tender part of her shoulder as another wave of pleasure roared through her like a fright train down her back meeting the climax Marko released inside of her. Billie cried out again her body shaking violently to her body in shook as pleasure exploding from every pore in her body. Marko kept thrusting into her quick and fast to reach his end. Paul yanked his fangs out of her flesh as he ran his tongue over her skin to clean up the blood that escaped.

Billie felt Marko grip on her thighs become painful as he dug his nails deep into her flesh as her eyes fluttered open still riding the waves of her climax still fueled by his thrusting as she saw Marko face as inhuman tilted back baring his teeth that were clench together as a deep growl came from his chest as he thrust his hips violently into her until he slammed has hard and deep as he could letting out an animal growl coming into her. His body shook above her as His head dropped down his chest rising and falling as he slowly opened his eyes looking up her body to meet Billie eyes. They were burning yellow orbs as wide sinister smile flowed over his lips. Marko glanced back down to where they were joined slowly pulling himself out as Billie closed her eyes once more almost sad to feel him leaving her.

Marko pulled himself out of her and stood up. Pulling his pants back up he turned walking away from her as Billie just laid on Paul chest still not understanding what the hell happened and how the fuck she just allowed that to happen.

"My turn." Paul wrapped his arms under their flipping them over fast. Billie found herself suddenly kneeling in the couch her ass up in the air as she blinked a few times trying to clear her thoughts. She couldn't get the fog to lift from it. Couldn't get her body to move to her command. She turned her head on the couch to look over the room. She saw in the distance David sitting on another chair legs crossed as a glass dangled from one fingers and a smoke from his other. He was watching the whole damn show. Billie tired to force herself up when she sudden understood what she was feeling

It was the power she felt the night before at the club.

These fuckers were drugging her like they did to everyone one else at the club. Drugging her into submission. She watched as a wide smile grew over David lips knowing she had caught onto what was going on. She went to try and force it out of her but the invasion of Paul from behind threw that thought right out if her Mind quick. Paul gripped her hips tightly as he began to fuck her from behind. Billie buried her face into the couch not wanting to show David how much she as enjoying this.

Paul buried as deep as he could as drew himself out to force himself deeper then the thrust before. Billie moaned into the couch the new position feeling amazing as Paul felt thick and long within her. The room filled with flesh hitting flesh and Billie cries and moans. Paul leaned over her grabbing a good chuck of her hair yanking her backwards up quickly wrapping one arm around her chest as he fucked just as hard as Marko had done not holding anything back. Billie tired to make her Mind and body stop enjoying the sex and get away from them. Paul grip on her hair let go as he slid his hand downwards between her legs as his finger found her opening finger attacking her sensitive bud as Billie mind was lost to la la land as she gasped out and moaned to the pleasure feeling her next climax coming fast again.

Paul thrust began quick and so forceful she thought he was going to split her in half as he ran over the sweet stop inside her as her next climax came so fast she wasn't ready for it. Billie moaned out her back arching as she came. Paul slammed himself so hard into her she was happy he was holding onto her knowing she wouldn't have been able to stay kneeling before him. The waves of the climax rushed over her skin as she found her legs going numb as Paul finally thrust a few more time before slamming deep into her coming. He growled out behind her his body jerking inside of her as she just dropped her head her chest heaving from not getting a break between Marko and Paul. Paul pulled himself out of her letting her fall to the couch as she could not get her body to move.

After about ten minutes Billie was finally able to turn her body around on the couch as she just stared at the ceiling.

"what the fuck?" was all that Billie could say as she shut her eyes lifting her shaking hands to her face. She just laid there trying to understand what happened to her.

"By the looks of it you should be a very satisfied little cookie."

She moved her hands away from her face looking above her to see Paul standing over her. She felt her Mind beginning to clear as she was able to finally move her body on her own and her thoughts became normal again.

And she was ready to kill.

Billie moved so fast off the couch Paul wasn't ready for it as Billie body slammed him to the ground. Her hands going around his throat fast.

"What the fuck did you guys do to me!?" she hissed down to Paul who laid on the ground reaching for her tightening grip around his throat.

"Cheszz…let…go!" his voice was stained as Billie bared her teeth down at him trying to squeeze his head right off his shoulder.

"let him go, Billie." David laughed. Billie jerked her head away from Paul under her to where David sat relaxing in his chair.

"Go fuck yourselves." She hissed at him. "I'm going to kill you next!"

Billie yanked one of her hands back bringing up her fist high ready to smash Paul face in as a strong hand grabbed her wrist yanking her backwards. She fought to get out of their hold as Paul just sat up off the ground laughing up at her.

"You're a violent little lady!" he laughed up to her rubbing his neck. "that's t thanks I get after fucking your brains out?"

Billie let out and animal hiss lunging after her as strong arms wrapped around her waist keeping her from moving.

"You sons of a bitches made me do it!" she yelled at him. She tried to force the arms off her as they held her kicking body up off the ground fast. Billie still tried to get free to attack Paul as she was dropped to the ground right before David. She went to get to her feet to go after Paul once more as the strong hands kept their hold on her upper arms.

"Let me go!" she turned her head around to glare up seeing it was Dwayne holding onto her. "the fucker needs his ass kicked!"

"Billie." David's voice sliced across her skin as she flipped around seeing one of the monster sitting before her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she yelled at him. "how the hell did you control me?" Billie was able to get her legs under her to jump up towards David as Dwayne kept her from getting to far. David only lifted up his smoke to his lips to take a drag as he blew the smoke out at Billie face.

"Same way we make all the unwilling girls." He answered.

"how the fuck did you control me like that?" she hissed down at him.

"Year if fucking practice and the right bitch that's willing to take it." David laughed up at her. Billie still didn't understand as David decided to show her.

"Get on your knees." He said up to her. His blue eyes staring deep into hers his face holding no emotions as she hissed at him baring her teeth.

"FUCK YOU IF YOU THINK I WILL." Billie yelled at him. David only gave her a cocky smile before taking another drag.

"Kneel." He hissed after his drag as Billie felt it then. That ungodly power flowing over her skin. It burned her like she was shoved into an oven with the temperature of the sun within it. She fought to keep her legs from going under her as Dwayne let go of her arms as to her shock her body began to drop down to its knees against her will.

Billie found herself kneeling before David as she fought to get her body to move at her command. She sat there wide eyed not believing what was happening. David uncrossed his legs leaning forwards as he downed the rest of whatever he was drinking in his glass as he leaned forwards resting his forearms on his knees looking down to the shocked Billie.

"how much do you know about our kind?" he asked. Billie glanced up at him as she tired to think about what she knew.

"Not fucking much." She snapped up to him. "you are the first vampires I have met. The book stores don't have a Being a Vampire for dummies out just yet."

David took one final drag of his smoke reaching over to a table to kill it in the ash tray.

"You have never met another one of us even traveling across the state's to Portland?" he asked. Billie slowly shook head.

"Maybe You have." David said turning back to her. "if you couldn't fucking sense the head vampires here for the last seven years I think your radar is broken."

Billie only made a face at David tilting her head not understand.

"Head vampires? What the fuck are those?" she asked.

"The guys and I." David said with a wide smile. "You been living in our kingdom for a while. No vampire can move in without going through us. Frankly there isn't any other vampire within a hundred miles around us. We made it very clear we don't like visitor or sharing."

David moved to grab Billie under the chin to tilt her head up more towards him. His blue eyes staring deep into her.

"and how you stayed under our radar for seven years is really impressive. Either your more powerful then you lead on or you're a fucking weakling like you just showed me." David laughed. Billie felt her grind her teeth knowing he was implying about the show Marko and Paul just put on with her.

"I don't have any powers." She snapped. "nothing like what you guys just did to me. I can't even control a squirrel if I wanted too."

David just gave a deep laugh shaking his head as he looked past her to Dwayne. Billie felt his finger on her chin tighten.

"So were we imagining that shit that night?" he asked Dwayne.

"Not that I remember." Dwayne said. Billie looked at David then back to Dwayne nor understanding what the hell they were talking about.

"what the hell do you guys want from me?" she snapped. "I haven't done anything to you guys. Other then put up with you damn idiot I not here to take away your thrones. Fucking keep them."

David only chuckled again before he grabbed her throat fast causing her gasp in shock as he yanked her towards him.

"Like I said we don't like to share. Not with guys or girl vampires. I have no problem killing either of them. There nothing special about you to keep you alive is there?" David smile went wide as she saw his fangs growing out long. Billie eyes went wide as she went to grip his hands to try and pull his finger from around her neck as they began to tighten painfully.

"wait!" Billie cried out in panic her voice strained in David grip. "I had no idea you guys were even here! Like you said my vampire radar is broken. Do you realize how fucking shocked I was to find out you guys were vampires like me!"

David stared down at Billie who tired to think of a way to get out of being killed.

"I've heard it all Darlin." David said down to her. "I don't fucking care if you shit bricks of gold. There is only room in this city for us. I played nice to you long enough and sick of the game already."

Billie felt him tighten his grip more on her throat as she began to panic more.

"You can't kill me!" she hissed out. "Not yet. Please."

"Why not?" David laughed darkly. He stood up suddenly dragging Billie to her feet just as fast. Her feet dangling right over the floor as she thanked the gods she didn't need air to live.

"I've got…got…" she tired to talk but his grip keeping her from getting the words out. She felt the strain on her neck as his grip was beginning to break her neck. She clawed at his hand as she felt the tears building up in her eyes some escaping.

"Find…out…" she tried to force the words out. Her mind began to shut down as she felt darkness slipping in. Just then in the back of her Mind she heard chanting. She saw the world go from darkness to blood red. She heard what sounded like metal being dragged across the floor. Then something began to happen. The world around her began to feel like electric currents were glowing around them. David saw her power finally coming out hidden deep within her as Billie body began to shut down.

"Let her go." Dwayne voice came up behind her grabbing at David wrist. David let her go quickly as Billie dropped to the ground. She was barely able to make sense of what was the real world as she laid on the ground at David feet.

"Little lady here keeping secrets." David said down to her as he pushed her over with his foot. Billie laid there with hooded eyes her throat crushed unable to make a noise as her body went to work to heal herself quickly.

"Who made you?" David asked her. Billie only stared up at him tears flowing out of her eyes as she shook her head not understanding.

"Someone made you sweetheart." David snickered kneeling down towards her as she jerked at the sudden movement scare if him grabbing her again. "you just don't wake up a damn vampire."

Billie didn't understand how he knew about that. She felt the muscles and her throat healing quickly as she was finally able to swallow to clear her throat out. She just laid there not able to move scared of the vampire leaning over her. David said nothing just staring at her for a moment before he stood up looking to Dwayne and Paul who sat quietly on the couch watching the whole scene.

"Toss her was back into the extra room. I want to know who made this little lady before I kill her. If she able to hide herself as well as she did who fucking knows if that fucker shacked up somewhere here too. She not allowed to feed until I say so. Maybe being starved a few extra days will let her open up on her past." David snapped.

He turned walking away from Billie out of the door as Billie just laid there staring at the ceiling still unable to move. Dwayne let out an annoyed sigh as he dropped down to scoop Billie up into his arms. Carrying her out bridal style he walked out of the room across the hallway to the other room kicking the door open With his foot. Billie did not move as he came to the bed dropping her down. Billie was finally able to move sitting up slowly looking towards the door seeing it slam shut.

She crawled off the bed quickly running to the door as she grabbed the handles to try and open it as they wouldn't turn. She was about to body slam the door down when that unholy power hissed from it burning her. She jumped back staring at the door wide eyed as she tried to think of another way out. Billie turned looking around the large room as she searched for a window seeing nothing running to the far wall she laid her head against it to listen to see if she could hear outside world. She heard nothing but could smell the cold cement on the other side of the drywall.

"Fuck!" she yelled slamming her fist against the wall. Billie walked around the room looking for any way out. She saw vents but they were big enough for a Pomeranian to maybe squeeze through. She felt her self beginning to hyperventilate as she backed up in the room knowing she was trapped. Her but hit the bed as she tried to think of what to do. She had no idea. Unless she broke down the door but she could feel the power locking her in reminding her she was not strong enough to get past it.

Billie then remembered she was half naked. Looking down she picked up the ends of her ripped shirt as she yanked off the shirt not wanting to have anything on her that reminded her of what she just let Marko and Paul do to her. Tossing the shirt off into the room she walked to where the wall met at the side of the bed as she just slid down it bringing her knees to her chest as she buried her face into her arms.

"So much for thinking other vampire would be a good idea to meet." She hissed out as she felt the tears building up as she tired to fight herself from crying.

…..

She had no idea how long she had been in the room. She couldn't tell what time it was and every minute felt like a fucking lifetime. Billie had moved to the bed wrapped like a mummy as she laid on her back staring at the ceiling trying to keep her Mind busy from going crazy. She had fallen asleep already when her body felt the sun rise over the world and had woken up when it set hoping she was going to wake up in her bed figuring this was all a big nightmare.

She could hear the fucking universe laugh at her when she woke up seeing she was still in this room.

Billie let out a sigh as she just listened to the dead world around her. She had tried to go to the door once more this morning hoping she woke up before the monster on the other side but the power was still there. She couldn't even touch the handle with out it melting the flesh off her hands.

"If you son of a bitches are trying to kill me out a boredom you're doing a great fucking job!" she yelled sitting up in the bed. She stared at the door for a few moments as she waited to hear anyone coming.

"YOUR dick is the size of a hamsters Paul!" she yelled. "I'm surprised anyone could feel that shit!"

She waited not hearing anyone. She groaned falling backwards in the bed as she lifted up her arms looking over the tattoos covering them as she began to trace the outline of a zombie she had eating a heart. She didn't know how much longer she sat there in the silence but she was starting to go crazy. Fuck she was hoping to hear some people screaming by now just to give her some entertainment.

Just as she closed her eyes deciding to try and just sleep until the monsters came back she heard the door handle unlock and turn open. Sitting up in the bed quickly again she looked to the door seeing it swing open but saw no one for a second. Just then a cart wads pushed in through the door as she tilted her head seeing someone new peek their head through the door.

"good evening!" the man said pushing the cart into the room. Billie tilted her head even more seeing the guy walk into the room pushing the cart farther in. He didn't bother to shut the door behind him as he smiled wide at Billie.

"My goodness! You are indeed beautiful." He said looking over Billie. He stopped the cart right before the bed as he went to grab at stuff on it. Billie looked over this man no sure what to make of him. He had long blonde dreads that were pulled back into a thick pony tail as he wore a white buttoned up shirt and black jeans. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as Billie could see a few tattoos on his arms. He reached for a large coffee canister as he picked up a mug.

"I have three different creamers here. Would you like hazelnut, chocolate or French vanilla?" he asked pouring some hot coffee into a mug.

"Um…chocolate?" Billie said not sure what the fuck was going on. She could hear his heartbeat knowing that this man was human.

"Sugar?" he asked after pouring the creamer into the mug of coffee.

"No thanks." She said. He just nodded putting a wooden stick into the mug to stir the coffee as he walked towards the side of the bed Billie was laying on.

"You will love this coffee. I talked David into getting it in for guests when we have them.. It's a Jamaica blue mountain blend." He said stopping next to the bed holding the mug out to her.

Billie looked at the mug then to the man not sure if she wanted to take it.

"I promise I do not bite." He said with a laugh still holding the mug towards her. Billie kept the blanket tight around her still naked as she reached out taking the mug slowly.

"Thank you." She said as she looked down into the mug slowly lifting the mug to her lips to take a sip

The man suddenly bounced up onto the bed almost making Billie jump as he just smiled down at her. She looked at him then glanced around the room then back to him not sure what to make of this man.

"So…who are you?" she asked awkwardly.

"Oh excuse my manners!" the man said placing a hand to his heart. "my name is Leon! I have to say when I heard the boys talking about a lady vampire staying with us I had to practically beg David into letting me meet you! I can't believe they kept news of you being here for the second night from me."

Billie watched him wave his hands around dramatically and with the tone of his she caught on quickly this man was gay.

"Marko wasn't lying you are definitely a gorgeous catch!" he said as he leaned suddenly closer to Billie. "I would kill for your cheek bones structure."

Billie couldn't help but smile letting out a chuckle.

"Oh stop that smiling! You're are not allowed to have a smile like that! I just wanna slap you for being so beautiful!" Leon dramatically teased.

"I'm so confused on what is going on here." She said laughing lifting a hand to rub her brow. This was the last thing Billie was expecting to walk through the door.

"You're having some coffee! Oh do you like tarts! I made some amazing tarts this morning with a chocolate drizzle. Had to fight Dwayne off them all the way down here!" Leon jumped off the bed walking to the cart as he grabbed a tray of sweets turning to walk back towards the bed were Billie just watched him walk around comfortable as hell in this place.

"I hate the fact that vampire can eat like a hippo on steroids and never gain a single ounce of fat. You lucky little shits. I eat a small piece of chocolate and bloat like a ballon." Leon held the tray towards Billie as she glanced to the tray and then back to Leon.

"Believe me Honey they are a orgasm in your mouth." He said nodding to the treats.

"Well I can never say no to someone shoving tray of goodies in my face." She snickered picking up one. It had a strawberry and blackberries on it with white and milk chocolate drizzled over them. She shoved one in her mouth chewing a few times before glancing up to Leon smiling at her.

"Well?" he asked eager to know what she thought.

"Gimmie those." She said with a full mouth snagging the tray with her free hand from Leon hands. He jumped up onto the side if the bed watching Billie stuff another one in her mouth. She really had no need for food to survive but damn these were good.

"You fucking lace these things with crack?" she laughed after swallowing another one.

"I have a lot of times on my hands. And the Boys love my cooking. Especially my deserts. They give me a shopping list almost every morning." Leon said shrugging his shoulders.

"So I take it your not here against your will like I am?" Billie asked taking another drink of her coffee.

"Oh heaven's no." Leon said waving a hand at her. "I'm like their…how should I put this? Butler sound like a old cranky man…not their Maid. Live in assistant would be sorta what I am. I take care of the daily task while they sleep."

"Willingly? " she asked.

"Yep. I owe them my life you could say." Leon said placing his arms behind him in the bed smiling at her. "so when say jump I ask them if it's better for me to bend over."

Billie spit her coffee She was drinking back into her mug before she spit it everywhere laughing.

"Oh god they bat for the other team too?!" Billie began to laugh.

"Not that know of. I just like to fuck with them especially Paul." Leon snickered. "when ever he gets sassy with me I play the gay card. I think I'm the only one who ever made him blush."

"What the hell happened to get stuck with these monsters?" she asked.

"To long of a story for right now." Leon said as he moved his arm to look at his watch. "Well my twenty minutes of chit chat is done. David has a dildo the size of a log up his ass right now about me evening coming to see you. And as much as I want to sit here and braid that ungodly gorgeous hair of yours I have shit to get done around the house."

Billie didn't want him to leave. She had question she wanted to ask about the boys as Leon jumped off the bed once more as he walked down the side of the bed stopping at the end of it smiling back to her.

"I know you don't have any clothes so today while you guys are sleeping I know this Boutique that sells amazing clothes that I wish I could squeeze my fat ass into." He said clapping his hands together. "Oh goodie I know the perfect blouse that would rock those giant tata's of yours!"

Billie couldn't help but give him a smile as she watching him walking backward towards the door excitement on his face.

"Oh and shoes! There are some heels that look like they would murder your feet but lift your ass better then a plastic surgeon!" Leon said stopping at the door. "Oh I've been dying to buy woman clothes for years! I will be back tomorrow. Toodles for now darling!"

Just As fast as Leon came he was gone with a girly giggle slamming the door behind him. Billie sat there holding one of the treats wondering where that flaming storm came from again. She stuffed the tart into her mouth just as the door swung open again. Her cheeks full of food she glanced back to the door finding Dwayne walking in. He didn't bother to shut the door as he walked towards the bed his eyes looking from her to the tray with the treats. He wasn't wearing a shirt and some PJ bottoms that hung low on his waist. His hair was pulled back into the man bun that Billie wished she could tell him that he couldn't pull it off but she would be lying. Billie remembered what Leon had said about Dwayne eating them as she slowly moved the tray behind her back thinking he was here to steal the last of her little crack tarts.

"Mine." She said with stuffed cheeks still glaring at Dwayne. He only lifted a brow to her as he nodded his head for her to get up. Billie only sat there chewing the rest of the tart as she lifted up her coffee to finish it off. She glanced over to Dwayne giving him a fake smile.

"Have more fun shit planned in this house of horrors?" she snapped after a moment.

"For a woman that is fascinated by death and gore we figured you'd be enjoying yourself." Dwayne said.

"Not when you're the poor mouse stuck surrounded by death traps." She snapped. "kinda sucks when you're the lucky victim."

Dwayne could only stand near the bed smiling at her. She could not read his face not getting any clue to what he was thinking.

"Come on." Dwayne nodded his head once more towards the door.

"Not even if you had the golden ticket out of this place." She said shaking her head. "my ass is staying on this comfy bed."

"Get up. Now." Dwayne voice came out cold but the power that hissed across her skin was unbearably hot. Billie felt her legs beginning to move on their own as to her horror once more losing control of her own body. She tried to fight it as her legs swung off the bed. She was still holding her mug and tray of food as her Mind screamed to try and take control of herself once more. She slid off the bed walking around it as she could not get her legs to stop moving. She came to a stop before Dwayne as she dropped the mug going to grip the tray of tarts as her body shook fighting for control as she lifted the tray up toward Dwayne.

He said nothing lifting up a hand to pluck the last two tarts off the tray tossing one into his mouth.

"Hey those were mine!" she hissed at him. He said nothing grabbing the empty tray from her tossing it to the cart.

"Keep walking." He said while chewing the tart stepping to the side as Billie body began to walk towards the door.

"Oh fucking hell no!" she yelled as Dwayne followed behind her. She found herself turning to walk down the dark hallway Dwayne close behind her as she tired to turn her head to glare at him but still she controlled nothing. Fuck she hated this. Why didn't she have enough will to fight back?

They walked towards a door across from where Billie had been defiled by Marko and Paul the night before. Her body came to a stop as Dwayne reached around her turning the knob to open the door for her. He placed a hand to her back forcing her through the door as Billie was ready to walk into a torture room or something but to her surprise it was a fucking enormous bathroom. Dwayne pushed her in far enough to shut the door behind them as he walked past her deeper into the bathroom.

"holy bathhouse." She said looking around the room. There was a huge bathtub that most likely fit her and two of the boys in with her. Her eyes traveled to where Dwayne walked stopping at a large shower sliding the glass to the side as he reached up to a pad on the other side pressing some buttons as water began to blast out from the top and the sides.

"Are you dipsticks rich or something?" she asked looking around the room again. The material to make this room was all granite from the wall to the flooring. This shit wasn't cheap. She remembered when her friend Casey remodeled her kitchen and how much the granite cost just for the counters.

"We have a few bucks." Dwayne said turning back towards her. "Get in."

Billie stood there for a moment as she realized she had control over her body once more as she looked to the shower seeing the steam beginning to fog up the glass door. A shower sounded like the bee's knees at the moment. She slowly walked towards the shower knowing if she didn't do it willingly he would force her just like moments ago. She passed Dwayne stepping into the large shower as she looked at the fancy shower heads surrounded it.

Holding her hands out to the shooting water it was just hot enough to send a chill up her back realizing how much colder the bathroom was compared to this shower. She stepped into the shooting water loving the feeling of the hot water running over her body. She let out a huge sigh feeling her problems run away with the water for a moment. She reminded herself to give Dwayne a nice high five on the ass for letting her take a shower. She lifted up her hand to rub the water on her face and over her soaked hair now a smile coming to her face.

It wasn't until strong hands snaked around her waist knocking her out of her happy place. She jumped turning her head around in the steam if water as Dwayne finger buried deep into her skin to keep her from moving. His body pressing hard against her back as he leaned over her shoulder a wide wicked smile on his face.

"I think you owe me an apology from last night size seven heel to the face." He laughed darkly down to her as Billie felt something hard pressing against her back.

Oh shit! Was all she could think knowing what was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews. I've been working on this story for a while. I rewrote this chapter about seven times and came back around to my original outline. . hopefully I can have the next chapter out in the next few days. The boys think they are going to have control over our little Billie-Jean...but they got another thing coming in next few chapters.**

 **...**

Dwayne hands trailed up her skin nails digging in deep as she grabbed at them to try and stop him. Dwayne grabbed her body twisting her around fast to slam her against the cold wall of the shower not yet heated up by the water. His heavy body pressed hard against the wall as his head ducked down to her neck she her hands went to his shoulder to try and shove him away.

"Dwayne please stop!" she begged as he ignored her biting down hard on her neck causing her to jump in his arms. She didn't feel his fangs as he bit and sucked at her neck. She felt the butterflies go bonkers in her gut as she tried to think of the worst possible things in the world not to get turned on by this monster. One hand wrapped under her butt as another reached up grabbing the wet hair at the base of her neck jerking her head to the side more as his teeth raked over her skin harder.

She felt him grinding himself between her thighs causing things to tingle that She didn't want to feel.

"OLD PEOPLE. BROCCOLI! KITTEN GETTING RAN OVER!" she hissed out. Dwayne paused biting at her neck pulling back to look down at her with a crooked smile.

"those are some odd things to get turned on too." He chuckled down to her.

"I'm trying not to get turned on!" she hissed up to his face. "let me go!"

Dwayne only let out a deep laugh as he stepped back letting her legs fall to the ground. He still had a hold onto her neck as he grabbed her arm with his free hand flipping her over to shoved her back up against the wall. Billie face was pressed up against the wall hard by his hold on her neck as she lifted her hands up quickly to try and push herself off. Before she could even try the sound of a hand slapping wet skin echoed over the shower as her ass suddenly stung like hell. She gasped against the cold wall as she felt the stinging pain from Dwayne slap on her ass tingling up her back.

"How dare you fucking spank me!" she hissed. By the force of it she knew if she was human her back would have broken in half. Dwayne free hand roamed her backside sliding down between her butt to find the opening to where her mind begged him not to touch but her body shook with excitement. His fingers slide hard up into her causing her to jump trying to move away once more only to get herself another hard slap on ass in the same spot making her hiss out to the pain.

Dwayne fingers slid between her legs once more and began to inflict their torture as she fought to keep herself still knowing Dwayne would hit here again is she tried.

"Quick learner." He laughed from behind her. Billie wanted to tell him to fuck off but she was more concerned about her body betraying her again enjoying Dwayne playing with her. And what was fucked up was the spanking were turning her on more than she wished they did. Dwayne fingers invaded her twisting and turning and rubbing just the right spot.

"Fuck you and your long fingers!" she hissed out. Dwayne said nothing to her as he forced two then three fingers inside her. And to Billie horror she was spreading her legs farther for him. She couldn't tell if he was controlling her or if her body just flat out betrayed her.

His fingers began to move fast within her causing her to moan out her finger nails digging into the granite walls. She felt a familiar warmth beginning to build up at the pit of her stomach as she fought to think of anything else that would turn Her off quickly to fucking fight back. Dwayne pulled his fingers out of her quickly running a hand over her butt cheeks as another hard hit came to her flesh. Billie hissed out knowing that she wouldn't be able to sit right for the rest of the night. She was ready for Dwayne fingers again but something else Pressed up against her.

Billie fought to get free of this hold this bastard had on her mind. She needed to get away. Her mind wasn't ready but her body fucking was. Dwayne forced himself into her willing body as deep as it would let him. Quickly pulling himself out to slam against her again. Billie gasped and cried out with ever thrust until her body gave into it. With ever thrust she was pushed harder and harder against the granite walls as Dwayne let go of her hair to wrap his hands around her waist to pull her hard against him.

Over the downpour of water in the shower you could hear Billie moaning and the slapping of wet skin. Dwayne kept a hold onto her. Forty minutes later and coming for the seventh time Dwayne let her go as Billie dropped to the ground of the shower her legs shaking her as she sat in the warmth of the water on the floor. Dwayne stepped back letting he hot water run over him before reaching up to push his wet hair out of his face as he glanced down to where Billie still sat head resting against the wall.

Her body was tired, satisfied beyond hell and ready to fall asleep right there in the warmth of the steam. She felt arms slide under her body as she was lifted from the stone wall head falling backwards as her mind slipped into darkness. At this point she gave two shit on what was going to happen to her. She just wanted to sleep.

…..

 _Canting and songs being hummed flowed around him. He felt weak. His body had lost so much blood. The pain of his wounds burned and pulsed all over his body. He could feel among the dead bodies that someone was walking towards him. In their silent step he could feel their eyes on him. Gripping his sword tight his face hidden Under the dark hood he wore he glanced upwards towards the one standing before him. He was ready for who ever it was to attack him. But by the blurry shape of the body he could tell it was a woman. A pale hand reached out for him as he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Slowly on shaky hands he rose from the battle ground. The smell of cooked flesh was everywhere as the heat of the fires raged around him billowing black smoke to the dark sky. His eyes traveled up to a woman standing over him hands held out waiting towards him. His legs shook in the pain of death coming to him as he reached out with blood soaked hands to grasp hers._

 _Her gold covered fingers wrapped around him as she pulled him up with little effort to stand up. His legs almost gave way from the blood lost from his wounds as the woman reached out griping his shoulder with her other hand to keep him standing. He could not understand how such a small woman could hold up his armored body so easily._

 _"Rest at ease, Warrior." She said in a soft voice. Even though she was not speaking English he could understand her perfectly. "I have heard your call for help."_

 _He looked up to the woman who face was blurred by the dream, he never saw her face. Her voice was like a calming wave of relief over his burning skin. She stepped closer to him letting his weak body lean up against her as she reached up pulling his hood off his head. He could feel the blood from a wound on his head trickling down his face as she lifted her hand to the wound then slowly running it over his head as he could see through the blurriness a soft smile on her lips. Reaching to lift his chin to look at her better she ran a thumb over his burse and swollen lips from fighting._

 _"I will give you a gift, one where you can be free of this war. You can be free from slavery for all time." She whispered to him as she watched her open her mouth. Something that didn't belonged in a human mouth stood out to him in his weak vision. Long fangs came out of her mouth as she dug them deep into her own wrist. A trail of blood trickled down her pale skin as she pulled her wrist away from her lips._

 _"Drink, you will heal." She said. He looked to the blood trickling out from the wound on her wrist as his body moved on its own to leaning towards it as a shaky hand reached up gripping the wrist tightly as his mouth fell over the wound. The blood tasted bitter and sweet, the moment it touched his tongue his body instantly begged for more. Drawing the blood into his mouth he felt his legs give out under him as she wrapped her free hand under his arm to help drop him slowly down to his knees. He gripped her wrist tighter as his mouth began to greedily suck in as much blood as he could._

 _The woman kneeled with him as he fed from her. She moved her free hand from under his arm to lightly run it over his head as she let him feed from her. When she knew he had had enough she pulled her wrist away from his mouth as he fought to place his mouth over her wound once more finding the blood no longer flowed and the wounds had healed. His body begged for more as he drove his teeth into her wrist getting a bark of laughter from her as she stood up over him once more._

 _His drugged eyes turned upwards to the woman standing over him as she pulled her hood off her head as well. As soon as her face was coming into view the dream began to shatter and fall away one broken piece at a time._

 _"WAIT!" he screamed reaching out for the fading woman. He was so close this time to seeing her. To knowing who she was._

David eyes flew open quickly as he sat forwards in his chair forgetting he was at his desk when his Knee hit it hard making the whole thing jump. Letting out a curse he dropped back into his chair as he felt his whole body on fire for the craving of blood. He let out a hiss in anger looking around his study trying to remember how he got there. The sun was high above the earth at the time as his body felt weak as he remembered he had to get some work done before he slept. Lifting a hand to his face he realized his face had shed it human mask as he bared his teeth at the thought of what he just dreamed.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed slamming a fist down onto the desk as the wood made a slight cracking sound. Leaning forwards on his elbows he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he took in a deep breath to came himself down. He felt his face slowly shifting back into its human mask as he thought about the dream.

Fucking hell. It had been years since he had a dream about _Her._ He had all but given up on unlocking his dreams and figuring out just where the fuck he came from. Where they all came from. Her voice echoed in the back of his mind as he felt a deep growl bubbling up in his chest. He could almost feel her blood running down the back of his throat again. But fuck he wished he could remember her face and what her damn name was. It always felt like it was on the tip of his tongue. A buzzing sound drew his attention back to the real world as he dropped his hands down from his face looking over to his cellphone as he picked it up seeing it was someone he wanted to ignore but knew they would just keep calling.

Thirty minutes later David still sat at a large desk finger pressed to the bridge of his nose as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. He was sick of having this stupid plastic and glass technology to his ear and for once in his long life he was getting a fucking headache from the person chatting away at him. He was mentally counting backwards in his brain to keep himself from reaching out with his power just to strangle the person on the other end fucking Jedi style.

"I don't fucking care if there is a chance to save it." He finally answered. "I know this business we invested in going south. Drop them and Fucking sell the stocks. And don't call me back until you do."

Pulling the phone away from his ear he tossed it to the desk letting out a sigh. A moment later a slight knock came to the old wooden door to his office as he ignored it picking up some papers on his desk. The door swung open as a man with long dreadlocks stuck his head in looking around the large study until finding David.

"I thought I heard your displeased voice." Leon smiled. David said nothing to him as Leon threw the door open walking into the room. David didn't pay attention at first as he was reading something on a paper as he grabbed his pack of smoke placing one to his mouth. He was about to light it as he paused hearing heels clicking on the wooden floor as he turned his head slowly towards where Leon was walking around the study with a feather duster in his hands.

"Fucking hell." David muttered as Leon paused dusting some book shelves turning around to face David with a wide smile doing a curtsy grabbing onto the skirt of the sexy maid's outfit he was wearing. His long legs sporting fishnet stockings and six inch heels.

"You like? I had this special ordered for me last week." Leon said doing a quick twirl like a happy little girl sporting her best Sunday dress to her parents as David turned his head trying to get the man in a maid's outfit out of brain.

"I fucking woke up at wrong time." He said pulled the unlit smoke from his lips to rub his eyes trying to wash away the image of what was standing in the room.

'Oh hush!" Leon said in a playful voice waving the feather duster at David direction. "I always dress up when you boys are sleeping. You should know this."

"At least you're dressed this time, I still have nightmares of that naked parade of men from a few years ago." David said placing the smoke back to his lips to light. Leon walked quickly to the desk placing his hands on the edge to toss up one leg playfully.

"You are not going to believe the outfits I found that foxy little Minx downstairs." Leon said with a giggle tossing one leg up into a happy swing again. "I have been waiting for the day you boys brought home a little lady for this family. Hell, I was hoping for four new doll's but I understand not wanting to share this one. She got the spunk and ass to fit the boot."

"Take the clothes back." David said after a drag going through some more papers before turning to the computer to type something in.

"Why?" Leon asked tilting his head. "You doubt my taste?"

"She is not going to need them." David said. Leon shoved off the desk to walk around to the front to stand before David.

"Why not?" Leon said before he brought a quick hand before his mouth letting out a gasp. "Oh dear Mamma Mia and my gay pride. YOU KILLED HER ALREADY?" he shrieked at the end causing David to wince at the volume of it.

"WHYYYYYY!?" Leon yelled dropping his body to the desk dramatically causing papers to fly off the desk as he pounded his fist against it. "She was my dream come true! My beauty queen of death! What am I going to do now!? I spent almost two thousand dollars! Oh Billie! you poor thing! Smile at me from above baby girl. Say hi to my Aunt Margret. She put the Queen in Drag queen till that damn bus took her away!"

Leon hit his fists on the desk like a toddler before letting his body slid off the desk slowly to drop to the ground as he let out another wail of agony.

"God damnit take your drama drag show to the library or something." David said placing a finger to his ear to get rid of the ringing of volume of Leon voice.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL HER!?" Leon cried from the floor. Tossing his feather duster up onto the desk trying to hit David but failed. "She was perfect… her body made by the gods! Oh Billie, OH BILLIE!"

"She not dead, you fucking dumbass. So shut up and take your OCD cleaning ass someplace else." David said as calm as he could flipping open a file to read what was in it. Leon head shut up above the desk with a loud gasp of horror. He jumped to his feet slamming his hands onto the desk making everything raddle on it again.

"Then why do I need to take the clothes back!?" he snapped. David didn't answer as he picked up Leon feather duster throwing it at him and waving his hand holding the smoke towards the doorway. Leon stomped his heeled foot crossing his arms angrily waving the feather duster at his side.

"IF she is not dead yet I can still give her the wonderful clothes I bought her. I am not taking them back. I bought a damn dress that I want to lather her up with aloe oil and try to shove her in." Leon said. David let out an annoyed sigh rubbing his brow once more trying to keep his cool around this man. But with every word that came out of the Drag Queen was pushing his patience button rapidly.

"She will be soon. Just get out I have shit to do so I can go back to sleep for a bit." David said.

"Why do you have to kill her?" Leon said leaning up against the desk with one hand waving the feather duster at David. "You boys need someone like her. I always said so. Especially you! These one-night stands are driving you boys into loneliness. I saw how happy you four were when you found out there was another female vampire. And the shit eating grins on your faces after hanging out with her. She is exactly what you boys need."

"Leon!" David snapped looking up at the man in the dress with yellow bleeding eyes. "Get the fuck out and leave me alone before I break your fucking neck." David said turning back to his paper work.

Leon pushed off the desk turning quickly with a huff walking with a dramatic strut to the door. He waved the feather duster around for a moment before he came to a quick stop looking over his shoulders fast sending his dreadlock flying around him. He quickly walked back to the desk heels clicking against the wood as he tossed his body up onto the desk to toss his legs across the whole desk crossing them at the ankles.

"Fuck, please tell me your wearing underwear under that costume." David said trying to keep his eyes on the paper before him. Leon slowly shoved his body against the wooden desk as that sound of flesh sticking and rubbing against the wood echoed around them.

"I will rub my nuts all over this desk unless you hear me out." Leon said waving the feather duster at him. David dropped the paper glaring up at the man rubbing his bare ass across the desk like a dog on a carpet.

"Do I need to kennel you?" David asked.

"Let her live." Leon said. David only raised a brow sitting back in his chair once more.

"That's all?" he snickered. "I can get this desk restored again."

"Zip it! You good-for nothing swine and listen." Leon snapped. "I want to make a bet with you."

"Well I don't think you have anything good to offer to the table. Since we fucking own you." David laughed as Leon grabbed his skirt lifting it up quickly as David turned away quickly.

"Fuck, I'm listening!" David hissed covering his eyes with his hand quickly. Leon dropped his skirt smiling at the man.

"My challenge is simple. You let her live. All four of you. You play NICE David and treat her like a lady." He said in dead serious voice. "You cannot hurt her, you have to show this little lady what it's like to meet a real gentleman."

"I'll pass on that." David let out a deep chuckle shaking his head as he placed his dead smoke to his lips lighting it again.

"Don't you think it is Kind of sad that she is in the same boat as you not knowing who created her?" Leon asked tilting his head as David eyes snapped to Leon laughing ones as he pulled his ciggy from his lips blowing out the smoke.

"Oh? Now I have your real attention, Huh?" Leon laughed as he slid off the desk to stand before David. "HOW dare you kill this woman who is suffering lost in this world just like the rest of you? Wouldn't it only be fair that you help her try to unlock her memories? Maybe it would help your stubborn ass's find out how to break that wall in your minds?"

"How am I not fucking surprised you would be listening in on what we talk about?" David snapped in a low voice. "Do we need to only talk through my minds again?"

"Shut it and listen you fucking devil horse shit." Leon snapped hitting his feather duster down on the table quickly like a teacher with a ruler to get the students attention. "You are to help that beautiful creature downstairs. At least give her a chance to figure out who she is, HE shows you how to help each other unlock your minds but you all have been four stubborn Rosters without their nuggets to even do it. Practice on her. Help her."

"So that's the bet?" David laughed in a mocking manner to Leon. "You want me to help her figure out who she is? Then kill her? Now that is _harsh."_

"Yes, maybe after really getting to know her you might even take a liking to her. You guys already have." Leon said with a wicked smile.

"We don't fucking give two shits about her. Just another fucking Bunny on the menu." David said looking back down at some papers killing his ciggy in the ash tray to grab another one.

"You didn't kill her the first night you met her like all the other vampires." Leon said tilting his head placing a playful finger to his lips. David paused picking up some papers not looking at Leon.

"Oh, I've seen it David. Tell me, why didn't you kill her the first night you all found her?" Leon said walking around the desk smiling wide at David. "And don't tell me you were just doing it for the climax of the reveal. There is something about her that you just can't bring yourself to kill her right now."

David leaned back in his seat bringing his smoke to his lips as he thought about what Leon said.

"Just think about it. You boys have been playing nice, I know somewhere within that twisted satanic mind of yours you want to help the lovely fallen Angel out. You want to unlock her. You can't turn down a challenge like that." Leon said. David didn't say anything for a minute as he rolled his smoke between his lips before taking a deep drag pulling the smoke away slowly to exhale out the thick cloud.

"And what the hell do we get out of it?" David asked a long moment looking up to Leon.

"I bet my human soul on it." Leon said in a matter of fact voice as David only raised a brow to him.

"You're cutting the time you have left as human in half for her?" David asked with a laugh.

"I told you I see something in her that you just don't see." Leon said with a cocky grin.

"How long do I have?" David asked.

"Let's say three months." Leon said shrugging his shoulders. "You give her three months to figure out who she is."

"And if we can't keep ourselves from killing her. What the hell do you want?" David asked with hooded eyes taking another deep drag of his smoke.

"To die an old wrinkly man with my fifty kittens I've already named and knitted booties for." Leon said. David only smiled up at the human wickedly.

"I knew you were going to use her to your advantage somehow." David laughed darkly. Leon held out his hands towards David for him to shake it. David looked at his for a second thinking over what Leon wanted.

"Challenge excepted." David said finally shaking Leon hands. "though it's kind of hard to agree to a man's handshake with you in that outfit."

"Do I need to prove that I am a man again?" Leon said dropping David hand to reach for this skirt once more as David looked away quickly.

"No, I already know." David hissed turning back to his computer.

"Remember David," Leon said walking away from the desk still looking at the vampire. "You are to play nice, all of you, if I catch word that you fuckers have hurt her anymore or do anything stupid to cause her pain the bet is over."

"Well since you are betting your human soul over this chick, I suggest you tell the rest of the guys. They had some fun things planned for her this evening." David said hitting a few buttons on the computer not looking at Leon walking away. Leon came to the door as he paused before closing the door as he called out to David one last time.

"You told me once HE didn't want you boys to wonder this world Lost forever. Maybe she is the one he meant for you to find." Leon said as he went to shut the door before opening it again once more to glare at David. "And if I can't put her in those five hundred dollar heels I promise I will make the orgy you woke up to three years ago kids play to the next one I have planned."

Leon slammed the door shut as David just pulled his dying smoke from his lips crushing it into the ash tray. He sat backwards in the chair as he rubbed his face. The sun was still high in the sky and he felt weak and fucking tried as hell now. Now Leon just added a fucking headache to the pot. Damn that Queen.

...

Billie sat on the bed just staring at the ceiling counting the specks of paint sticking out farther than the others. What fucking else was she to do? Not one of the monsters keeping her here had come to see her. Last one was Dwayne and his idea of a good time in a shower.

That was three days ago. Leon would come every so often bringing her food and force her to play Barbie doll with all the clothes he had been buying. Billie about shit a brick when she saw a price tag. Leon told her the clothes were from the boys. Not that she cared or believed Leon that they were from the Boys. She was getting tired of sitting and waiting for them to come see her.

Her body was beginning to freak out wanting to sink her fangs into someone. Was this torture to vampires? Starving them of the one thing they needed most?

After casing the joint once more to find a way out of this room hoping there was a secret entrance like on the game Clue she had given up again. Sitting up on the edge she bed was braiding her hair humming a tone to keep herself from going fucking bonkers. She braided her hair into a very difficult French braid as she kept humming a bunch of random songs.

"I'm going fucking nuts." She said after a moment. Looking back to the door she could still fell the unholy power at the door as she let out a dramatic sigh falling backwards on the bed. She just laid there listening to the world around her not hearing anything outside of the doors. Fuck she didn't even know if the boys were here in this hell hole.

Just as her body was beginning relax and fall asleep a loud crash and yelling took up outside of the door making Billie sit up quickly to look towards the doors.

"NO! Someone save me!"

Billie could tell by the volume of the voice the person was not having a good time. She let out a sigh in anger listening to the woman scream her head off. Welcome to the little house of horrors she thought. The smell of blood soon flowed into her room once more as she felt her body start to feel like it was on fire. A low groan came out of her throat as she laid back on the bed pressing her hands to her face. She could feel her fangs growing at the smell of the blood. Her body ached to taste it. A need that was beginning to cause so much pain in her body she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to walk a straight line.

The screaming was echoing to and from the room next to her. Or was it both sides? She couldn't tell anymore. She felt the pain of thirst rage through her as she begged them to stop in her mind. Begged them to either just kill her or let her feed. Why were they doing this to her? She had no idea she was breaking any rules. She had no fucking idea there was head vampires here, or any other vampires in general.

Billie just laid there trying to think of any other place besides this shitty place. How was her home? How were her tools? Fuck she knew she was way past her time to return to the bar. Where they wondering just where the hell she was? Or if she got kidnapped? Fuck she was so losing her job if she returned.

Just then she heard voices rumbled through her door as she listened.

"You Son of a bitch!" a voice yelled as some banging and slamming of doors echoed.

"Don't fucking look at me!" a deeper muffled voice yelled back.

"I fucking told you it wasn't ready!" the first voice yelled.

"how the hell was I supposed to know?" the second one yelled back.

Sitting up she looked at the door listening to the argument on the other side as she jumped off the bed tiptoeing to the door as she listened to the fighting that was going on outside of it.

"How about the big fucking sign saying, 'DON'T FUCKING TOUCH PAUL!' strapped to the front of it?" she heard someone yell back sounding like Marko. "I even wrote it in clear fucking English for you."

"I thought it was just a suggestion." Paul laughed back. Just then an animal growl came up behind the door as crashing and banging rumbled behind the door echoing in the hallway. Billie just listened taking whatever entertainment she could even if it was from the monsters themselves.

"Fuck you man!" Marko roared sounding like he was walking away. "Took me weeks to build that thing and you fucking break it in a night. Who the hell did you shove in there? Big Bertha?"

"Fucking chill, Man." Paul laughed echoed back. "Let me Kill this Bunny and I will come help you fix it."

"Going to have to wait on that. Leon cooking that fucking dinner party tonight." Marko said voice echoed back. "I really don't want to wake up to another damn ' _Surprise_ ' from him."

Billie stood there listening at the door. This was the most entertainment she had in while and was taking every last second of it.

"Hurry up and kill the Bunny." Marko voice echoed back. "and stop taking my fucking ties you have your own!"

She could hear Paul only laugh back as a door slammed shut.

Bunny? Paul was going to kill a poor little bunny? Boy these bastards were monsters. After a few more minutes she heard a screaming coming from a room as she just stood there waiting. She began to think. If two of them were busy and the other two were busy with a party maybe she could sneak out. And with this party maybe she could sneak out through the people. She walked to the bed grabbing some flats Leon had brought her as she pulled them on. She waited a few more minutes as she walked back to the door placing her ear to the door. Billie began to think of a way to get out of here. To get home, grab her tools and book it from Portland. she grabbed the handle thinking for a moment as she thought maybe this was a trap. Maybe they knew she was going to try and sneak out.

"All or nothing." She whispered to herself as she turned the door handle peeking out into the dark hallway. She could still feel the unholy power moving around her as she pushed the door open more sticking her head out. Slowly sliding out of the room and she pressed her body against wall. She kept looking back and forth down the hallway making sure none of them would sneak up on her again. Slowly she slid down to where the hallway wrapped around that she didn't make it to the other night.

Peeking around the corner slowly she listened and inhaled deeply to try and pick up on the Boys scent. She walked down the hallway trying to find a way out of this hell hole. She began to walk slowly down the hallway as she kept looking over her shoulder ever once and while to make sure that Paul or Marko didn't show up again.

She heard music bumping now down the hallway as she saw stairs going up into the darkness. She was about to book it to the stairs when she passed a large metal door sitting slightly open. She did a half glance at it as something caught the corner of her eye. Pausing against the wall she turned back to the door as she looked back and forth again in the darkness before tip toeing across the hallway to the door. She was able to see through the crack of the door as she caught sight of a wooden table. She pushed the door open wider, it making a loud creek as the metal rubbed together.

Her eyes scanned the large room as her mouth fell open.

It was like she walked into Heaven. A horror Heaven.

There were tools of torture everywhere. Her eyes scanned around the room, her mouth hanging open as she tried to take it all in. Her body began to move on its own once more as she turned her head left and right to try to name everything she saw.

"Oh my god…it's an Arm chair of Inquires!" she said spying a chair lined with spikes all over it. Her body was moving to walk fast through the maze of items as she could not believe was she was looking at. She felt like a kid in a puppy filled petting zoo, she wanted to touch them all just to make sure they were real.

"Dear holy Neptune!" she yelled spying another item she had never seen in real life. "it's a Cradle of Judah!" she yipped out reaching out to touch the old wood of the torture device. She had only seen pictures of this thing. Never thinking to see it in real life. She kept turning her body around to go back to all the items in this room. She had to touch them. Love them! Of all the shit to get happy about in this fucked up house. She hit the fucking jackpot of tools.

She tried to count all the torture item in the room losing count. Some of this shit she had been searching for years and never thought she would find them. Her eyes fell onto a wall full of tools as she walked towards them stopping before them.

"Holy Vice." She said trying to count out all the different Vice. They were tools used to crush finger, limbs and legs even heads. She had seen pictures of half of these. If this was Marko collection he fucking beat her at the collecting game, she was beginning to think he was just pulling her leg on her tools. Billie reaching out to slowly touch the old metal of a Vice as she began to study it on how it worked.

She began to walk down the dark painted wall looking at all the tools as she slowly came to a door. Looking behind her to the other metal door she reached out pushing the door open as she peeked inside the next room. She was shocked to find a bedroom. In the middle of the dark room was a large bed with dark sheets scattered all over the place. There was a large table in the middle of the room with candles burning in the middle of it. The candle sticks stuck in place from the previous candles that melted down them to the table that had stacks of book and papers everywhere. Her eyes scanned around the dark room seeing a large fireplace blazing with a large flame. No other light besides the candles and fireplace lit up the room. Near the fireplace was a bunch of cushions, pillow and blankets spread out. a cozy little sitting area with a bunch of books sitting around it. she walked into the room her eyes scanning the walls finding old art and tones of shelves packed full of books.

Walking deeper into the room her eyes began to scan the book titles on the shelves to see just what Marko liked to read. She came to stop near the wall closer to the fireplace as she reached up pulling a book out of its home as she flipped it open. She began to read the intro to it seeing it was a book about medieval medicines. Flipping a few pages in she tilted the book towards the fire for more light as she began to read the worn pages. This book obvious older then dirt as she handled it carefully turning the pages.

Billie was so lost in the words on the pages getting sucked in to authors writing she never felt someone coming up behind her. she flipped another page quickly reading new information she never knew about some of the practices back in the dark ages as someone tapped her shoulder.

Billie let up a squeal in surprise jumping like a startled cat as another squeal came up behind her. flipping around she found Leon hyperventilating behind her holding his chest.

"God damnit Leon." She hissed slamming the book shut. 'You don't fucking sneak up on a god damn vampire!"

Leon held up a finger asking for a few more seconds as he was able to finally get some air into his lungs.

"For Christ sakes you should have heard me coming!" he hissed at her. "I did call out your name like five times!"

"No you didn't!" she hissed back.

"YES I did!" Leon hissed waving a hand before his face as he saw the book in Billie hand. He quickly snagged it walking past her to shove it back in its home. 'What the hell are you doing in Marko room in the first place?!"

He grabbed her wrist dragging her towards the door.

"If any of them catch you in their room they will freak!" leon hissed walking to the door peaking around the corner of the doorway into the room holding all the tools. "Even more so Marko, he doenst let anyone into his room! Not even me to clean it!"

Leon dragged her quickly through the room around all the tables and tools as they came to the metal door. After making sure the coast was clear he dragged her out of the room shutting the metal door behind them.

"Sashay that sexy ass back to your room!" he said slapping Billie hard on the ass to get her moving. "I've got a dinner planned for everyone and you are going to need help getting into the outfit I bought you!"

Billie felt Leon hands on the back of her shoulders as he pushed her back the room. Her body was weak from the lack of feeding so she had really no strength of fighting him. she looked down the long hallway where she should have kept running and not stopping to let her curiosity get the best of her.

"I don't think I am invited to this party." She said. "I was beginning to think they had forgotten about me."

"No this is a party just for you!" Leon said from behind her. "And believe me they haven't forgotten about you. I'm the one that's been keeping the boys from you."

Soon Billie was standing in the middle of a room as Leon was zipping up the short black dress. It was form fitting and cut just right to show off every curve she had. She was yanked from where she was standing to be dragged across the room to a chair as Leon had control over everything shoving her down as he walked to a large dresser and began to go through all the make up on it.

"Where the hell did you find this hoard of goodies? Like Sephora exploded in here." Billie laughed looking over the vase amount of makeup.

"When the boys kill a woman I'm always the one that has to clean up the mess." Leon said picking up a few things of makeup turning back towards Billie. "So I usually have to get rid of their belongings and I always snag whatever jewelry or makeup in their purses. All I have to say if I ever need to host my own drag show with ten queen. It would be five years before I even got close to running out of make up."

Leon put a finger under Billie chin to turn her towards him as he began to go to work applying it. he told her to close her eyes as he went to work on them.

"You are by far the most beautiful vampire I have come across." He said. "and your going to make those idiots drop dead when they see you!"

"I wish they would drop dead." She said with a sigh. "Maybe I can get the hell out of here."

"Oh the Boys are not as bad as they seem." Leon laughed working on her eyes make up as Billie opened her eyes to give Leon a look raising on brow to him.

"I challenge that statement." She said. Leon just rolled his eyes waving with a finger for her to close her eyes once more. "I'm so fucking hungry sitting next to you is driving me crazy."

"I've know the Boys for years." Leon said ignoring her pointing out she basically wanted to eat him. "In fact I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for David and Marko."

"What they do save you from something horrible?" she asked.

"Yep!" Leon said in a happy voice turning to grab some more make up from the dresser. "I was in a really bad spot and they saved me from a horrible fate. Well me and a few others. The day the Boys took over this city was a blessing all its own."

"A blessing?" Billie laughed like it was a joke. Leon turned around with some more make up as he stood before Billie with a weak smile.

"You might not see the boys like I do. But you are seeing their good side." Leon said down to her running the makeup brush over she cheeks as Billie huffed at the statement. "I promise you they are not always monsters. But I think they are mostly monsters and assholes to the ones they care about most. They don't wear their mask around us like they do to everyone else."

"I've seen so many sides to all of them I don't know what to believe." Billie said. Leon finished with the make up as he went to play with her hair. It was at that time neither one talked as Leon went nuts on her hair with hair spray and the curling iron.

"By god if I had the will to scalp you I would steal your hair." Leon said running his hands through her hair.

"Well you will get your chance once they kill me." Billie said.

"I don't think they are ever going to kill you." Leon said stepping back from Billie as he walked towards the bed as he grabbed a shoe box. Billie was wondering when this man had sneaked all this shit into the room.

"Um, I think they made it very clear on their plans." Billie laughed turning the chair she was sitting in as Leon opened the shoe box pulling out the fancy tissue papers.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Besides the last vampire girl who came walking into this town like she owned it didn't last five minutes with David. Poor girl. I couldn't tell what end was what when he was done with her." Leon pulled out the shoes turning them towards Billie.

"What do you think of these beautiful babies?" he said waving the heels at Billie. Her mouth fell open seeing the beautiful heels before Leon. It was like golden rays of lights came from behind them as Billie had to lift a hand to her lips to stop herself from drooling.

"Right?!" Leon said with a girl squeal doing a little dance with them. "If I was a fairy god mother I would turn them into men and fuck them to hell and back!"

Billie jumped up walking over to the heels in a trance at them.

"Pretty please let me hold them." Billie said holding her hands out.

"No!" Leon said dropping to one knee before her holding the heel out like he was proposing to her. "Will you please wear these in my honor?!"

Billie laughed rolling her eyes as she placed once foot into the heel he held for her as she slipped into the other one like a pro before walking around the room a bit looking at them. They were six inches with a inch and some platforms. They were closed toe with a velvet touch and silver chains hanging from them backwards to a skull on the back side of shoe. The skull mouth was open as the silver metal of the heel stuck out from its mouth. Billie walked around the heels feeling whole. She loved her shoes almost as much as her toys. Almost.

"Now…spin" Leon said as he lifted a hand spinning his finger in the air for Billie to do a little swirl for him. She did roll her eyes at the same time stopping to look back at Leon. He held a wide smile as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh I'm happier than a gay winning the Thunder down under season tickets in Vegas!" he said before his face became serious pressing a finger to his lips to think. "But you need one more thing."

He walked to the ne more thing. the Thunder down under season tickets in Vegas!". Billie waklee a pro before walking around the rooanother desk with a chest on it throwing it open to shower a glittery world of jewels and sparkly metals.

"I snagged this off a gold digger that Marko was humping like crazy weasel five years ago. This will go perfect with your body unlike hers." He said pulling out a long chain necklace. He walked over to Billie reaching up to wrap it around her neck before pulling the long chain that looked like a spider web in a way to drape down her open back.

"alrighty let's go! I can't wait to see who going to jump you first!" Leon said happily clapping his hands together like an excited child for chirstmas. "it's going to be a bloodbath!"

"I think you have hung out around them too much." Billie said with a laugh shaking her head at him.

"My little Minx," Leon said to her with a wide smile but Billie could see the dark message in his eyes. "I dressed you to kill tonight!"

Billie watched as Leon walked closer to her leaning in.

"We both know that they all have a hard on for you. And I think David has one for you just a tad bit more." He said almost in a whisper. "And I know the predator in you can suck any man down human or vampire. Tonight we are switching the game on the boys. That's why I planned this party. They think they are just going to toy with you some more, that they are going to keep your attention on them. But that's not going to happen. I want you make their dick suffer with sexual need that they are not going to get from you."

Billie looked downwards at herself as she glanced back up to Leon smiling eyes.

"Is there going to be other men up there?" she asked tilting her head at him.

"Many." Leon said. "Big party. Lots of fish."

"Challenge excepted." She laughed.

It was time to get even with them.


End file.
